From the Beginning
by mykardia
Summary: We'll all want to know how Nyota Uhura and Spock met right? Follows their lives and relationship up until the movie. My take on it. Read and review please! Also thanks everyone for the reviews! T/M rated. Sequel is up! It's called "Till the End of Time!"
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

**I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters! **

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Nyota Uhura sighed as she stood up from her seat in the transport pod. Finally, finally, after waiting for so long she had been accepted at Star Fleet Academy. And now she had arrived at Earth's headquarters for Star Fleet, San Francisco. She had never been here before, but the moment she set eyes upon the city she felt a thrill of excitement. The Star Fleet campus was situated on the outskirts of the city. She stepped down from the pod and took a breath of the salty sea air, feeling the cool fresh air brush over her dark brown skin. Her hair was down for the moment and it was caught by the bay breeze. It was pushed passed her face and fluttered behind her. She shivered as a chill ran up her spine. San Francisco was much colder than her home town in Africa. Nyota heard the people behind her chatting amiably amongst each other. Despite not being brought up speaking English she understood every word. It had been her third language, after Swahili and French. Both languages were spoken by her people. Learning English had been the obvious choice if she wanted to go into Star Fleet.

Nyota took a look around the campus. She could see the main building where the mess hall was, and where the convergence room was too. She could see one section of the dorms, and she could see the admissions building. She headed in that direction. She quickly checked herself in, and got the key to her room, her schedule, and her ID. Hefting her back, she walked where the lady had instructed her. She would of course be in the first year's dorm, with a girl named Galia. As she turned the final corner to her dorm, she glanced at her ID. It wasn't a terrible picture, but not very pleasing either. She sighed. She knew that most of the "male species" found her attractive but the truth was she had no interest in that area. She was interested in learning languages, so that she could study zenolinguistics and become a communications officer. As Nyota continued her reverie she didn't notice the person coming around the other corner. She collided with the body, and being taken completely by surprise she slipped and fell backwards. Instinctively she landed as she had been taught in her self-defense classes. What surprised her was that she didn't hit the ground. Instead a strong hand grabbed her arm and effectively pulled her upright. The moment she had regained her balance the hand let go.

Nyota looked up into dark brown/nearly black eyes. The man who had caught her had a very interesting hair cut. His bangs were cut to be an inch above his eye brows, and his sideburns had been trimmed to from points. His hair formed a helmet around his head. Although the first look of the hair was slightly appalling she found herself liking it. Then she looked at his face. He had a strong nose and jaw, and quite to her surprise pointed ears. His eyebrows were angled up, and he had nice full lips. Nyota blinked and the noticed he was wearing the dark gray uniform of a graduate and instructor. She immediately panicked. She had hit a professor!

She bowed, "I'm truly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really sorry Commander." She told him.

He blinked, "There is no need to apologize, it was no one's fault, and therefore there is no logical reason for either to apologize."

"Oh." Nyota chuckled nervously.

"You must be new here, I do not believe I have seen you before. You are?" He inquired.

"Cadet Uhura Sir. I just arrived. Thank you for catching me…."

He raised an eyebrow slightly an nodded, "It was the logical course of action. I am Command Spock."

Nyota's eyes went wide with shock, not only had she managed to hit into a professor but it just had to be the famous Commander Spock. She swore in her head. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Commander Spock." She smiled at him and offered her hand. He raised an eyebrow, and she winched remembering too late that Vulcans didn't shake hands. She quickly dropped her hand.

"Um…thanks again." She bowed her head blushing and quickly picked up her back which had fallen. Spock nodded and they both went on their way. Nyota breathed deep breaths trying to calm herself. Then she glanced at her schedule and proceeded to hyperventilate. Her first _three_ classes tomorrow were being taught by _Commander Spock_. She was taking Romulan I and Vulcan I and also Physics II. She had to take the physics course because it was required for all Cadets to graduate. And they were all being taught by Commander Spock! She could have fainted. Of all the things that could have happened that day, she had to humiliate herself in front of her professor. And she had wanted to make a good impression!

Sighing, she entered her room to find it empty. She dropped her bags on her bed and then decided that since she had time to kill she might as well walk the campus. She wanted to get outside to calm herself. She left the room, but not before changing into the Cadet's uniform.

Spock had been surprised when he had bumped into the Cadet. It was quite unusual of him to be so distracted, but he had been thinking about his lecture the following morning. Not only that, but the girl had been only wearing a tank top and jeans, and well just like all men he admired beauty. Spock blinked and mentally shook himself. There was no reason to be concerning himself with the incident. She had simply been aesthetically pleasing, although quite illogical in her thought process. Why did she think to apologize when it had been neither of their faults? He gave his equivalent of a sigh, which was a out breath about 2% longer than usual. He continued towards his office to figure out what he would be lecturing the next day. But for some reason it took him several seconds to push away the look of her nice brown eyes when she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Emberrassment

Chapter 2: Embarrassment

Nyota woke up at exactly 0630 hours. She looked over at her room mate. She had been only slightly surprised when it turned out that her roommate was in fact green, and from Orion. But Nyota had never held appearances against people. They had chatted last night and Nyota had quickly noticed just how much her roommate liked the boys. Stifling a chuckle at some of things she had heard yesterday she sat up in bed. She went and showered quickly. Then she dried up and put on her regulation uniform. If there was one thing that she found uncomfortable about it was just how short the skirt was. However, she didn't want to stand out by being the only one with a long skirt. She went to the mirror, pulled back her hair so into a pony tail that sat near the top of her head. Then she quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed her school bag before heading out. The mess hall was not surprisingly nearly empty. She grabbed her food and then went to sit in one of the more crowded tables. The only people up were the ones who hadn't slept at all, or who needed to study before a class. Most barely noticed her as she sat down, but one or two of the guys looked at her. She ignored them and ate her toast in silence. Once finished she cleared up and walked towards her class room. Checking her phone she found that she still have an hour to kill before class. But she didn't have anything to do, so she entered the classroom any ways. It was deserted. She walked to the first row and placed her bag down. Her first class was Vulcan I. Taking out her wireless earphones she placed them in her ears and played some Vulcan music. She thought it might get her in the swing of things. It did help relax her and she loved listening to it, loved catching the Vulcan words and understanding them. Despite the fact that she was taking Vulcan I, she had already studies it for several years on her own. But in order to take the higher courses she needed to take this one first.

Spock grabbed his PADD and walked towards his classroom. His brisk pace quickly brought him to the door, and he entered. He walked up to his podium and placed his PADD down. He looked up across the room and it was only then that he noticed the Cadet who was sitting in the first row. He immediately raised an eyebrow, his way of showing surprise. He was in fact quite surprised to see a Cadet sitting in the class room 43 minutes before the class even began.

He cleared his throat and asked in his neutral tone, "Excuse me, Cadet Uhura may I ask why you are here forty-three minutes early? Did you not get the schedule? Did you not see that this class doesn't begin until 0815?"

There was no response. He could see Cadet Uhura moving her lips silently and tapping her leg to some music. Then he noticed that she had ear phones in. He asked the same question louder this time. Still no response. Knitting his brow slightly he stepped off the podium and walked towards her. She didn't look up until he stood right in front of her. She glanced up and her eyes widened. What an illogical response, he thought. She quickly took out her ear phones and blushed brightly.

"I'm sorry Professor, but did you say something?" Nyota grimaced inwardly.

"Yes, I did Cadet. I inquired into why you are here 41 minutes early? Did you not receive the schedule? Did you not read that this class doesn't begin until 0815?" He asked.

He saw her jaw clench slightly and her eyes dilate. "Yes, Sir. I did. However, I merely wished to arrive early. I didn't not know it was against regulations." Her tone was tight. He observed this and realized he must have offended her in some way.

"No, of course not. However, it is illogical to arrive so early as there is nothing to be gained by doing so." He replied. She blinked at him.

Then Nyota decided to risk something. She smiled slightly and asked in Vulcan, "And why are you so early Professor?" Then she winced at her own terrible pronunciation. Dam. That had come out terrible.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I always arrive early, Cadet." He replied in Vulcan, "You need to practice your pronunciation, your placement of you stress was wrong. What you actually asked me was 'And why are you so cute Professor?' However, I understood your meaning."

Nyota blanched and tried not to blush. How embarrassing was that! "Oh. I'm sorry Commander Spock. I haven't had the opportunity to practice often." She wanted to crawl into a small hole. This was too embarrassing. Not only had she fumbled with her Vulcan, but she had asked SPOCK why he was so cute? The even more embarrassing part was that she caught herself glancing at him slightly and marveling at his refined features.

Spock nodded, "I noticed." He replied blandly. On anyone else that comment would have been patronizing or sarcastic, but he was merely stating an observation.

Nyota blanched again and nodded. Then she picked up her PADD and quickly began scanning its contents, anything to escape Spock's gaze. Spock watched her for a few seconds then moved away. He reviewed his own notes. Then he checked his schedule and noticed that Cadet Uhura was in six of his classes: Vulcan I, Romulan I, Physics II, Kilgone I, Vulcan Culture I, and Learning How to Translate Transmissions I. He raised an eyebrow interested. He thought to himself, "I logically conclude she has had practice in all of these subjects as well, which means she is in keen on languages."

This observation was confirmed when Uhura arrived at each of his classes. She had been mortified to learn she had six classes with him. However, she promised herself to practice hard and show him how good of a student she was.


	3. Chapter 3 Challenge

Chapter 3: Challenge

After only four weeks at Star Fleet, Nyota had risen to the top of every one of her classes. She studies constantly and spent every single free moment at the transmissions lab, translating transmissions from Space. The work fascinated her, and her work paid off. She got the highest grades on every paper and every test. She worked especially hard at her Vulcan and Romulan, wanting to show Commander Spock that she wasn't the bubbling student she had been the first day. Then on the 15th class of Vulcan I, she caught a mistake that Commander Spock had made in his lecture. She sat stock still as the implications hit her. Commander Spock had made a mistake! What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to embarrass the professor but she couldn't stand around and simply watch the mistake go unaddressed. She ignored the problem until after the lecture, finishing up her notes and listening carefully to every word he said. At the very end, she caught herself watching his face as he spoke. His lips moved in such perfect harmony, producing the perfect syllables for every word. Although his tone displayed no emotion, she could tell from his eyes that he was extremely tired that day. She couldn't think what had happened to make the usually brisk professor exhausted. When everyone had finally exited the room, Nyota packed up her things and walked up to Commander Spock.

Spock looked up Cadet Uhura. She stood at the head of his podium her PADD in her arms. He gathered she was nervous for she was shifting from foot to foot. How illogical, why should she be nervous? He blinked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. Her lips quirked and to his surprise she smiled. Why would he get this reaction from her he wondered?

"Is there anything you need?" He asked in his level tone, not expressing his curiosity at her physical actions. She gulped. He blinked.

"Um…Commander Spock?" She asked and her voice shook slightly. He wondered why she would be so nervous. Humans were truly illogical.

"Yes, Cadet Uhura?" He asked once again.

She leveled her gaze with his, and took a breath. Then she said very carefully, "I believe you made a mistake in your lecture Sir." Her shoulders slumped as if she was relieved, but her eyes portrayed anxiety.

Spock blinked and his pride was injured slightly. He had made a mistake? How illogical. He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you believe this?"

"Sir, in your lecture you translated the English sentence 'Love your neighbor as you love yourself' as 'Understand your neighbor as you understand yourself'. This sentence however doesn't covey the same meaning as the English sentence does." She licked her lips slightly and smiled very softly. Her eyes held a proud light, challenging him to tell her she was wrong.

Spock blinked and was silent for a second composing himself. It was his equivalent of an unbelieving stare. Although his pride was hurt by this comment the logic and truth of it was clear.

"It appears you are correct Cadet Uhura. Well done, catching that." He nodded at her, and then he nearly sighed. He was completely exhausted. His father had contacted him the previous night inquiring into his life in Star Fleet. Of course an argument had followed, and had left him sleepless. Even his mediation had been fitful, and even though Vulcans' could go for long periods of time without sleep, being half human meant the he had human needs too. He had a sudden urge to rub his temples. He looked up to see Cadet Uhura looking at him questioningly.

Nyota noticed the Commander's exhausted look. He seemed to have gotten almost no sleep recently. When she made eye contact with him she flushed slightly but couldn't help asking, "Sir, are you alright? You look a bit strained." What a stupid question she chided herself. When he didn't respond she asked again, but in Vulcan. He blinked.

"I am fine Cadet Uhura. It is illogical for you to believe I am not." He responded.

Nyota's brow immediately knitted together, "Actually it's not Sir. The rims of your eyes are slightly scrunched and your lips are tight. Moreover, you have been looking at that wall for the last minute." She replied in Vulcan. Her tone was sharp, but only because she was worried about him. She suddenly blanched. She had just told the Commander that she paid close attention to his physical appears. Dear Gods, she thought.

Spock nearly stared at the Cadet in front of him. Not only had she told him there was a mistake in his lecture but she had just given him a very logical explanation to why she thought he wasn't fine. It was almost ironic. Logically he must accept the explanation, but his human half was annoyed that she had noticed his lapse. However, he was slightly grateful that she had.

"That was very observant of you Cadet. Most people won't notice if I remained silent for a whole year." He told her, and barely contained a note of bitterness from entering his voice. There was no suspicion in his mind that most of the cadets despised him. He was a very demanding teacher and he never added a coat of sugar to his comments about his pupils work. It was illogical to do so, for without suggestions nobody would ever get better. His eyes must have portrayed some sort of pair because Cadet Uhura's eyes softened and she smiled at him softly.

"That is not true Commander. You are a very well respected graduate and one of Star Fleets most famous Commanders. Many people would miss…notice your absence." She told him.

He noticed the slip, "Miss me?" He raised an eyebrow. She flushed slightly. "Missing implies some sort of emotional attachment, and I am quite sure that nobody would 'miss' me." He noticed that Cadet Uhura gulped slightly and that her heartbeat accelerated by 5%.

"I would, Sir." She mumbled. "You're an excellent professor. You know about everything you teach. I think you are the best linguistics professor around." She told him.

Spock blinked, but his heart glowed slightly. "Thank you Cadet. Now I believe we will both be late for our next classes." He bowed his head and retrieved his PADD. She followed suit. He couldn't help notice that she was slightly redder than usually and that her breaths came slightly faster. How illogical, he thought. He also couldn't help notice that his own heart beat 2% faster too. How curious.


	4. Chapter 4 Tutoring

Thank you everyone for the favorites and the reviews! They mean a lot to me! 3 Thanks a ton!

Chapter 4: Tutoring

Nyota had avoided speaking with Commander Spock in private since that incident. However, now that she had found out that in order to get a position on the Enterprise as the communications officer(something she had been dreaming about) she would have to graduate after only three years, which meant she would have to take summer classes and skip the Vulcan and Romulan second year courses. In order to skip those two courses she would have to take the placement tests and test out of them, which meant she needed to practice. And the only person who could teach her everything she needed to know about the Romulan and Vulcan languages was of course Commander Spock. So now she was standing in front of his office, her finger held right above the bell which would send her request for entrance to the Commander. Sighing and bracing herself she pushed the button. Inside a ringing went off.

"Enter" came the calm response. Her heart jumped slightly. Taking a deep breath she entered the office. It was very bare; there was a beige desk, with a small plant next to it. There was a window with the blinds up letting the setting sun's rays pierce the room. In the middle of the room was a light brown rug, and on one wall there was a bookshelf with held several PADDS and to her surprise quite a few paper books. Paper books hadn't been made for over five hundred years. It seemed he had collected them. Other than that the room was barren. Typical, she thought. Despite it being after school hours, Commander Spock still wore his black uniform. She had known he would, so she had worn her Cadet's uniform. Suddenly she felt very conspicuous and was very aware of how short the skirt was. Unconsciously her hand went to the hem of her skirt and tried to tug it further down. She didn't notice, but Commander Spock eyes followed her movement.

"Cadet Uhura? To what may I give the pleasure of you presence?" He asked snapping her out of her reverie and surprising her with the human colloquialism.

She felt herself blush slightly and then nodded, her lips twitching into a smile. "Sir, I would like to discuss a matter of high importance to me." She responded. She could have sworn his eyebrow moved slightly.

"And what is this matter of high importance?" He replied.

She took a deep breath, "Sir I came to ask whether or not you would tutor me in Vulcan and Romulan for the next seven months." It was now or never, she thought.

Commander Spock raised an eyebrow delicately, "What is the logical reason for you wishing to be tutored?"

Her lips betrayed her amusement at his phrasing of the question, "Sir, I have always dreamed of serving on the USS Enterprise, but I learned yesterday that in order for me to do so I must graduate in three years instead of four. In order to do this, I must skip the Romulan II and Vulcan II classes. I was hoping that you could tutor me."

His eyebrow, which had returned to original position rose again, "I happen to teach both courses, so I already have the course material. I don't see why it should be a problem for me to instruct you. However, I must tell you that the courses you want to take are advanced courses. I will not tolerate laziness or lack of effort on your part." He told her.

She was hurt that he would think so lowly of her, slightly indignant, and grateful that he had accepted. Her heart swelled slightly at the thought of being alone with him during the lesson. She nodded. "Of course Commander. When would be the best time for you?"

"The only time that I am not busy is on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons from 1800 hours to 2000 hours. Logically as there are no classes at that time, you should be free as well."

Nyota nodded, not displaying the fact that she was extremely excited about the fact that she would be with him for two hours. "I am available at that time as well. Could we have our first lesson tomorrow?"

"That would be fine Cadet. I recommend that you study." He told her in his same neutral tones.

She flushed slightly, her excitement immediately evaporating, and felt her indignation rise, "Yes, Sir. I expect that you shall have a lesson prepared for then." She told him in Vulcan and then nodded to him. Before he had time to reprimand her for the comment she left the room, breathing hard. Once outside she breathed out. What had she just done? Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? She shook her head at her own pride and walked towards her room. She had to prepare for the lesson and she needed to be prepared enough to make up for her moment of anger back there.

Despite the annoyance which she felt at the time, she couldn't stop herself smiling slightly as she thought about the expression on Commander Spock's face when she had said that. His eyes had gone wide and is lips had twitched up ever so slightly as if her were amused at her outbreak. It was an almost cute expression. She sighed as she walked and told herself to stop it. But even as she did so, her heart beat faster as she thought of tomorrow and her first lesson with Commander Spock.

Spock stared at the place where Cadet Uhura had stood. He wasn't sure if his ears had heard right, but he was almost positive that he had just heard her reprimand him in Vulcan. Mentally shaking himself he realized just how illogical his last thought had been. Of course his ears hadn't misheard; it was quite illogical that he would believe that. Her eyes had brightened when she told him to prepare himself, and he couldn't help admiring the way her lips had moved as she spoke. Her face was so symmetrical, her skin so pure and unmarked. He noticed his heart had sped up by 3.5%. He suddenly was filled with an excitement, and he wished that tomorrow afternoon would come faster. Her mixture of sharp attitude and modesty was quite refreshing. He pulled back from his thoughts, curious as to why he had been thinking such illogical thoughts. He stood up and rearranged the things on his desk, placing his PADD in exactly the right place. Then he adjusted his uniform and walked around the desk. Then he stopped and simply stared at the door. His thoughts raced, seven months of tutoring Cadet Uhura. It was illogical but he couldn't help suspecting that his life was about to get much more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 Invitation

**Hey thanks everyone for the Reviews, faves and watches! They are really appreciated! I hope you like this next chapter =D**

Chapter 5: Invitation

Nyota looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back as usual. However, today she had decided to put on a small layer of makeup. She had added a bit of eyeliner and some nice rosy lipstick. For some reason she wanted to look good that day. Sighing, she arranged her uniform and grabbed her PADD. Then she left the room, after saying goodbye to Galia and walked down the corridors towards Spock's office.

It had been a month now since she had begun taking lessons with him. The first lesson had been the most nerve racking, but it turned out that her studying had paid off. She had quickly settled down into speaking Romulan and Vulcan with him. She grinned to herself and hummed slightly as she remembered all the hours she had spent in his office. After the first few tutoring classes they had both relaxed and started having very deep discussions about different areas of Vulcan culture, science and human cultures. Most nights they went passed their set time, not noticing that the sun had set because they were so engrossed in their conversations. Nyota was learning quickly. She was also beginning to realize that she was completely and utterly infatuated with her Commander. She had started noticing her crush where she realized that her thoughts were constantly going to him.

She would walk down to get a coffee and remember that Commander Spock enjoyed tea over coffee. She would be walking past a classroom where the students were studying physics and she would remember that Spock had a degree in science. Almost everything she saw, heard or smelled reminded her of him. And the moment she thought of him, her mind would remember her conversations with him, remember the look of his eyes as he talked about a particularly fascinating subject, remember his wonderful ears and eyebrows. She particularly loved it when she would comment on something and he would reply, "Fascinating." That simple phase had the power to send her into happy laughter and to make her heart flutter. She sighed. She really was completely and utterly head over heels in love with Spock. She tried her best to hide it and felt confident that so far she had. But there had been some nervous moment, where she had had to pinch herself to stop herself from staring at him while he spoke. And then she always had to fight the urge to take her hand and feel the tip of his ear. It was getting harder and harder by the day, but she promised herself that she would never give in. She valued her career and her friendship with Spock to highly to let herself give in to her desire. Instead, she satisfied herself with the fact that slowly she was becoming good friends with him.

She turned a corner in the corridor, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her feet had memorized the path to Spock's office. Her mind was floating in a heaven of thoughts about Spock. One thought struck her, her favorite time of the week was now the four hours she spent in his office.

Her feet stopped her in front of his door. She shook herself to clear her head and pushed the intercom. "Enter" came the reply as always. She stepped in the room, and smiled as she saw Spock look up.

"Ah, Cadet Uhura." He commented.

Suddenly, without thinking she replied, "Sir, you can call me Nyota."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well then Nyota. If we are pushing aside formalities you may call me Spock."

Nyota couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her, and then she broke into a wide grin. "Spock, what shall we discuss today?" She asked, smoothly transitioning into the less formal of the Vulcan dialects.

His lips twitched and she smiled. She had learned to read that small little movement as the equivalent of a full out smile.

Spock glanced up when he heard her enter. He didn't let his face show it, but his heart had sped up slightly, and he had experienced a queer swooping sensation in his stomach. This was happening more and more often in her presence. He didn't miss the fact that she was wearing makeup for the first time. It intrigued him, why start wearing makeup now? It was illogical.

"Nyota, it is illogical for you to be using cosmetics to add to your appearance as you have never done so before. Why had you started?" He asked in Vulcan.

He was her raiser her eyebrows slightly and then she laughed, "Not everything in the universe is logical Spock. I felt like wearing makeup." She answered in Vulcan.

He watched her as she laughed gently and found himself enjoying the sound immensely. Tearing himself away from these thoughts however, he blinked and looked at his PADD. Then he suggested, "I believe you need to learn the subjunctive verb tense. We will practice it today."

Her laughter stopped and she nodded, "Of course, Spock." She sat down opposite him, across the desk and placed down her on PADD.

Nyota looked up when the automatic lights turned on. She noticed that the light from the window had vanished and that the moon was gibbous. She noted that Spock followed her gaze.

"It seems we have passed our time limit once again." Spock stated plainly. They hadn't noticed the time flying by, seeing as they had become wrapped up in an argument about the more obscure areas of English grammar. Somehow, they had wound up discussing English grammar in Vulcan, and their discussion had soon become a heated debate.

"Yes it seems we have. Not that I mind," Nyota replied. Suddenly she felt exhausted and hungry. She remembered she hadn't eaten since lunch. Reaching up and rubbed her eyes and sighed. Spock looked at her.

"You seem tired and famished. I apologize for taking so long." He said, and she noted a hint of concern in his voice. This made her smile slightly, and her heart hum happily.

"No really, it's fine. I enjoyed our discussion. Although I must say I am starving." She commented dryly.

He raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression you had eaten."

Nyota raised her own eyebrow in return, "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"No. I was going to get something now; there is a particular café I enjoy. Now that I know you haven't eaten it is only logical that I ask if you would like to accompany me. I would not like it if my best student were to faint from exhaustion and lack of nutrition." Spock answered calmly. His request was spoken in the most neutral voice, but she heard the smallest hint of apprehension. She looked into his eyes, her heart beating wildly. She saw that there a glimmer of hope.

She grinned broadly, "I would love to join you, Spock." She paused and then added "As student and teacher."

He nodded, and she couldn't help noticing that he seemed slightly disappointed. Could he perhaps like her in another way than just pupil and professor? Her stomach did flips at the idea and her heart swelled. Then she banished such thoughts as completely illogical.

Spock stood up. "Shall we go?" He asked using the English colloquialism.

"Of course," Nyota grinned, grabbed her PADD and nearly skipped over to the door. Spock followed and nodded to her. They entered the corridor and Spock quickly got into stride. Nyota followed his step, coming along side. She couldn't help doing a dance in her head. She was going to eat dinner with Spock!


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner

**Sorry for the late update! this chapter was really long =)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and the faves and the watches! I really appreciate all the support!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

Chapter 6: Dinner

They walked down through the Academy. They were perfectly in stride, right next to each other. For once, the city wasn't covered in fog, and the moon shone brightly above them. A few stars were peaking out and the whole world was illuminated in a place light. The shadows were longer and darker and the world had become a monotone color. Almost everyone was inside or out eating, so it was very empty. Neither of them minded this much, and although they didn't speak as they walked, the silence was a comfortable one. A few crickets were chirping and much to Nyota's surprise some fireflies had come out. The night was relatively warm for the time of year, but it wasn't too warm. A cool sea breeze blew past them as they walked and Nyota couldn't suppress a shiver. The sensation the wind had on her skin was nice, but gave her Goosebumps. She couldn't help wondering if this was anything like what touching Spock felt like, cool, soft, and sensual.

It seemed that Spock had sensed her shiver for he asked, "Are you cold Nyota?" in Vulcan.

She looked at him in the night, and suppressed ad gasp of admiration. The moonlight played off his face wonderfully, and the tips of his ears were illuminated so that he looked like some sort of god. "No, I'm fine." She answered in Vulcan. The breeze brushed them again and despite having told him she wasn't cold, she couldn't suppress another shiver.

"Why do you insist that you are not cold, when it is illogical to do so?" He asked again, his voice was less neutral and slightly softer. She smiled and laughed gently.

"Because I do not want to worry you," She replied grinning. She couldn't see it, but she knew his eyebrow had gone up. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

"That is illogical. I do not wish for you to get ill, it would be very unfortunate and would make it so that you could not attend classes." His voice was even softer and she couldn't help a small shudder at the sound. It was so soft and gentle.

"I'm fine Spock. Thanks for the thought though."

Spock couldn't understand why she insisted that she was fine, when she was clearly cold. However, he decided not to push the issue. He didn't want to express the fact that the real reason he didn't want her ill was because he wouldn't be able to see her if she missed class. He also cared very much for her general well being.

He led them off campus away from the most commonly visited restaurants and bars towards a restaurant he enjoyed greatly. It was a vegetarian restaurant that he had discovered during his years as a Cadet. When they arrived he opened the door for her and when she smiled at him he felt his temperature rise slightly.

They were seated at a couples table by a window. Once seated Spock turned to Nyota, "May I recommend the soups? They are very well done." He told her. She smiled at him.

"What shall you be ordering?" She asked, continuing their conversation in Vulcan.

"I believe that I shall order the vegetable tart, one of my favorites." He replied, also in Vulcan.

"Hm…that sounds really good as well, but the salads are really catching my eye." Nyota commented.

Spock watched her scan the menu, and suddenly had the urge to order a salad as well. He thought about this for a moment and the logical conclusion became obvious. "The salads are very good as well, I was thinking of those too. If you would like the salad and the tart as well, it is only logical that we should share." The corners of his mouth twitched up and he was extremely pleased by the fact that the logical conclusion was also the one he desired to pursue. The thought of sharing dishes thrilled him, for it was one of the things that Vulcans' only did with someone they cared for. This thought made him reconsider suddenly. He should not be having such thoughts about his student. It was improper, he could quote the rule book by heart and yet his own feelings were telling him to toss the rule book out the window. It was completely illogical.

"That would be wonderful," Nyota's voice cut through his mental argument. He looked up and her to see her smiling broadly at him. His argument vanished and he felt himself swelling with joy. His lips twitched, and he had to force them not to completely betray him.

"Good. Then I shall order," he replied. He waited for the waiter to come over, and then gave their order. The waitress, who was from Lepin( a planet completely underwater) showed her surprise by flapping her gills. But she nodded took the order and asked if they would like drinks.

Spock turned to Nyota, who smiled and replied, "A fruit juice would be wonderful." The waitress nodded and asked which one, Nyota decided on a citrus and mango one.

"And you sir?" The waitress asked in English.

"I would like a glass of the mildest Vulcan wine you have." Spock answered, thinking he could use some wine. Despite the fact that alcohol didn't affect Vulcans, the flavor was wonderful.

The waitress nodded and left, leaving Nyota and him in an awkward silence. He was feeling unusually out of place right then, his legs were cramping too. He shifted them and stretched them under the table. As he did so he brushed against something warm and soft. His temperature rose and he knew his ears were flushed. He glanced at Nyota who had blushed. The place where their legs had touched tickled and seemed to feel warmer than the rest of his body.

"Excuse me, Nyota. I am extremely sorry. I miss calculated the distance between us." Spock quickly said, trying to remain unflustered.

"Oh, it's fine Spock." Nyota replied quietly, looking him in the eye. He couldn't look away. He was completely captivated. Then the food arrived and provided a perfect excuse to end the very embarrassing moment. He sighed to himself.

Nyota could help shuddering when she felt his leg brush hers. When she looked at him she could detect a green coloring in his ears, and his cheeks seemed quite flushed. This caused her to smile softly to herself. When he apologized she had to force herself not to reply that she had enjoyed it. She couldn't believe she was thinking of her professor in such a way. However, she wouldn't be the one to break the gaze. When the food finally came, it was a relief.

The waitress placed the food in the middle of the table, and placed an empty plate in front of each of them. She gave Nyota her fruit juice, and handed Spock his wine. Nyota smiled as Spock took the glass he was handed delicately and sipped from it very elegantly. His eyes closed briefly as he tasted the wine, and she couldn't help smiling at his expression. It was the most relaxed and blissful one she had ever seen on him. He opened his eyes then and she blushed slightly as she made eye contact with him. Blinking quickly she looked away, and served herself some tart and salad.

When she looked back at him, she could tell he was slightly confused, but didn't comment on it. He reached over and took the serving utensils from her. As he did so, his hand brushed hers and she experienced extreme butterflies in her stomach. He didn't seem to notice though. Without looking at her he served himself a portion of the tart and salad as well. Then he did a very human thing, he pulled the cuffs of his uniform up slightly, making sure they didn't get stained. Nyota has to suppress a giggle at that. Clearing her throat slightly she reached for her utensils and still smiling took a bite of the food. It was delicious. She took a few more bites before glancing at Spock. He was delicately eating, and watching him reminded her of the upper-class gentlemen in French movies.

Breaking the silence she said in Vulcan, "The food is wonderful. How long have you known of this restaurant?"

He looked at her, and after placing his knife and fork gently on his plate, he clasped his fingers and placed his forearms on the table. Only then did he reply, also in Vulcan, "I discovered it while I was a Cadet. I enjoyed it then because it was not visited by many other Cadets, and because as I am a vegetarian it had many choices."

Nyota smiled and took a sip of her own drink. It was wonderfully sweet, but also slightly tart. A perfect combination. "I can understand why you enjoyed it." Then she grinned as a thought stuck her, "Did you just use the word enjoy? Did you just admit to an emotion?" She asked teasing him gently.

His lips twitched upwards, and his eyes gleamed with hidden amusement, "You know very well that I did, as you pointed it out yourself."

Nyota's heart fluttered slightly at his gentle teasing and she laughed gently. She took another bite of her food and asked a question she had wanted to ask for a while, "May I make a personal inquiry?"

"Of course," Spock answered, also eating some more. After swallowing she asked, "Why did you reject the Vulcan Science Academy and decide to join Star Fleet?"

She saw his stiffen slightly and suddenly was apprehensive. Had she pushed him too far, had she ruined everything? However, as she watched him he relaxed again.

"I am ashamed to say that I rejected the council for very human reasons. They insulted my mother, and I could not stand this. Instead of keeping my emotions in check I submitted to them and satisfied my human urge to rebel by rejecting them." He told her, not looking at her. His face was flushed slightly, his ears turning green. She could tell he was ashamed of his actions.

Curious she asked, "They insulted your mother? I thought that Vulcan's were very cultured and despite appearing cold they were not openly rude."

He raised an eyebrow, "We usually are. They did not directly insult her, but implied it. They told me that I had excelled all expectations and they were accepting me despite my _disadvantage_." He spoke the word with venom, and Nyota suddenly had the urge to reach over and touch his hand. She wanted to comfort him.

Still she had to ask, "Your disadvantage?"

Then just as he responded, it hit her, "My _human _mother. I could not accept this insult and replied that I had decided to reject their acceptance. You may guess that they did not take this well, in fact they pointed out that I was acting on my emotions. It was true, but I denied it and instead replied that I was immensely grateful to all of them." He flushed again, and looked down.

"Grateful?" Nyota asked, her eyebrow rose in a perfect imitation of him. He looked at her and his eyes were clouded by shame.

"I believe my exact wording was, 'he only emotion I would like to convey is gratitude. Thank you ministers. Live long and prosper'. I admit that I uttered the last phrase with the exact opposite thought in mind." He told her in Vulcan. He took a sip of his wine, avoiding her eyes.

Nyota imaged Spock standing in front of the council and saying "Live long and prosper" with as much venom as a half-Vulcan could. The image made her laugh out loud. Spock looked up at her outburst and she grinned broadly and continued laughing. She placed her head in her hands and just cracked up. The idea was so wonderful; the thought of Spock indirectly insulting the council who had quite cruelly insulted his mother was so pleasing.

"Why are you amused, Nyota? It is illogical." He asked. Nyota tried to get her breath back but she couldn't and continued laughing. When she finally stopped she looked back at him grinning foolishly. She knew that her outburst had confused him. His eyebrow was raised.

"I just love the idea of you throwing back their acceptance of you right in their faces. They deserved it. It must have been perfect and priceless to watch." She told him.

His eyebrow remained up, but his eyes twinkled slightly and his lips twitched again, "I must say it was satisfying. Although illogical I am ashamed to admit." His eyes clouded lsightly again.

"Don't be ashamed! It was the right thing to do, they don't deserve you." She told him, smiling brightly.

Spock watched Nyota as she laughed and smiled at him. The fact that she thought that he had done the right thing touched him. The fact that she was amused by it, and that she found the thought of him rejecting the council incredibly wonderful gave him the butterflies. He realized that maybe his illogical choice had been the right one. He would never have met Nyota otherwise. She was the first person he had met, other than his parents, who completely accepted him. Sometimes his father didn't even accept him completely.

"I appreciate your support." He told her, his eyes gleaming.

She grinned slightly mischievously, "Oh, you can have it any time. I really want to meet your council. Maybe give them a piece of my mind."

This thought amused Spock greatly. He had no doubt that Nyota would in fact give them a piece of her mind. However, he felt it best to put an end to such talk. It was disrespectful, and although it pleased him he knew it was inappropriate to speak of his people in such a way.

"Nyota, that would be illogical. You must understand Vulcan culture, we are not the same as humans." He told her gently but seriously.

She stopped smiling and nodded, "You are right, of course. I apologize for my comment." She seemed slightly sad he noticed.

"I did not take offense. I have a person inquiry of my own, why did you choose to join Star Fleet?" He answered. He noticed that she blinked and then her face was illuminated with her wonderful smile again, he couldn't help that his heart beat faster.

"That's easy. I joined because I wanted to be amongst the stars. I want to learn about all the different cultures, and visit the millions of galaxies and planets." She smiled radiantly at him.

"I understand. I appreciate the universe as well, the undiscovered mysteries of it fascinate me." Spock answered passionately. Being a scientist made him want to learn everything there was to know about the vast universe.

They continued to talk of other things, different cultures and different scientific discoveries. They talked animatedly, both of them enjoying the conversation greatly. They were both sad when they finished the food, knowing that they would have to leave each other's company soon.

Nyota watched as the waitress cleared the plates. Just as she was about to leave she decided that the best way to extend their dinner was to order dessert. Quickly she ordered a fruit tart and chocolate ice cream. Spock raised an eyebrow when she did so. She looked at him and asked if he wanted anything. He told her he was fine, but Nyota couldn't resist telling the waitress to bring two spoons. Grinning to herself she looked at Spock.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why did you ask for two spoons. It was illogical, you only need one."

Nyota suppressed her grin, "Hm…..I don't know." She answered.

He raised his eyebrow even higher, "I do not believe that you of all people Nyota would not know why you did something."

Nyota chuckled, "Just wait and see." She told him flirtingly, and then inwardly blanched. She was flirting with her professor!

The dessert arrived, and the waitress not being as innocent as Spock handed each of them a Spoon before leaving. Spock looked at his and understanding dawned. He looked at Nyota questioningly.

Trying to keep her voice neutral she responded to his unvoiced question, "You've never tried chocolate ice cream or fruit tart. Consider it a cultural experience."

"Indeed." Spock mentioned and Nyota smiled brightly at him. Placing the dessert in the middle of the table she reached over and took a bit of ice cream and tart. Eating it she almost sighed in bliss, it was absolutely delicious. Nyota opened her eyes to see Spock looking at her curiously.

"Chocolate is a girl's best friend." She commented.

"That is illogical, for chocolate is not a being." Spock answered, but his eyes were amused.

Nyota waved her hand at him dismissively, "You have no idea what you are missing." Spock raided an eyebrow at that and reached over to take a bite of the dessert. Nyota watched him as he tasted it and then ate it. His eyes widened fractionally and his mouth twitched upwards.

She grinned at his expression of delight, "Told you so."

His eyes betrayed his amusement, "It appears you were right, Cadet."

Nyota tightened her lips in a suppressed smile and took another bite, "Not the first time, Commander."

"Yes, it is not the first time. Even in our discussions about cultures and linguistics you seem to make me see the logic of you ideas around 82.3% of the time." Spock replied.

"Hm…not that anyone's counting right?" Nyota teased. Spock flushed slightly and she grinned.

"No of course not." He replied and she got the distinct impression that it was the first time he had lied to her. Shaking her head slightly she took another bite. The dessert was quickly consumed, in fact they fought over the last bite. Nyota knew that Spock would let her eat it, but she also knew that she could eat the dessert anytime. It was the first time he had had it, so she told him to eat it.

"No, Nyota you may have the last bite. You ordered the dessert. It is only logical." Spock told her, gentleman like.

Nyota rolled her eyes slightly at his incredible ability to always be the gentleman, "Spock, it is only logical that you should have the last bite. I ordered the dessert for both of us, and I have eaten it may times before. It is your first time trying it, so you should be the one to have the last bite. I can come back at any time, but I know you never indulge you pleasure in anything so illogical as eating dessert." She pointed out.

Spock raised an eyebrow, his cheeks crinkling slightly, "You seem to have a fair point once again Cadet."

"See, you can't deny the logic." She could have sworn that his lips went into a full smile for a second but the moment she looked again it was gone. She could tell he was resigned but he reached over and took the last bite of dessert. She grinned. Then she asked for the check.

Spock was astounded that Nyota could convince him of almost anything, with her pure logic and incredible way with words. He had to contain his joy and amusement at the whole situation. The dinner one of the best he had had in his life. He enjoyed Nyota's presence intensely. She put his at such ease, and she playful comments and incredible knowledge appealed to his mind and his emotions at the same time. However, when she asked for the check, it was the last straw. She had convinced him to eat the last bit of dessert and now she was thinking of paying. He couldn't allow it.

When the check arrived he quickly took it. He placed his commander's card on it, knowing the meal would be billed to his account. Nyota reached out.

"Spock, no. I'll pay my part." She complained slightly indignantly.

"No, Cadet. I was the one who kept us over time, and the one who ate half of your dessert. I shall pay for this meal. Isn't a human custom for the man to pay? Also, I know many professors go out for a drink or meal with their students. It is only logical that is should pay." He told her seriously. She sighed but nodded.

"Fine. Thank you Spock." Nyota smiled at him.

"My pleasure, Nyota." He responded, meaning it. He was no longer surprised that she managed to provoke these responses from him. He was resigned to it, and at the moment his logical brain was being pushed aside by his human side. After he got his card back they left. He walked her to her room and nodded goodnight. She smiled from her door.

"Good night, Spock. Thank you for the wonderful evening." Nyota called to him as he left.

Spock had a desire to reach out and touch her cheek but he restrained himself. "You are welcome Nyota. Goodnight." With that he forced himself to walk away. His heart was beaming and he felt lightheaded with an emotion he couldn't describe. He didn't notice that for a second a smile graced his lips, then vanished. His eyes remained alight for the rest of the evening as he sat down and graded papers. He couldn't suppress the warm feeling inside of him. He looked forward to the next day, Nyota was in his first class.

Nyota let the door close in front of her. She watched Spock's retreating back until the door blocked him from sight. Her heart leapt inside of her and she smiled as brightly as she could. She was so happy, that she fell down on her bed and hummed a little tune. Galia was away from the night, and Nyota was glad she was. Gaila wouldn't have stopped questioning her to why she was so happy if she had been around. Nyota laughed out loud, her night had been wonderful. Spock had been so funny and incredible. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of his eyes and she laughed again. She couldn't wait for the next day, her first class was with Spock!


	7. Chapter 7 Bay Part 1

**thanks again for the reviews! this chapter was taking a while so i decided to make it two parts to satisfy my readers needs to read more :D  
**

Chapter 7: Bay Part 1

Nyota woke up at 0700 hours, half an hour later than usual. She sighed happily as she thought of the night before. She lay in bed for a while simply replaying the wonderful dinner. Her heart swelled happily as she thought about her conversations with Spock. Finally she rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. Then she got dressed. Once again she added some make up to her face and made sure that she looked good. She finally had someone to try and look good for. She smiled at the thought as she left her dorm. Galia had never returned, not that she had expected her to. Nyota stopped to get a quick breakfast, some fruit and an extra rich mocha. Then she took her PADD and walked towards Spock's classroom. She was early as always, but this time she was even more excited about being early than usual. It meant that she would get to see Spock for a bit before class. Humming to herself she entered the room.

Spock woke up later than usual, exactly 0013 hours later than usual. He was slightly disturbed by this fact but knew it was illogical to dwell on the matter. His mind quickly grasped on to his memories of the night before. His heart thumped happily and he closed his eyes enjoying the memories of his conversation with Nyota. It had been one of the best moments of his life, and he couldn't help feeling extremely joyful. However, he made sure not to display his emotions on his face. He took a quick shower and then dressed. Just as he was leaving his apartment he stopped to check himself in the mirror once more. He adjusted on small piece of hair that was out of place and then a small box caught his eye. It had been a present from his mother from a year before, when he had graduated and become a Commander. She had winked at him when she gave it to him and whispered into his ear, "For when you find a female who can make you forget your logic." He had scolded her gently for being so illogical, but now he realized she had been right. He had found a female who made him forget his logic. He took out the small bottle inside the box. It contained a liquid with a strong smell. He took off the cap and sniffed it. It smelled of fresh rain and crushed pine needles to him. Taking his finger, he placed a drop of the liquid on his hand and then rubbed it behind his ears. He also dabbed some at his throat. Satisfied that he now smelled like the liquid in the bottle he replaced the cap and put it away. Then he noticed how illogical he was being, why did he care so much? He mentally shook himself, and returned to the kitchen. Grabbing a fruit and his PADD he walked towards his classroom. He knew he was early but he anticipated meeting Nyota. He arrived at the door and entered. He quickly searched the room and was disappointed to notice that Nyota wasn't there. His heart fell and he wondered if he had pushed her away with his comments the night before. He hoped he hadn't. Shaking his head at his own foolishness he began to eat his fruit.

Nyota entered the classroom and took a quick glance around. Immedietly her temperature rose and stomach flip-flopped. Spock stood at his podium eating a fruit and reading something on his PADD. He glanced up as she entered and she smiled at him. The corners of his mouth perked up and she could see that he was immensely pleased to see her. She walked over to her usual place and sat down on the edge of her desk. Placing PADD and fruit down she took a sip of her Mocha. It was wonderful, but not as wonderful as knowing that her actions were being observed by Spock.

"Cadet Uhura." He nodded at her and then came around to stand next to her. She smiled at him over her Mocha.

"Professor Spock." She raised an eyebrow and saw his eyes light up. He stepped closer to her and she got a whiff of a wonderful scent. He smelled like grass after it had rained and of crushed pine needles. It was incredibly arousing and she couldn't help taking a deep breath to smell it again.

Breathing deeply she commented in Romulan so that if anyone heard they wouldn't understand, "You smell nice Commander." She grinned as she saw his ears turn green and his cheeks flush slightly.

"I notice that you are using cosmetics again Cadet." He replied, also in Romulan. She smiled at him and nodded.

His eyes were alight, and she could tell he was pleased. He glanced down at her Mocha and asked one again in Romulan, "May I inquire what you are drinking Nyota?" She didn't miss the fact that he has addressed her by her first name. It made her heart beat faster.

"It's a mocha Spock," She replied, forced to return to English because she didn't think there was a word for Mocha in Romulan.

"Understood. What does it taste like?" He asked, and she could tell he was curious. She grinned.

"I couldn't explain it, why don't you try it for yourself. Another cultural experience." She commented flirtingly returning to Romulan again. She laughed when she saw his eyes widen slightly and his ears turn dark green for a second. Then he looked at her and nodded. Grinning she handed her cup over to him. He sniffed it and his lips quirked up. Then gently he took a sip, and Nyota couldn't help noticing that his lips had touched the same place hers had. An indirect kiss she thought and blushed maroon.

Spock looked up at her again and she smiled, "So?"

"I take it that this drink has chocolate?" He asked.

"Yes, I asked for extra chocolate."

"It is interesting and exquisite. I must order one sometime." He replied handing the drink back to her. Smiling she took it and quite purposefully took a sip from the same place his lips had touched. She had a distinct impression that she could feel the texture of his lips on the cup. At that moment a student arrived and Spock quickly turned and walked back to his podium. He glanced around the room, and his eyes only stayed on Nyota for a second longer than they had on the rest of the room. Nyota sat down in her seat and smiled.

The lecture went by too fast for Nyota's liking. She loved listening to Spock speak. Thankfully her next two classed were with him as well. For all three lectures she sat back and listened as he talked. She took notes in the Physics class, but in the Romulan and Vulcan ones she didn't need to. Instead she contented herself with watching him speak and watching his lips move. Whenever he asked a question she raised her hand to answer, and many times he asked her to answer. She knew that his eyes never strayed from her when she spoke and that many times he focused on her while he spoke. This knowledge made her smile and filled her with bursts of joy. At the end of the final class, she was the last one to leave as usual. She walked up to his podium, looking like she had a question about the lecture. In fact she had other plans.

Spock glanced up at Nyota when she came and stood in front of him. His lips lifted up slightly and she smiled at him. He loved her smile. Nodding at her he picked up his PADD and stepped out from behind the podium.

"Yes, Nyota?" he asked in Swahili. He enjoyed switching languages while talking to her, it was not only an enjoyable mental task but it also gave them privacy.

She did not look at all surprised that he spoke her native tongue. She responded, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the beach later today. My final two classes have been canceled because the professor is ill. I was thinking of going down to the ocean."

Spock was taken aback by the request but it immediately caused his heart to beat faster and he experienced that swooping sensation in his stomach again. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "That would be acceptable. It will be help me learn more of human culture. I have only been to the beach a few times, and still do not understand the logic of it. Perhaps you can enlighten me with your logic."

This response brought out a chuckle in Nyota and he smiled slightly. "Sounds good then, see you around 1500 hours then."

"Where shall we meet?" He asked as she turned away.

"How about outside the eating hall?" She suggested.

"That would be fine. Until then, Nyota." He nodded at her. She smiled at him and turned to go. Just as she did she heard his say, "One moment please. Nyota, is there anything I should wear that would be appropriate for the beach?'"

The image of Spock in swimming trunks gave Nyota a thrill and she smiled coyly to herself. She turned back to him and responded quite evenly, "Most people wear swimming suits to the beach." She suppressed the urge to grin outright when he raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Swimming suits? And what exactly are those?" He asked and she could tell he was curious.

She raised her own eyebrow. Could her perhaps not know what swimming short were? Smugly she replied, "Look it up."

His lips quirked, "Was that a challenge Cadet?"

She turned and as she was walking away she called back teasingly, "Maybe Commander. I wouldn't test your luck that it wasn't." And with that satisfying comment she left, her heart soaring high. She couldn't wait for her classes to go by. The day couldn't get any better….or it could if Spock took the hint and bought some swimming trunks and wore them. Nyota smiled happily at the thought and chuckled to herself.

Spock grabbed his PADD and walked purposefully to his apartment. He would not let Nyota's teasing challenge overcome him. He would look up these things called swimming suits, and would get a pair. He knew that beneath Nyota's initial challenge had been another challenge, she wanted him to follow human tradition and wear a swim suit to the beach. He entered his code and entered his room. Placing the PADD on his kitchenette table he walked over to the wall and voiced, "Computer. Search up human swimming suits. Images and data."

"Yes, Commander." The computer replied in its automated voice. Spock turned to his kitchenette and put some water to boil. Then he turned back to see what the computer had found. His eyebrows jumped to his forehead as he viewed a rotating image of a male human in a swimming suit, and a female in a swimming suit next to him. The computer read out the information it had found, "Human swimming suits, also called swim suits, swim trunks, swimming attire, bathing suits: used by humans when going swimming or going to the beach. Are considered appropriate for afore stated environments but not in other public places. There are many different designs of swimming suits, different for each gender." It flashed up images of different swim suits, and Spock observed them passively. He had never seen anyone clad so scantily. Vulcan's would never wear such clothing. Then the computer switched off. Spock stood there, contemplating the idea of wearing such clothing. Then he heard the water boiling and went to pour himself a cup of tea.

Spock had to admit to himself that the idea of Nyota wearing some of the bathing suits that the computer had displayed made his heart beat faster and gave him a tingling sensation. Such thoughts also caused him to flush with embarrassment. Nyota was his student, nothing more. What would she think of his tremendously impure thoughts of her?

Then another thought struck him; maybe Nyota felt the same way about him. He noticed that she spent more time with him than any other male of her race, and he knew that her heart beat rose when he was near her. Logic clearly indicated that she saw him as more than just a Commander and teacher. Logic also dictated that he should abandon the relationship now, it was completely forbidden. Spock wasn't surprised to note that a wave of sadness had hit him as he contemplated the last option. No, he wouldn't end the relationship but he wouldn't do anything to cross the boundaries either. He would continue doing as he had done. Nodding to himself, he finished his tea and then left the room. He walked steadily and left the campus. He boarded a transport vehicle and then got off when it arrived at the shopping mall. The whole mall was underground; the ground level part was a very nice park. Spock took the stairs, and walked down into the enormous mall. It contained everything, supermarkets, clothing stores, book stores, restaurants, cafes, electronic shops, shoe shops, hardware stores, ect.

Spock walked purposefully towards one of the men's clothing stores. No one paid him any heed, which was fine by him. Once inside the store he walked over to a worker and asked where the swim wear was. The worker seemed surprised at the question but pointed him in the direction of the swim suit section. Spock nodded his thanks and strode in the direction. There were many different selections to choose from. His curiosity got the best of him and he tried on several pairs before deciding on a dark blue pair, with intricate line designs in black. It was illogical but he couldn't help wondering what Nyota would think when she saw him just in the shorts. The idea made his lips quirk. He quickly purchased the pair and returned to Star Fleet.

When he arrived he set his purchase down and sat down to grade papers. When he got to the one with the name Nyota Uhura on it his heart skipped a beat and he smiled happily to himself. She had scored perfect on her paper as he knew she would. He wrote A+ at the top, and couldn't resist putting a smiley face that was winking at the top. Then he looked at the image and thought how illogical it was for him to put it there. He had never put anything that wasn't necessary on a student's paper. Yet, he hadn't been able to restrain himself. He really was becoming increasingly illogical. So, why was he enjoying it?

Nyota stepped out of her classroom and walked purposefully towards her room. She dropped off her PADD and quickly chose out a bikini to wear. She didn't know if Spock would take her up on her challenge but she decided to risk the fact that he would. She picked a dark blue bikini with a white flowery design. It was stylish but not excessively showy. She put it on and then put her cadet's uniform over it. She quickly fetched a necklace and some hoop earrings. Satisfied with her appearance she walked out the door smiling. Her heart floated happily in her chest. She made her way to the mess hall. As she rounded the last corner she couldn't help feeling anxious. What if he hadn't come?

Then she saw him, standing stiffly next to the door, with his hands clasped behind his back. She could tell that he was holding something behind him. She made her way over to him and grinned. He looked at her and nodded. Without speaking they walked away from the mess hall, out of the building and away from the campus. They kept pace with each other and Nyota had to suppress the urge to grab his hand, which was only a few inches away from hers. She could smell his scent again and it sent shivers down her spine. She could also feel the heat emanating from his body. She pushed these senses from her mind and instead led Spock to the transport vehicle that would take them to the beach. She could tell from the sky that it would be foggy but she didn't mind. She noticed that he took a seat next to hers, and that he placed his hands by his sides. This made it so that she either placed her hands next to his or she placed her hands in her lap. She knew that if she put her hands next to his the urge to hold his hand would be too much so she placed hers in her lap.

When they arrived they walked out onto the beach and Nyota smiled when she saw Spock's eyebrows rise. Then she turned to him and asked cheekily, "So, do you know what swimming suits are now?"

He turned to her and she saw the amusement in his eyes, "Yes I do. I take it I should change?"

* * *

**Aren't I evil? **


	8. Chapter 8 Bay Part 2

**So, everyone was so excited for the next chapter that i just had to write it :D**

**thanks everyone for the reviews! i hope this satisfies your thirst for Nyota and Spock fluff...or maybe it won't ;)  
**

Chapter 8: Bay Part 2

Nyota looked out over the ocean, and smiled happily. Spock was changing in the men's room and Nyota couldn't wait to see him in his swim trunks. Shifting the sand with her hand she sighed happily. She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to get to see Spock topless. The idea sent a thrill through her, and she shuddered happily.

"Are you cold, Nyota." Asked a soft yet deep voice from behind her. She whirled around and stared appreciatively. Spock was standing near her, his Star Fleet uniform slung over his arm and wearing nothing but a pair of knee length blue bathing shorts with a black design. Her eyes roamed his body, and she had to resist the urge to smile. She had know that he was lean but she had never imagined him to be so perfect. His shoulders were strong and wide, his arms sculpted beautifully. His muscles were defined but no overly so, giving his arms a very smooth look. From his arms her eyes traveled down his torso. His chest was very pale, but beautifully so. It was looked as if a sculpture had taken the image of the perfect human and taken a mold of it. His abs were shaped nicely, and to her surprise he had a thin trail of hair going down from his belly button and disappearing in his shorts. She soaked in his beautiful image and then looked back into his eyes. He shifted slightly under her scrutiny and she smiled.

"No, I am fine Spock." Nyota responded to his question. He nodded and came to stand next to her. He folded his uniform perfectly and then placed it down on the sand. She looked up and him and grinned widely.

"Sit down, you're giving me a crick in the neck." She saw him raise an eyebrow but he complied and sat down next to her."It would appear that I am assimilating into human culture, but you are not." He observed looking at her uniform. She raised her own eyebrow.

"Actually, you are wrong." She teased. She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. Then she slipped her skirt off. Folding them slightly she put them on the sand and sat down. She knew that Spock had watched the whole process. She turned to him to see his eyes darken slightly.

"Yes, it appears I was." Spock mentioned dryly. Nyota laughed.

"Come on, I'm going to the water. Want to join me?" She asked, standing up. Spock waited a second then nodded. Smiling Nyota led him to the water's edge. Despite the fact that it was a cold day, she ran into the water, gasping at the sharp coldness of it.

Doing a little dance to stay warm she ran in the shallows and jumped over a few waves. She turned back to see Spock watching her. She laughed and ran over to him.

"Come on! Race you!" She cried happily. She felt free at the beach and wasn't ashamed to show it. Spock's eyebrows raised and she shook her head. Turning she sprinted down the beach, kicking up water and sand as she went. The cool air was wonderful on her hot skin. Turning so that she could watch Spock she jogged backwards. Spock hadn't moved from his place. She yelled to him and waved her arms beckoningly. She could tell Spock was debating whether or not to run after her.

"Come on!" She yelled over to him, laughing. Spock moved his head slightly and then ran forward. He was fast! He sprinted towards her, and she quickly sprinted away. Running down the beach she grinned into the wind. She felt so free right then. Looking over her shoulder she saw Spock getting closer to her. She put on a burst of speed and ran closer to the water. She was quickly ankle deep in the water, running as fast as possible. Turning to look again she saw that Spock was still running on the beach. Because she was going much slower now, he was nearly next to her. She made eye contact with him and grinned cheekily. His lips twitched and he turned to run into the water. His eyes widened at the initial shocking cold, but he continued forward. Nyota back peddled further and further into the water. The freezing water now reached her knees. It was so cold, but she continued backwards. A wave hit her in the back and she gasped at the cold. Gasping for air she turned towards the waves. Just then another one hit her and this time reached her shoulders. She shivered and moved as fast as she could away from the beach. She turned backwards to see where Spock was. He was watching her, and was still chasing her. The water was up to his thighs. Laughing she waved.

She saw his mouth open, as if he was about to call out to her. She smiled and then it hit her. She hadn't seen it coming and the wave crashed right over her head. She was conscious only of the whirling water, the freezing cold and the fact that she needed to breathe. Her feet kicked off the sand and she struggled to find air. Her head surfaced and she tried to gulp down air. Instead she got water. Her head went under again and she flailed helplessly. She jumped for the surface again, only to find herself being dragged under, and away from the beach.

Oh no…..under tow, she thought, panicking. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she knew her mind was getting clouded with fear. She moved her arms as quickly as she could trying to break for the surface. She felt air on her forehead and popped her head up to breath. Then she tried to feel the sea floor beneath her, and noticed there was nothing beneath her. That was the last straw before she completely panicked. She kicked up viciously trying to remain on the surface but just then another wave crashed on her. She was pushed roughly downwards. She swam for all she was worth, her lungs crying out for oxygen. She wasn't thinking straight, her mind was befuddled from panic and lack of air. She couldn't see anything, she could only pray she was swimming towards the surface. She was aware of the numbing cold and could feel it crushing the last bits of air from her lungs. NO! Her mind screamed as she flailed. She couldn't die! She just couldn't. She had so much more of her life to live. And yet, her body was weakening and she barely had strength to move. One last push, her mind screamed. She pushed as hard as she could and surfaced. She gulped down air and tried to clear her head. She could barely see, her eyes were watering from the salt. Panting she tried to tread water but her arms gave out. Against her will she sank back under. She could no longer feel her arms and legs, her mind felt fuzzy. All she could think was that she wanted to sleep, and she imagined the movement of the water around her to be a gentle soothing rocking. Some part of her brain knew that she was fainting but it was such a small part that it didn't have the power to shake her away.

Nyota hugged her knees to herself, and the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was someone screaming her name and arms grabbing her.

Spock was amused by Nyota's tactics and happy to play along. He was feeling extremely free for once and chasing Nyota had given him a thrill. The sand under his feet and the cool breeze on his skin calmed him. When he was doing physical exercise he was able to push his mind aside and right then he was extremely happy he had done so. He watched as Nyota ran into the water and he felt his lips twitch up. Her back was too him and he took the opportunity to observe her. HE was ashamed to admit it, but when he had first seen her lean beautiful figure he had felt a very primal urge to grab her and hold her too him. Now he scanned her back, noting the slight curve of her hips and her smooth long legs. He flushed slightly as he observed her and quickly moved his eyes away from her. He watched as she turned to grin at him. He quickly pursued her into the water. The water was freezing, especially for him. He was used to the high temperatures of Vulcan and the numbing water shocked him. He ignored this fact however and waded in. He smiled at Nyota slightly as she turned to him, and he moved further into the water. It now reached his thighs. Nyota had turned to look at him again. He looked at her and then saw the wave coming. It was extremely close to Nyota and he could see it would hit her straight on. He opened his mouth to yell, but she didn't hear him. He stared as the wave enveloped her. His heart beat faster, and he ran forward. He moved as fast as he could in the water, ignoring its biting cold. He saw Nyota's head rise up again and he sighed in relief. Then another wave hit her and she vanished.

"Nyota!" He shouted. His heart was speeding up and he felt himself getting panicky. He took a deep breath and tried to sooth his nerves. She would pop back up. He moved to where she had been and waited. And waited. His eyes widened, she wasn't coming up. He moved his arms under the water, and gasped as a wave hit him, reaching his neck.

"Nyota! Nyota!" He yelled, extremely scared. His voice was harsh with fear. The wave kept coming and at one point one went over his head. Gasping he came back for air and searched frantically for Nyota. He couldn't hear or see anything but ocean.

"Nyota! NYOTA!" He screamed again, desperately. She couldn't die! She couldn't. It was illogical, it couldn't happen. He was responsible for her. Then he hear heard a gasp and he turned to see Nyota's head sinking below the ways, several meters away from him. How had she gotten there? He dived under the water and swam as fast as he could to where he thought she was. He surfaced and tried to place his feet down, only to find them dangling over nothing. His eyes widened at the realization and his breath quickened. His arms and legs were becoming numb. Then he felt something touch his leg and he froze. It had been warm and soft. Nyota. He screamed outloud, "Nyota! Nyota! Nyota!"

He dove under the surface and moved his arms blindly through the water. They connected with something warm. He wrapped his arms around it and then kicked to the surface. He could feel the ocean pulling at him, but his superior Vulcan strength let him fight off its power. He broke the surface and pulled Nyota up after him. She was heavy in his arms, and he had to push her head up so that she could breath. He could sense her heart beat decreasing and she was getting colder. His mind knew that she was unconscious and that he had to get her to land. Breathing heavily the struggled towards the beach. Every stroke cost him some of his strength, and he knew he was quickly tiring. The cold water was sapping him of his strength. But he couldn't stop. He panted and shook his head. His mind was getting clouded but he couldn't let himself lose concentration or they were both gone. Finally, after what seemed an age his feet touched the sandy ground. He pulled Nyota up against his chest and trudged through the bitter cold water. Soon he was on the beach. He lifted Nyota into his arms and carried her up to dry sand. There he placed her down gently and collapsed on the ground. Now that his body was reasserting its inner temperature he was feeling better. His mind was trying to be logical, but he couldn't stop himself from panting heavily and trembling. He looked at Nyota.

She was still unconscious which concerned him. He moved over to her and felt her pulse. It was weak. No! His mind screamed. He couldn't let her die after all that. He had been trained in the basics of medical assistance so he knew what to do. He placed his hands on her stomach and pushed down. Water spilled out of her mouth and she coughed. His heart beat and his mind was cleared immediately as he heard her cough up the water. She opened her eyes a bit and then coughed again. Turning over she coughed and coughed, bringing up several pints of water. He held her head as she did so. Final she seemed to stop and placed her face in the sand. He blinked and gently turned her over. Her face was peaceful and her breathing more even. She had sand everywhere. He knew she was asleep. Then as he watched her body slowly began so shiver tremendously. His eyes widened and he felt his breath hitch. She would freeze, and all because of him. He reached over and pulled her body to his, the only thing he could think off to warm her.

He held her tightly to his chest and buried his head in her shoulder. He realized that he was still trembling himself, and knew that it wasn't from cold, but from relief. "Nyota, Nyota. I nearly lost you. I am so sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered into her hair. One of his hands was rubbing her back, trying to warm her. His other hand was gripped protectively around her shoulders. He sat there, with Nyota held tightly to his bare chest. He felt himself growing warm and despite the fact that he knew it was illogical he held her even closer. He couldn't get the image of her sinking in the water out of his head. He had almost lost her and it frightened him how much it had affected him.

"Nyota," He muttered into her hair and brushed away his thoughts of how illogical his actions were.

Nyota woke up to find her face pressed to someone's warm skin. That person was extremely warm and smelled of the ocean. Suddenly everything came back in sudden images and sounds. She remembered running along the beach, the cold water, the high wave, the loose of feelings, the numbing cold as she sank. She also remembered someone screaming her name and arms grabbing her. She opened her eyes and looked up. All she saw was a wall of flesh next to her and the sky above. She turned her head and noticed that someone had their head placed in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Shifting slightly she saw that it was Spock. His eyes were closed and his breathing regular. She knew he was asleep. She sighed and moved closer into him. Her arms wrapped around him and she held on to him for all she was worth.

This action seemed to wake him for he shifted slightly and brought his head up. He looked at her and his eyes were clouded with emotion. "Nyota," he said gently and moved his hand to caress her cheek. She felt herself grow warm and couldn't help feeling extremely happy. Then his hand was suddenly gone from her cheek and his eyes were clear again. He gently moved her off of him and she nearly cried at the fact.

"Spock?" She asked, hurt.

"Nyota. You nearly died. I am sorry, I was responsible for taking care of you. Please forgive me. We should return to the Academy. We are both completely wet and will catch a cold if we do not return soon." He told her neutrally, but his eyes were sincere.

Nyota knew he was right, but the fact that he was pushing her away again cut her deeply. She didn't show this though and instead nodded, "It wasn't your fault Spock. It was mine. Thank you for rescuing me."

Spock nodded and stood up. Nyota tried to stand up but her tired muscles' gave out. She groaned at the pain and closed her eyes briefly. Suddenly she felt Spock's strong arms around her and she felt herself being lifted into the air. She turned and looked at Spock. His head was above hers and his neck was on lever with her face. Instinctually she wrapped her arms around his head and nuzzled his neck with her nose. He stiffened and she felt his breath quicken. She sighed slightly but closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the cold indifference in his eyes. Not right then, not ever. Instead she just let herself enjoy the moment. Her skin was tingling where it touched his and her stomach felt like it contained thousands of butterflies. She felt hot and flushed and extremely happy.

Spock felt Nyota's head nuzzle into his neck and he straightened. The simple movement had sent his senses buzzing and had given him an incredible sensation in his stomach. He couldn't help breathing faster and couldn't stop his heart from beating faster. Although he knew it was inappropriate he enjoyed the sensation immensely. Flushing he turned away from the ocean and walked up the beach towards their stuff. On then, as he looked across the sand did he notice just how late it was; the sun was setting and the fog had descended lower to the ground. The air was extremely chilly and he shivered slightly, holding Nyota closer for warmth. She sensed his cold and hugged him tighter. He walked back across the sand and when he reached their clothes he scooped down in one fluid movement and picked them up. He didn't want to give up his hold on Nyota so instead of letting her go he held her in one arm and draped their jackets over her them both. She pulled hers around her and him, and he placed his over his shoulders, pulling it protectively around them both. Then he continued to walk towards the transport vehicle.

They arrived only to find that the last transporter had already left. If Spock had ever wanted to say an obscene word it was right then. He spoke out loud, "Nyota, it seems we have no form of transportation. I shall use the communicator to contact Star Fleet so that they can come pick us up. I have to set you down."

Nyota moved her head away from his neck and he immediately missed her warmth. "Okay. That's fine Spock." She untangled her hands from behind his neck and he placed her down. Then he took his jacket from his shoulders and reached in to the pocket to get the communicator he always carried around. He took it out and pressed the button, "Commander Spock to Star Fleet." He called. There was no response. He tried again. Once again there was no response. He stared at the communicator and only then did he notice that his jacket was slightly damp. Then he swore in his head. Somehow their clothes had gotten wet and his communicator had died.

Trying to keep his voice level he asked, "Nyota do you have a communicator, mine appears to be dead."

Nyota looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Yes I do." She reached over to her own uniform and checked the pockets. He could tell she became stressed and then she swore, "God dammit! I left mine in my quarters. First time I forget my communicator and it has to be today!" She growled in frustration.

Spock blinked and nodded, just as frustrated. It was almost ironic, living in the 23rd century, when people were communicating across galaxy's and yet he had still managed to get stranded around 55 miles from Star Fleet without communications. How could it be that in an era where if someone was in distress people from half way across the universe would receive the distress signal and yet a mere few miles separated him and Nyota from civilization and they were stranded. Spock looked up when he heard Nyota chuckle slightly.

"Why are you laughing Cadet? It's illogical." Spock told her harshly, he was very frustrated. She stopped laughing and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"This is all just a bit too much Commander. It's just a bit ironic don't you think?" She replied coldly, but I could see the glint of amusement in her eyes. I raised my own eyebrows and then breathed deeply.

"You are correct Nyota." Spock told her and let himself smile slightly. "The closest settlement is at least 20 miles away from here." he mused. The beach they were at was in the middle of a large national park and could only be accessed by transporter. After the last transporter left no more were permitted access. They were successfully stranded.

"Yes I know. I think we should find someplace away from the wind and settle down for the night. I know I am freezing. We can go to sleep and then when we wake up tomorrow we can go back to the academy." She told him quite logically. Spock nodded.

"That is logical." He picked up their stuff and went to help her get up, but she had already gotten up by herself. She led the way along the beach, shivering. Spock shivered as well, the fog was wet and cold, and a wind had started up. They finally found a place behind some rocks and they lay down facing the rocks. The provided protection from the wind. Spock took their cloths and offered them to Nyota. Spock couldn't stand the idea of her getting sick because of him.

She looked at him and shook her head, "You are half Vulcan Spock. That means you are more affected by cold weather than I am. You use them." She told him, her chin held high. Spock knew she wouldn't give in. She was right of course, but he couldn't let himself be warm while she was cold. The logical solution was to share. Spock blushed at the idea but offered it none the less. She blushed as well but nodded. He tried to stay impassive as she curled up next to him, but he couldn't suppress a surge of joy and warmth. Once she was comfortable Spock placed their cloths on top of them, protecting them from some of the cold. Then he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, despite being distinctly aware of the fact that his arms where around her midriff and that she was using his arm as a pillow. The fact that she had her arms around his chest didn't help him either, and Spock knew exactly where their bodies touched. He knew her heart was beating faster than normal and this did nothing to lessen his embarrassment. However, it was extremely enjoyable nonetheless. Finally Spock was able to clear his mind, and he noted that Nyota had fallen asleep. He sighed outwardly and then closed his eyes. The warmth that Nyota's body produced made him feel warm and sleeply. His mind quickly fled to unconsciousness as his body gave into its exhaustion.

The next day they both awoke at the same time. Looking at each other they blushed and quickly got up. Nyota put on her skirt and jacket, while Spock put on his pants and jacket. Then they walked to find the transporter. It arrived quickly and they boarded it. Neither of them looked at each other, both were blushing slightly, yet both couldn't help sitting next to each other and appreciating each other's warmth.

* * *

**So? I finished the scene at the bay....i have a question...should i make Spock tell Nyota off or should i continue the fluff? **


	9. Chapter 9 Consequences

**Hey everyone! thanks for reading my fic and for reviewing! It means a ton! Sorry for the mistakes in the previos chapter with the first person to third person thing!**

**I was writing really quickly wanting to give you all more to read....so i didn't realize my mistakes! really sorry about that XD**

**Sorry for not updating sooner....i was really busy. Hope you like this new chapter!  
**

Chapter 9: Consequences

When Nyota finally got to her room she sighed in relief. She quickly stripped down and got in the shower. It was so nice to have warm water. She stayed in the shower for a while, letting the hot water wash away all the cold in her bones. Then she got out, got dressed in a clean uniform and fixed her hair. Satisfied with her appearance she left the room and went to attend her classes. The day flew by, and soon she was due to meet Spock for their tutoring lesson. She was nervous about facing him, but she couldn't help being excited as well. She had already given Gaila a reasonable explanation of why she had been out last night, so she knew Gaila wouldn't bother her about her excitement at the private lesson. Taking her PADD she left the room and walked towards Spock's apartment. Her heart was beating quickly and she couldn't stop the thoughts that raced around her head. She was terrified that he would quote the rule book at her and she was hopeful that he wouldn't. When she finally arrived at his door she had to breathe deeply before asking for permission to enter. When the permission was granted she walked into the room. Spock was sitting at his kitchenette and nursing a cup of tea. He looked up at her as she entered.

"Would you like some tea Cadet?" he asked and the use of her title didn't escape her. Her heart sank but she nodded. She took a seat across him and placed her PADD down. She waited for him to bring the tea, and then watched as he sat himself. His hands were folded neatly on his lap.

"How are you Spock?" She asked in Vulcan.

He blinked. "Nyota there is a matter I must discuss with you."

Nyota's heart jumped from fear and anticipation. It was coming now and she didn't know whether to want the talk to come or for it to be delayed. She nodded and took a sip of her tea. She barely tasted it.

"Nyota, yesterday I believe we over stepped our boundaries. We both know that a relationship between a professor and student is against the rulebook. I would like to make it clear that I value your friendship and do not want to lose it because of a foolish act. I would like to continue our _friendship_ but know that nothing more will result." He told her all of this while looking at his tea. His cheeks flushed at the end and he looked up at her. Nyota didn't know what to say, the fact that he valued her friendship made her feel elated but the fact that _friendship_ was the only thing on his mind crushed her. She tried to breathe deeply to calm herself. But she couldn't not when the man she was in love with was looking at her and breaking her heart into small little bits.

"Yes of course. Of course Commander Spock." She replied forcing her voice to remain neutral, despite the force that seemed to be clutching her chest and squeezing hard. She gulped and took a hasty sip of tea.

Spock watched Nyota's face flint through several different expressions. He sincerely hoped that she couldn't tell that he was lying through his teeth. The fact was that he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship but he knew it was wrong to do so. The rule book clearly stated this. Deep down his heart was crumbling at his own words and his gut was clenched. When Nyota final spoke he could detect a forced sound to it. Her words were logical but they cut him deeply. He knew that what he was doing was logical but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. In fact it hurt more than anything else that had happened to him.

He watched Nyota and knew that she was just as hurt as him. Still it needed to be done. "I believe that it would be best if we cancel this lesson today. I myself am in need of rest and I know you could use some too." He suggested.

Nyota's eyes were clouded and her gaze passed through everything she saw. She nodded mutely and it broke his heart to see her in such pain, because of him. He watched as Nyota stood up, took her PADD, nodded to him and then walked out of his apartment. He was filled with extreme sadness to see her walk away. It was illogical to be so attached to another being but right then he felt utterly miserable. The image of her sinking through the water came to his mind, he know knew what it would have felt like to lose her. He distinctly remembered yelling her name and running after her. The realization that he had indeed yelled after Nyota shocked him. He had not displayed such emotion since his childhood. He should have a better hold on his emotions now, he knew. It had been illogical for him to display such emotion as it did nothing to change the situation. He mentally promised himself to never yell in panic, fear or anger again, no matter what the circumstances. Shaking his head slightly he sighed, and blinked the hotness in his eyes away. He needed to meditate he decided. He needed to meditate for as long as was required to rid Cadet Uhura from his mind.

Nyota walked mutely through the hallways. She didn't know what to think or what to do. She felt empty, hollow, as if nothing in the world would ever matter again. Maybe it wouldn't. The only sensation she was aware of was the cold, deep hole in her gut. It felt like she would drown in that hole, that nothing would ever be able to save her from falling into the abyss. Her feet carried her to her room. She knew that some part of her had decided that the best thing was to go to her room, fall into bed and cry her sorrows away. However the moment she entered the room she noticed that Gaila was there, and with a boy. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to hear the sympathy or the scoffs at her complete naivety. She glanced at Gaila who frowned and then quickly turned on her heel.

"Sorry. I'm going out Gaila. I'll be back later. Homework, studying." She heard herself state flatly. She left the room, knowing that Gaila was watching her leave with a concerned look on her face. She didn't care right then. Nyota was aware that her feet carried her outside and to a transport vehicle. Only when she got off the transporter did she notice where she was. The ocean lay in front of her, cold and gray under the fog. A wall of fog was approaching, and she could see some real clouds above. She looked down the beach and saw the rocks that only last night had provided protection for her and Spock.

Her heart lurched and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying in vain to heal the open wound inside of her. She began walking down the beach, her feet kicking up sand as she went. The beach was almost vacant, nobody wanted to be there when the fog and clouds were coming in, and when the wind was blowing hard. She shivered.

Nyota glanced around, her eyes sweeping in the view. Waves, sand, dunes, rocks, shrubs, fog, clouds. Everything looked gray. Just like she felt. She walked to the rocks where she had slept in Spock's arms and sat down watching the ocean. She wiggled her feet into the warm sand and hugged her knees to her chest. She stared resolutely towards the water, but she couldn't stop the images of Spock from clouding her mind. Everywhere she looked she saw shadows of Spock in her memory. There he had had stood watching as she ran, there his feet had carried him after her. There his eyebrow had risen and his lips quirked. There he had entered the water, following her. There he had swam and rescued her. There she had woken up to find him holding her. She watched as in her memory she saw him smile, she felt his cheek on hers, she saw him pick her up. He was there, behind the rock, holding her as night fell.

There was nothing that she could look at, nothing she could think of that wasn't tainted with a memory of him. And it was only then, as she remembered his soft voice, his gentleman-like kindness, his warm breath on her neck—that the tears finally fell. They fell slowly at first, clouding her vision before they fell. Rolling down her cheeks in gentle, smooth lines. Nyota bit her lip and placed her chin on her knees.

Why had she fallen in love with the one person she could never have? Why did she always have to find the one person that would never love her? Of course she would always pursue the person who was least likely to ever reciprocate. She had known deep down that it would never work, and yet her treacherous heart had given her hope. She had never needed another person like she needed Spock; she had never felt like she was dying inside because of another person. It was the first time she had ever fallen in love with someone, and her love had led to this. He was so wonderful, so intelligent, so logical and so fascinating. What could she have ever offered him that a Vulcan woman couldn't? Maybe emotion, but why would a logical person like him want such an emotional person like her?

The tears came faster now, as Nyota reviewed her whole history with Spock and noted just how ignorant she had been to believe that he might reciprocate. She was cutting her own wound deeper, digging down into herself, finding the little hints that confirmed her belief that she didn't deserve Spock, that she had been doing everything wrong since the moment she met him. Some part of her knew that she was being self-destructive, that she was being illogical. But right then, as she stared at the cold dull ocean she didn't care. Experiencing the pain almost came as a relief to the numbing coldness that had enveloped her at first. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like her heart had been torn out, like it had been crushed and shredded to pieces. She would have sworn that if she was able to look at her heart she would see that a large chunk was missing from where it had been viciously ripped out. The knife of his rejection was imbedded into her heart, stuck there, making her bleed constantly.

Nyota could no longer see past the tears and she didn't even notice when the clouds finally joined her and let their own tears fall. The rain splattered against the sand and ocean, the wind caught it and blew it towards her. She didn't notice that her body was being peppered and that the air was becoming frigid. Some part of her was aware that she was numb with cold and that her clothes were soaked but most of her barely noticed. The only thing she knew was that she felt like she was dying and that in order to get over her pain she needed to release it all with her tears. She swallowed slightly and coughed. Tucking her legs closer to her she buried her head in her skirt and sobbed uncontrollably. Her last thought before she finally fell asleep from exhaustion was that she didn't really care if she got pneumonia and died.

Spock had never had such a hard time meditating before. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, her perfectly shaped face and her deep brown eyes. Every time he tried to push her image from his mind he heard her calling his name as she ran down the beach. He felt her arms around his back, her soft cool skin against his chest and neck. And every time he thought of her his would feel like someone had punched him and he would experience physical pain to accompany the emotional one. He quickly became frustrated at himself, how could he have allowed himself to fall so far that he could no longer meditate his emotions away. Finally he gave up and stood up. Walking to his computer he decided to give his mother a call, she would know how to help him, she always did.

"Computer, Spock to Amanda Grayson. Visuals and sound." He realized just how horst his voice sounded, as if he was trying to speak while having his torso clenched. He was only slightly surprised to realize that that was exactly how he felt. He looked up to see his mother's image on the screen. She was looking at him smiling, but he could tell her eyes were concerned. He rarely contacted her.

"Spock, my son. Is everything fine?" She asked her eyes searching him. He looked down, away from her eyes.

"Yes, mother. I merely had a question for you." He replied forcing his voice to remain level.

"Spock look at me." Amanda commanded and he couldn't resist that motherly tone. He looked into her eyes and new that his own were betraying his emotional turmoil. "Spock, tell me what has happened. I haven't seen you this sad for many years, since your father and I last had an argument." Amanda said softly.

Spock gulped, it was illogical that he feel this way. He was ashamed of his emotions, but he knew he had to tell his mother otherwise she would never give in. "Mother. I feel extreme grief, I feel as if my heart has been removed. Yet, I know that my heart is still where it always is and that it is unharmed. How can I overcome this terrible grief?" He looked at her, and tried not to plead.

Amanda's eyes softened and she smiled sadly, "Spock, my dear son. Why do you feel this way? What has caused you this pain?" She asked.

Spock resisted the urge to swallow and responded as levelly as he could, "I believe I have caused extreme pain to one of my good friends. I believe that I have hurt both of us because of my decision." Spock answered.

"Your decision? What kind of friend was this person?" Amanda asked curiously.

"She is, or was I do not know if she will wish to remain so, my student. I also tutored her privately so that she could skip the second year of Romulan and Vulcan. Moreover she was my teacher in human culture. She is a brilliant student, the most promising xenolinguistic I have met." Spock answered, proud of Nyota's accomplishments. He also felt the hold on his chest tighten, she would probably never consider him a friend again.

Amanda raised an eyebrow delicately and her eyes lit of slightly, "Spock, I if you weren't my son I would truly believe you have become infatuated with this girl. Is that the reason you have hurt both of you? Because you have pushed her away?"

Spock gulped this time and blinked, "Mother. It would be inappropriate to harbor such feelings for a Cadet." He stated despite the fact that his eyes were screaming the approval of her conclusion.

"Spock, I know you well enough to know that you would never give a person more than they were capable of getting even if you were in a relationship with them. I know that you would never be persuaded to change a grade just because you value someone as a friend. Moreover if what you say is true, than this Cadet has no need for favoritism. It would appear that she excels greatly and had no need to cheat." Amanda told him logically.

Spock was outraged at the idea that Nyota would use her relationship with a professor for personal gain, "Mother, Nyota Uhura is a very noble and righteous Cadet. She would never use a person for her own personal gain." Spock responded his voice rising slightly.

Amanda smiled, "See Spock, there is nothing wrong. Both of you follow the rules to the dot, neither of you would abuse your relationship. Spock, please I can tell you are extremely hurt. Don't continue to hurt yourself Spock. Follow you heart for once. And if you do finally admit your feelings for her, you have to introduce her to me." Amanda grinned slightly and Spock knew his mother was happy that he had finally found a female who attracted him.

Spock nodded. "Thank you Mother. I will consider your proposal. I must go now." Spock nodded to Amanda.

"Goodbye my son. Remember whatever you chose, I will always be proud of you." Amanda replied as her image vanished from the screen.

Spock's heart swelled slightly at her last comment but his mind told him it was illogical to display such emotions. The terrible pain that had taken hold on him lessened slightly. He still didn't know what he should do. However, as he went back to meditate he found it was easier to clear his mind. As he did, he realized that despite what his mother said maintaining a relationship with Nyota was illogical and inappropriate. He hoped that they could continue to remain friends though.

He resolutely pushed away the terrible feeling of sorrow that hit him as he thought this, and refused to give in to tears that threatened to fall right then. He cleared his mind and began to meditate, attempting to gain his usual neutral emotion. However, instead a sense of numbness enveloped him, and the physical pain he had experienced before came back with twice the force. Spock clenched his fists and ground his teeth against the pain. Finally he realized it was no use. Despite having been given an opportunity by his mother, he knew that there was nothing he could do anymore. Even if he did want to pursue a romantic relationship with Nyota she would never look at him again. He didn't deserve her.

A wave of nausea hit him and he ran to his bathroom. Stripping down he got in the shower and let the warm water wash over him. It calmed him slightly but he continued to gasp and gulp. He grabbed the wall and tried to keep the tears at bay. Nyota. Nyota. Nyota. His mind insisted to repeating this mantra and he finally gave in to the terrible urge to sob. He let out a chocked yell and fell to his knees as his terrible grief finally overcame his logical mind.


	10. Chapter 10 Sick

**Thanks Everyone for the Reviews! Writing for a captured audience is very fun :D**

**Hope you like this chapter!  
**

Chapter 10: Sick

Nyota woke up to find that she couldn't swallow. Her head hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before and she throat felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes and squinted at the ceiling. Her memory was fuzzy and she couldn't remember where she was. Then it all came back in a rush of images and sounds. Spock telling her he wasn't interested in her, the beach, the cold, the crying, the terrible ache, waking up in the early morning to find herself at the beach, finally standing up and going back to the academy, walking to her room to find Gaila wasn't there, rolling into bed and fainting.

The memory of the pain came back, and it provoked a physical response from her. Her wound was suddenly raw again and she couldn't stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes. She choked on her own grief and pulled the covers up over her face. She didn't know how long she lay there sobbing but finally the tears stopped coming. It was then that she realized just how terrible she felt.

Her head buzzed, her throat hurt, her chest hurt and she was boiling. She groaned. She really hoped she wasn't sick. Rolling over she slid out of bed. The moment she tried to stand up her vision darkened and she felt extremely dizzy. She grabbed the bed for support and suppressed a groan. Her legs felt like mush. When her vision cleared she wobbled over to the bathroom. She needed a shower, a real shower not a sonic one. She turned on the hot water and took off her clothes. She had to sit down on the toilet because even taking her skirt off cost her too much energy. Finally, she managed to get rid of her clothes. She was panting at the effort and put her head in her hands to clear her head. She hated how weak she was right then. Helping herself up with the sink she stood up and walked into the shower. She sat down on the tile floor, her body couldn't support her.

The water poured down over her shoulders and her hair. It felt wonderful at first. It cleared her head and soothed the pain in her muscles. However, the heat quickly became too much for her boiling skin. She told the computer to lower the temperature by 10 degrees. The water was cooler but still too hot. She lowered it again, until it felt just right. She didn't realize just how cold the water was until she read the dial. The water was 65 degrees Fahrenheit. Her brain tried to make some sense of this, but the only thought that came through her fuzzy mind was that the water shouldn't be that cold. She sat in the shower for a while and then got out. She barely had the energy to grab a towel and hobble over to her bed. She fell on top of it, her hair spread out around her. She felt sleep claiming her and couldn't resist the terrible urge to sink into unconsciousness. Her final thought was that she had missed all her classes that day, and that Spock would probably notice her absence. She felt a pang at the thought of Spock, and was guilty for missing classes, but these emotions were just a whisper in her mind, a whisper which she pushed away.

Spock was concerned, he had not seen Nyota all day. She hadn't been in any of his classes and he knew she wouldn't have missed a class just because of what had occurred between them. If he were to admit his true feelings to himself right then, Spock would have known that he was desperate for any contact with Nyota. Deep down, despite all his meditating in the morning, he was still broken hearted. His grief and terrible loneliness however were covered up by his logical mind.

Spock walked down the corridors towards dinner. He would look for Nyota at the mess hall he decided and if she wasn't there then he would search for her. If something had happened to her to make her so physically ill that she couldn't attend class then he would know what it was. It was his job as her professor and tutor to make sure she was in good health. He used this logical argument to cover up for the fact that he would do anything to see Nyota. He hated himself for hurting her as he had done, and he truly wished they could remain friends. He also truly wished that they could be more than friends, but right then his logical mind was winning the argument. It was self torture. His own logic was the one thing standing between him and Nyota.

Spock's brow furrowed at his inner argument. When he reached the mess hall he looked in all directions for Nyota. He didn't see her anywhere. This fact convinced him that he had to search for her. He left the mess hall with out even stopping to get food and went to a computer.

"Computer, locate Cadet Uhura." He asked.

"Cadet Uhura is in her chambers." Spock nodded and turned on his heel. The only thing on his mind was getting to Nyota and making sure she was fine. His brisk walk quickly took him to her quarters. He asked for permission to enter. There was no reply. He pressed the chime again. Again there was no response. This scared him. Had Nyota fainted? Was she okay? He chimed a final time. Still there was no answer. Nervous he quickly overrode the system's lock and entered the room. His first thought was that it resembled the two sides of the yin-yang. One side was strewn with clothes, PADDS, books, and other miscellaneous objects. The other side was pristine and perfectly organized except for one fact.

On the bed on the clean side of the room lay Nyota. She was lying on the bed at an angle, her legs tucked up to her chest. Her hair lay around her in a halo. Spock noticed that her body was shivering. It was then that Spock registered that she was completely naked except for the towel around her. He blushed. He knew it was inappropriate for him to be looking at her like this. He had to stop his eyes from roaming down her exposed shoulders and long legs. Her back was too him.

Suddenly his brain kicked in and started analyzing all the information. Nyota had obviously taken a shower, maybe a hour ago. The fact that she had fallen asleep right on top of the covers suggested that her body had given out. She was shivering, which was odd because the temperature in the room was normal. He scanned the room again and noticed a pile of clothes. They were laid on the floor next to her bed. From here they looked to be soaked. He walked over to them and immediately smelled the salt on them. Spock knew they weren't the clothes that she had worn when she went to the beach with him, he knew her well enough to know she would have already taken those to the wash. Which meant that she had returned to the beach and had either gone swimming or been caught in yesterdays rain.

Neither idea soothed Spock's nerves. He was becoming increasingly troubled. He finally walked over to Nyota, making sure to keep his eyes on her face. He couldn't suppress the thought that she looked so venerable right then. The moment he reached her he knew she was in bad condition. Her face was taught and her eyelids fluttered constantly. Moreover, her body was radiating warmth that he found comforting, definitely not a good sign because Vulcan's normal body temperature was several degrees higher than humans. He gently reached out, and after a moment's hesitation placed his palm on her forehead. Her face was burning up. He placed his other hand on his own forehead and his lips tightened. Her forehead was roughly the same temperature as his. She was definitely running a fever, a particularly high one.

Spock's heart beat faster. He was suddenly extremely concerned about Nyota. She was extremely ill, and he had a suspicious it was because of him. He gulped. What could he do? She needed to see a doctor, but if he took her the medics would ask questions. His mind scanned all the possibilities. Finally he settled on the one with the lowest amount of repercussions for the two of them. It was also the one that he privately wanted to pursue.

It was obvious that Nyota was quite ill. He had knowledge in basic medical procedures which meant that he knew how to treat the common cold and fever. Moreover, Nyota couldn't stay in her room because if her roommate came and found out that Nyota was terribly ill and began asking questions as to why Spock was there it would become awkward. Therefore the most logical course of action would be to take Nyota to his own quarters and care for her there.

Spock nodded slightly to himself as he thought it all over. He looked at Nyota and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Nyota, I didn't mean to hurt you so much." Then he turned and retrieved her PADD. He wrote a quick message on the PADD which told her roommate Gaila that Nyota would be away until tomorrow or maybe even later. She was leaving San Francisco to visit a master in the Kilgon language. Spock was ashamed and guilty as he signed the note with Nyota's name. He had used the first person in the letter. He placed the PADD on Gaila's bed and then returned to Nyota. He reached down and lifted Nyota up, into his arms. She unconsciously curled into him. He realized that his own breathing had deepened. Nyota's presence had a soothing affect on him. The feeling of her in his arms again also made his stomach flutter.

He walked over to the door and left the room, but not before checking to make sure that the corridor was empty. Then he turned to the computer and stated, "Computer is there anyone between here and my quarters?"

"No, commander. The only people not in the mess hall are yourself, Cadet Uhura and Cadet Gaila who is making her way here."

Spock's eyes widened fractionaly and then he turned and walked as fast as he in the opposite direction that Gaila was coming. He turned the corner to the Commander's quarters and walked as quickly as he could to his room. The distance seemed longer than usual, but he knew it was only his impression. His heart was beating faster than normal. He didn't know what it would look like for him to be caught carrying a cadet clad only in a towel to his room. He only knew that it would be the end of both his career and Nyota's.

When he finally reached his room he entered and breathed out slightly. He locked the door behind him and then he carried Nyota over to his bed and laid her down. The thought of what she might be doing in his bed in different circumstances passed through his mind and he felt himself blush. He clenched his jaw and quickly went to his kitchenette. He had read that soup was the best food for when one was sick, so he programmed the food dispenser to make some. Then he went to his bathroom, retrieved several pills which would lower Nyota's fever and a glass of water. He returned to his room and placed the pills and the water on his bedside table. Then he returned to his bathroom and got a towel. He knew from experience that a wet towel could lower a fever greatly. He also knew that the person with the fever had to stay warm. He got the wet towel and took it to his room. He set it down, and turned to Nyota. She had instinctively curled up into a ball. Her towel has shifted slightly and he could see her upper thigh. Blushing he went over to her. She was shivering terribly.

It hurt him to see her so sick. Gently he moved her slightly and then pulled down his covers. He maneuvered Nyota until she was under them and pulled them to her chin. Her shivering was less predominant now. Satisfied that she was warm Spock fetched the wet towel and placed it on her fevering brow. She seemed to sigh when he did so. He looked at her, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her lips cracked. Even when she was asleep she was beautiful. He gently pushed some hair away from her face. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was doing and he quickly retracted his hand. However as he did so, Nyota mumbled and move her head to the side. He blinked. Her response seemed to indicate that she wanted his hand on her cheek.

This stunned him but also gave him a small thrill. He turned away from her and went to get a chair. He returned with it and placed it next to the bed. Then he placed his hand on her cheek again. She sighed, and her body moved. Unconsciously she moved her arm and reached to take his hand. He marveled at this subconscious reaction.

She mumbled something and he moved closer to hear what. "Spock." The whisper escaped through her chapped lips. His eyes widened. He was shocked and fascinated. He had read that people could recognize others in their sleep, but he had never seen it in person.

"Nyota, I am here." He responded softly. Her eyes fluttered at that. Then she sighed again and a smile graced her lips. She didn't let go of his hand though. Instead she held it in hers. He sat by her the whole night, listening to her breathing. Not once did he fall asleep, he didn't need to. Instead he studied her face and when he did close his eyes it was only to meditate for two hours. He was determined to make sure she was fine. He became quite worried at one point when her fever spiked. He was forced to sit her up and make her swallow a pill, all while she was still asleep. After that the fever went down and she fell into a deeper sleep. Other than that the night was uneventful and Spock was able to contemplate his feelings for Nyota and whether his decision to push her away had been the right one. He felt extremely guilty for hurting her, and for having been the reason why she didn't pay any heed to her health and became ill.

When Nyota finally regained full consciousness, after several minutes of flitting in and out of half consciousness the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room. Her first thought was that she must be in a friend's room. Except that she had no recollection of going one of her friend's rooms. The second thought was that she was in the medical bay. That would make sense, Gaila must have called the medics and they had probably brought her here. However this thought was roughly pushed aside when her eyes found Spock's face. He was sitting by her bed, and she was surprise to realize he was holding her hand. His eyes were closed. Her breathing quickened at the sight of him, and her heart sped up. What was he doing here?

Spock seemed to sense her change for his eyes opened and Nyota could have sworn she saw concern and care in his eyes. "Nyota. You have finally awoke, how do you feel?" He asked.

Nyota blinked at the gentleness in his voice, "I'm fine." She coughed to clear her throat which felt extremely parched. Spock seemed to read her mind for he reached over and handed her a glass of water. She took it gratefully and tried to lift her head. She closed her eyes at the wave of dizziness which enveloped her. Spock quickly stood up, letting go of her hand. He reached behind her head and gently lifted it up. She drank the water thankfully and looked up into his deep eyes.

"Thanks, Spock." She whispered. Spock nodded and released her head, laying it gently on the pillow. He took the glass back as well. Nyota moved to sit up and Spock reached over to help her. She sat up and moved the pillow to support her back. The movement caused the comforter to slid off her and she looked up to see Spock turning green. She looked down and only then realized that the only thing covering her was her towel. But it wasn't protecting her much; it had slid down and barely covered her chest. She blushed and quickly pulled the comforter up again. Then she leaned back and sighed trying to catch her breath. Although her head no longer felt like it held several people hammering on her skull, she was still extremely tired.

She only opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up surprised, into Spock's eyes. "Nyota, do not over exert yourself. Would you like something to eat? Your body needs nutrients." His expression was the closest she had ever seen to parental on him. She blinked and then nodded. She was hungry. It was only then that she realized that she had last eaten a day and a half ago.

"Spock, why are you doing this?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. She looked down. She couldn't fathom why he was taking care of her. He had clearly stated that he didn't want to pursue a relationship with him, yet he insisted on do all of this for her. Once she was better would he go back to acting as if she was merely his student again? The thought hurt and she felt like crying again.

She felt a warm hand on her chin. Spock lifted her chin so that she had to look at him. The look in his eyes took her breath away, she saw the depth of his caring for her, she saw his sadness for hurting her and his need to help her out. She averted her eyes and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. She felt so venerable and right then knowing that he cared so much made his rejection of her hurt even more. Spock's thumb brushed the tears away in a very human gesture.

"Nyota. Please. I am sorry. You cannot fathom how much it hurts me to watch you in this state. However, I understand if you do not forgive me. It would be illogical to do so." His eyes were sorrowful and he let her chin go. He turned and went to the kitchen. She knew that for him to admit that he wanted something illogical was very hard. It touched her deeply and her tears fell faster now. How could she not forgive him? But at the same time she didn't want to be hurt so terribly again. She couldn't decide whether or not to accept his apology, to open herself up to him again.

She heard him return and looked up to see him bringing in a tray with a bowl of soup on it. She could smell the spices and wonderful scent of warm stew. It made her stomach grumble. Her tears stopped falling and she looked up at him. He placed the tray on her lap and handed her the spoon. She took it thankfully and took a sip of the soup. Although she couldn't taste much because of her cold it was still delicious. She drank more, until she was forced to stop because her arm was too tired. She leaned back again and sighed, exhausted. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Spock.

"Spock, I don't blame you for anything. Please know that. You did what was logical." Nyota told him seriously.

Spock's eyes darkened, "It may have been logical but that does not make it right. Not in this case. I have realized that there are times when the logical solution may not be the correct one. I was wrong. I have reconsidered my statement. If it is agreeable with you it would please me to pursue a romantic relationship with you." The tint of apprehension in his voice was not lost on Nyota, although most would never have detected it. She looked him in the eye. Her heart was soaring but she couldn't help being scared. What if he hurt her again? But then again, those moments of joy had been worth the pain. Suddenly she didn't care what the result was, if she could enjoy the wonderful feeling she got when she hugged him, or when he smiled at her, then she would take the chance.

"Spock, I would love that. There is nothing I want more right now." She said and smiled at him. She was suddenly extremely happy. Her heart was flying in the sky and her mind was suddenly clear of all doubts.

She noticed that Spock's eyes lit up and his lips twitched up, his equivalent of a smile. "Thank you Nyota. Now you need to rest. It would be suspicious if the both of us had to miss lessons on Monday."

Nyota smiled widely and nodded. She was lucky that it was Saturday. The weekend couldn't get any better.

* * *

To be continued as always ;)


	11. Chapter 11 First Date

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I was soo busy it's not even funny! So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**As always, thanks for the reviews and faves!  
**

Chapter 11: First Date

Nyota spent the rest of the weekend in Spock's apartment. She slept for as many hours as possible, she knew the best cure for a cold was rest. Spock was there when ever she needed him. He lent her one of his shirts and pants. They were big on her, but not overly so. When Spock told her about the message he had left with her roommate she immediately decided to communicate with Gaila. She confirmed what Spock had said, and told Gaila she would be returning the next day. Gaila was pleased to hear it, although a bit exasperated that Nyota had left without saying goodbye. When it was time for Nyota to leave she made sure that Gaila wasn't in their room when she returned.

She entered her room and quickly made her way to the shower. Her body was completely healed. When she exited the shower it was to find Gaila sitting on her bed.

"There you are! So how was the trip?" Gaila asked enthusiastically.

"Fine. I learned quite a bit." Nyota replied casually and walked over to get a clean uniform.

"Any cute guys?"

"No." Nyota replied rolling her eyes. However, her mind immediately went to Spock and she had to fight a smile.

"Yah right. There were probably many guys, you just didn't notice." Gaila responded, her voice exasperated. Nyota knew that Gaila had been trying to hook her up for ages.

"Hm."

"You probably had your mind on _Commander_ Pointy-ears which is why you didn't notice all of the hot ones."

Nyota froze. Gaila knew? How could she? Then she asked keeping her voice casual, "You mean Spock?"

Gaila laughed, "Spock? You are on first name terms now eh?"

Nyota was glad she was facing away from Gaila, otherwise her blush would have been all too noticeable. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't! Come on, I've known you had a thing for him for ages. Every time he enters a room you look at him, and you are constantly paying attention to everything he says." Nyota was appalled that she was that obvious.

"He is merely a talented and very intelligent individual."

"Nyota! You're voice just peaked. Every time you talk about him your eyes light up too."

Nyota flushed and turned around, "Okay. Fine. You win. I find Spock attractive." She glared at her roommate.

"So, why don't you hook up with him then?"

Nyota had to keep herself from letting the shock show on her face. "Uh, because he's a professor!"

"Never stopped me." Gaila smirked. Nyota rolled her eyes. She wouldn't ever tell her friend that she was in fact officially dating Spock. Her first date was tomorrow. The thought made her heart skip.

"Anyways….I'm getting over him. I've got a date tomorrow." Nyota lied.

"Really? With who?" Gaila asked excited.

"You don't know him. He's not from the academy." Nyota assured herself that the lie was harmless. More harm would come if anyone discovered she was romantically involved with Spock.

"Is he cute?" Gaila asked. Nyota laughed.

"He fine looking. I'm going to study now." Nyota grabbed her PADD and left the room, but not before smiling at Gaila who was looking highly amused at the idea of Nyota having a date.

Spock looked at his appearance in the mirror once more. He noted how illogical he was being. It was the 15th time he had checked the mirror in the last three minutes and forty-two seconds. He was being illogical. His appearance hadn't changed at all in that time. He stared hard at his reflection and finally decided that the thing that was irritating him was a small piece of hair which had grown longer than all the rest and stuck out about a millimeter beyond all the others. He quickly tucked the piece of unruly hair into place. There, he looked at the mirror feeling quite satisfied. And yet, he still thought there was something wrong. He raised an eyebrow at his own behavior. What was it about right then that made him feel so concerned. Oh of course, like he needed to remind himself that he was going on a date with Nyota in exactly six minutes and thirteen seconds.

He was being overly illogical, he was letting his emotions rule his actions again. He managed to place his giddy feeling; he was experiencing the human emotion of nervousness. He nodded minuscule and then looked away from the mirror. He looked at the bottle of scented liquid. He knew that Nyota had liked the smell. He applied some to his ears and his neck again and then turned and walked decisively out of his bathroom. He forced himself not too look in the mirror again. He left his bedroom, but not before grabbing the rose which he had cut from the garden that morning. He had read in several books that it was traditional to bring a red rose. He had opted for a Lithim Rose instead. They had purple petals on the exterior and bright red ones in the middle. They bloomed at dawn and dusk. Feeling satisfied that the rose would please Nyota he entered the hallway and made his way to the arranged meeting place. They had agreed to each take different transporters out of the academy and meet up in a good sized college town away from San Francisco. Nyota had decided that Davis California was a good place to visit, not many Star Fleet members went there and it had good restaurants and dance halls.

Spock took his transporter and arrived in Davis less than twenty minutes later. He disembarked and looked around. He was not at all surprised when his heart beat faster at the sight of Nyota. She was even more beautiful than usual. She was dressed in a tight strapless black shirt and elegantly flared jeans that Spock noticed highlighted her long legs and hips. She had her hair down and Spock had an urge to stroke his fingers through it. He walked towards her and noted that she was wearing cosmetics again.

"Nyota," He nodded to her and offered his arm. She smiled warmly at him and he let his own lips perk up slightly in response.

Nyota watched Spock step off the transporter. Her breath caught, Spock was so dashing. He had discarded his uniform for black slacks and a medium blue button down shirt. He was perfect. He was even wearing a black tie. She noticed that he was carrying a Lithim Rose and she smiled to herself. He was quite the romantic. He approached her and offered his arm. She grinned at him happily.

"Spock you look quite handsome today." She flirted slightly, taking his arm. He raised his eyebrow and his lips quirked up.

"I must say you are looking especially pleasing today as well. I brought you this, I read in several books it is custom." He handed her the rose and Nyota was sure she detected a blush creeping up on him. She grinned.

"Thank you, Spock. That was sweet of you."

"Sweet? How can an action be sweet, that is illogical."

Nyota laughed, although many people would find his constant logic irritating she found extremely adorable that he always seemed so out of his depth in anything not concerning logic. "It was very nice of you. The reason I say it was sweet is because when someone is sweet they are very nice." She explained.

Spock cocked his head at her slightly, "Really, I was not acquainted with this colloquialism before."

Nyota smiled happily at him, "So where shall we go? I was thinking of going to a dance hall. It would be another cultural experience for you." She grinned and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Spock nodded slightly, "If you would like to go there I would be happy to oblige."

Nyota chuckled joyfully and led the way to a dance hall she had visited once before. It was a underage dance floor, they didn't serve alcohol. Spock followed her willingly and Nyota couldn't help feeling a thrill when he placed a hand on her shoulder. He opened the door for her and she saw him blink, the Vulcan equivalent of shock. The sound coming from within the dance hall was deafening. Spock looked questioningly at Nyota.

"Come on," She led the way, letting her hand slid down his arm to grab his fingers. His warm fingers were smooth under hers. Her stomach flip flopped. Never before had holding someone's hand caused such an incredible sensation in her body. She felt like she was on fire with joy. She squeezed his fingers gently and contained the thrill that she felt when he rubbed his finger over her hand. She turned to look at him and smiled broadly at the deep emotion she saw in his eyes.

She led him inside and weaved in between the various people heading for the non-alcoholic bar. The place was dimly lit, with disco lights dancing over everything. People were dancing everywhere she looked, and in some corners she spotted couples doing what couples did. The thought of being one of those couples made her flush and she suddenly thought that bring Spock there. She spotted two free seats and pulled Spock to sit next to her. She was happy to note that it was dark enough that no one could see the half-Vulcan's ears.

She looked over the bar and saw the many-eyed bar tender. He came over to her and asked what she and her date wanted. She smiled slightly and asked for a alcohol free margarita. She looked at Spock. He blinked at her and she saw his lips twitch. He declined to order anything.

"So, what do you think, Commander?" She asked loudly over the noise. She voiced the question in Vulcan.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Is it human custom to dance so close together?" Nyota laughed and raised her eyebrows at him seductively.

"Yes it is. Should I give you a personal lesson?" Her voice was light and teasing. Spock turned his head slightly to the side and she detected a teasing glint in his eyes.

"That would be acceptable." She grinned openly at the small smile on his lips. She took his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. She found a small niche that wasn't crowded that way they had some privacy. She knew Spock would be awkward if some random girl started dancing with him. She put her arms around his neck and raised her eyebrows. His lips quirked and he placed his hands tentatively on her hips.

She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Now just follow the music."

Spock shivered as Nyota's warm breath tickled his ear. His hands tightened fractionally on her hips. He followed Nyota in a quick dance. He was aware that there was more distance between them than any other couple on the dance floor. He knew Nyota wasn't trying to push him, which he was grateful for.

Spock enjoyed the evening. He danced nearly every dance with Nyota, and he was pleased when they got closer together. It was illogical for them to be too far apart, it defied the reason for the dance. By the end of the evening he was quite happy to have allowed Nyota to bring him there. They exited the dance hall late in the evening and Spock blinked at the lack of noise. His sensitive ears had been overwhelmed by the noise and the lack of noise was stunning. He looked over at Nyota and let his lips lift up to display his appreciation. She looked stunning even with the sweat on her brow. She smiled at him and wove her fingers in his. He was happy that she had taken the initiative of taking his hand; he didn't feel comfortable taking hers yet. However the feeling of her hand in his sent his temperature up several degrees and gave him the swooping sensation in his stomach.

"I would like to thank you Nyota for a very enjoyable evening."

"Thank you Spock. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She sighed and leaned against his shoulder. He breathed in her wonderful smell and shuddered happily. He didn't want the moment to end. However, it ended more quickly than he would have liked, the transporter arrived a few seconds after Nyota leaned against him. She moved away and dropped his hand. They needed to act as if they weren't together, in case someone from Star Fleet was on the transporter.

The doors to the transporter opened and Spock did his equivalent of a double take and an horrified stare, which was to widen his eyes and let his jaw slacken. Commander Pike stepped of the transport vehicle. He looked up, saw Spock, smiled and waved. He headed toward Spock.

"Commander Spock! Fancy seeing you here!" Pike clapped Spock on the shoulder. "You look dashing! Going on a date?" Pike laughed and winked. Spock stiffened. He discreetly looked over Pike's shoulder to see what Nyota was doing. She had turned her back to them and was leaning against the wall of the dance hall. She was standing very close to a group of young men. He knew she was trying to look like she was with them, but her close proximity to them still made his heart speed up and he felt a twang of jelousy. He pushed this aside and turned his attention back to Pike.

"Good evening, Commander Pike. It is illogical to conclude that I am on a date simply because I am not wearing my Commander's uniform." He stated coldly straightening himself.

Pike raised his eyebrows, "True, but still I couldn't help hoping." He winked at Spock again and grinned coyly. Spock knitted his eyebrows confused.

"You were hopeful of what exactly Commander?"

"Of you getting to know some ladies, opening yourself up to some fun and abandoning your logic for a bit." He slapped Spock on the shoulder again and Spock resisted the urge to grab the man's arm. He knew it was all in good fun, Pike and him were old acquaintances. However, the fact that Pike had hit so close to home, had in fact intruded on Spock's 'date' irritated Spock greatly.

"I enjoy my own forms of relaxation, thank you Commander." Spock replied stiffly. Pike's eyebrows rose in a manner which disturbed Spock slightly.

"Spock! I didn't expect to hear such things from you! That's why I never see you with the girls! I should have guessed you liked the guys! Or, wait…." Pike trailed off looking thoughtful. Spock couldn't stop his eyes from widening in shock.

"Men? I assure you Commander I appreciate the presence of females. I was not referring to any sexual action when I said I enjoyed my own forms of relaxation." Spock tried to keep his town friendly, although it took quite a bit of effort.

"I know, Spock. I was just teasing you. So, you find the presence of females pleasing? Well, come with me then and we can see what we can do, eh?" He grinned suggestively. Spock was horrified.

Spock looked over Pike's shoulder at Nyota. Her back was still to them and he could tell that she was hunched over. Her body was trembling slightly as well, with suppressed anger or mirth he did not know. Pike seemed to realize that Spock was looking over him for he turned around and then chuckled.

"Spock, tut tut. I've only just suggested going lady watching and you already have your eyes on a beauty. I thought you were above this." Pike patted Spock on the shoulder again. Spock could not fathom what was making the usually serious Captain into a young school boy again.

"Captain, I was not as you would say 'checking her out.' I just realized that that is one of my students, Cadet Uhura. She had a specialization in xenolinguistics." Spock told Pike seriously.

Pike looked surprised, "Your prized prodigy is here? I have heard so much of her. What would she be doing here? You must introduce me."

"She is probably on a date, Captain." Spock stated dryly.

"Really? With who?"

"I saw her partner earlier. He must have left recently. He will probably return soon. I do not know him." Spock lied through his teeth. _Of course you don't know him_, his traitorous mind told him. _Never met him have you? Only been living with him for the past 21 years! _

"Oh, of course. It's good for the Cadet's to get out and enjoy every so often, don't you agree? Come on, introduce me Spock. I want to meet the jewel of the linguistics department." He grinned cheekily. Spock could have swore.

However, he kept his face a mask and walked over to Nyota. "Cadet Uhura, I did not know you visited this town often. I would like to introduce Commander Pike to you, he insists." Spock nodded at Nyota who smiled imperceptibly.

"Captain Pike. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you!" Nyota shook Pike's hand excitedly.

"Good to meet you Cadet. I have heard so much, Commander Spock here can never seem to stop singing your praises." Spock was sorely tempted to hit Pike on the head.

"That is illogical Captain. I do not sing Cadet Uhura's praises. I have never sung in my life." Spock lowered his eye lids to show his annoyance. He could tell Nyota was refraining from laughing.

"Well, I'm flattered, both by your statement about Spock's praises and for meeting you. I have always wanted to talk to you. You will be commanding the Enterprise won't you?" Nyota asked and Spock could tell she was making an attempt to be enthusiastic. On normal circumstances he knew Nyota would have grasped any chance to talk to Pike, but right then he was not helping anything.

"I will. I hear you wish to serve aboard. It would be interesting." Pike clapped her on the shoulder. Spock clenched his jaw.

"Sir, I believe we should leave the Cadet to her evening. Good seeing you Cadet Uhura." Spock spoke to Pike. Then he looked at Nyota and nodded.

"Of course. Good evening Cadet." Pike nodded to Nyota and turned to leave. As Spock went to follow him, desperately wishing he didn't have too, he turned back to Nyota.

"Go on without me. I'm sorry. See you tomorrow." He spoke in Swahili, her native tongue. He knew Pike couldn't understand them.

"It's fine. See you soon." She nodded and turned to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her head for the transporter. She gave him a small smile right before she turned out of sight. He turned and followed Pike.

"What was that?" Pike asked curiously.

"I was confirming out tutoring lesson tomorrow." Spock kept his voice as neutral as was possible when he felt such a strong urge to throttle Commander Pike.

"Ah. Now, let's go find some ladies." Pike grinned and pulled Spock after him by the arm. Spock's eye twitched and the privacy of his mind he condemned _Captain Pike_ too every hell ever imagined.

* * *

**Important Author's Note: I'm sorry but this will probably be the last chapter i will post for like 2 weeks. I will not be around for the next two weeks, i will not be able to access my comp most likely. However, if i can access my computer than i will update sooner! **

**Really sorry!  
**


	12. Chapter 12 New York Part 1

**Sorry for not writing earlier. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it =D**

Chapter 12: New York Part 1

Spock was quite relieved when he finally arrived at his quarters later that night, or he would have been relieved he wasn't so obstinate on being Vulcan. Pike—Captain Pike—he had to remind himself, has quickly realized that Spock was not a very good lady watcher. Spock had to admit that the captain was nothing if not determined. Pike had only finally given up after two hours of sitting at a bar and pointing out pretty ladies. Pike would comment on their attractive features, and logically Spock would comment on their less pleasing aspects. It balanced itself out, at least Spock believed so. Pike on the other hand had quickly become frusturated. Spock had observed that every time he pointed out the defects in a female Pike got even more irritated.

Captain Pike had finally burst out, "So everyone is imperfect! Who cares! I bet you can't name one lady who you find attractive and don't notice her defects!"

Spock was never on to back down from a challenge. "It is illogical to be believe that a being does not find at least one other being extremely attractive because it is our nature to be attracted to our mates." Looking back Spock did not think that his response had been logical and thought out; it has spiked Pike's interest.

"Oh so you do know a lady who you are attracted to? I didn't know you had a made." Pike had grinned openly.

"I do not have a mate." Spoke had answered realized that if he told Pike he found Nyota to be nearly flawless Pike would has suspected something.

"But you find a female attractive?" Pike wasn't one to back down. Spock had refrained from commenting. Under normal circumstances Vulcan's did not lie, for it was illogical to do so. Pike had persisted for a while but eventually given up.

Spock snapped out of his recollections and stood up to send a message to Nyota. He sent it in code, so that anyone who heard it would think nothing of it. When he was done he awaited her response and after receiving it sent a short reply and went to meditate.

Nyota stepped out of the transporter. She was both amused and irritated; amused because Pike had actually taken Spock lady watching and irritated because her date had ended too quickly. Sighing slightly she headed for her room. She wanted to lie in bed and remember her date—the feel of Spock's hands on hers and on her hips. She blinked, someone was calling her name. She turned to see Cadet Kirk. Sighing she waited up for him. She did not feel like talking to him right then, the arse had been trying to find out her first name for ages. It had become a game, a silly game because if Jim had really wanted to find out her first name all he had to do was look up her profile in the Starfleet database. However, not only did he want to know her name but he had also been pursuing her. She wanted to tell him she was taken but she knew that he would only be curious as to who she was seeing and that was dangerous. Resigned she waited up for him.

When he reached her he gave her one of his big goofy grins. "Hey there beautiful," he said coyly.

"What is it Kirk? I am tired and would like to retire to my dorm." She told him rolling her eyes.

Kirk's eyes lit up, "Really? Well then I shall just have to escort you." He grinned suggestively. She considered slapping him and then sighed. He was such a player and yet so childish that it was too hard to actually hurt him.

"I'm fine thanks. Why don't you go hang with Galia, she's probably at the local bar." Nyota raised her eyebrows. Kirk looked disappointed but quickly jumped back.

"Sounds good! If I asked for you to accompany me you'd decline right?" He looked outrageously hopeful.

She laughed, "Yes I would. Now shoo!" She pushed him away. He gave her a pitiful look but then ran off. She shook her head and then headed for her room. When she arrived the changed into her pj's and then began doing homework. Two hours later she received a message. It was from Spock. She grinned and played it.

"Cadet I must apologize for the disruption today. I am truly sorry that I had to leave before our meeting was over. If it would please you, I am free to continue tomorrow. Sleep well Cadet." His eyes clouded slightly and she saw the depth of his feeling for her. She smiled.

She quickly sent him a message in return, "Commander do not worry. It was not your fault that we were disrupted. I would happily meet you tomorrow." She sent it. The response was quick.

"I will stop by at 1100 hours. We shall continue our discussion then." Nyota grinned and sent her short reply, "I will be ready." Then she went to sleep, happily dreaming of Spock.

The next few months past in a whirlwind of studying, working, and thinking about Spock. Nyota was exuberant, despite the fact that her relationship with Spock had barely progressed at all. They hadn't even kissed yet, but Nyota dreamed of the day when they would. She didn't mind though, she still got to see him several times a week and those private moments in his office were the best times of her life. With the initiation of their romance they had become even better friends. They talked about everything and Nyota was privileged to learn quite a bit about Vulcan culture that was not usually told to non-Vulcan's. Nyota had never been one to look at the bad side of things, so she didn't pay much heed to the lack of physical contact with Spock. Instead she enjoyed holding his hand, something he had told her that Vulcan's found extremely pleasant. For Vulcan's holding hands and caressing each other's palms was the equivalent of a kiss. Nyota didn't want to pressure Spock so she never brought up the subject. However, when she realized that the final month of the first year was approaching she decided to try dropping some hints. They had been dating for several months after all. Most couples would have slept together. However, Nyota realized that she was Spock's first romantic relationship and that he was most likely exceptionally nervous. She herself had had several boyfriends before, but like him was a virgin.

On the second to last week of school Nyota would go to New York with Spock, six other Cadets and their teachers. All of them would be competing in a competition against Starfleet Cadets from all over the Universe. However, the competition was only for first year Cadets. Spock was going as Nyota's teacher in xenolinguistics. Although he also taught science, being a science officer, another teacher had taken the position as science professor for the competition. The student competing in physics(Spock's specialty) was both Spock's and the other professor's student. However, Spock had decided to let Professor Heisenberg go as the Cadet's professor. Nyota had a suspicion it was because Spock had wanted to be able to be alone with her, and not have it look suspicious. She was grateful for it; it meant they could spend more time together.

So, a week before they were to leave for New York Nyota decided to "innocently" hand Spock a few romantic novels to read. She told him they were good books, and that he should read them. He has raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly. Nyota hoped that once he read the books Spock would get the hint and kiss her while they were in New York. The idea thrilled her.

Spock stepped off the transporter and looked around. They were in central New York. The Star Fleet compound could be seen from where they were. He looked back and saw Nyota stoop to pick up her bag. As she did so her skirt moved up slightly and he flushed. He quickly looked away. He could hear the other professors and cadets talking amongst themselves. He could also clearly hear Captain Pike's voice ordering everyone to go to the compound. Captain Pike had been assigned as the leader of the whole group.

"Come on Spock! Where's your Cadet?" Pike called. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Right here, Captain." Nyota replied and made her way past Spock. Spock smiled and followed her. The compound was right next to the harbor, it has its own little walkways and gardens by the water. Spock admired all the different plants; New York was much lusher than San Francisco and Vulcan. Although Spock preferred hot and dry climates he also appreciated places that could sustain lots of plant life. The quarters were divided up into seven units. Each unit had three rooms; two bedrooms with locks and a common room. The professors and their cadets each got a unit. It was logical that the teachers be able to contact their students at all times that way they could study at any time of the day or night without bothering the rest of the group.

Spock also noted that it gave him and Nyota a good amount of private space, something which he was grateful for. When he entered the room, Nyota trailing behind him he was pleased to note that the room wasn't overly decorated. It was quite sparse which suited him. Nyota dropped her back down and turned around looking at everything. She grinned.

"We get this whole place to ourselves! Awesome! This is sweet!" She laughed with delight and smiled at Spock. Spock turned and closed the door behind him making sure it was locked.

"It is pleasant, I agree Nyota." He let his lips quirk up. He walked over and unlocked the door to his room. He went and placed his bag on the bed. They would spend five days here, he hoped to be able to find time to explore the city. He sensed that Nyota had followed him and turned to see her leaning against the doorway. She was smiling and the light played off her face beautifully. His heart sped up and he was overtaken by a desire to hold her. He went and took her hands, brushing her knuckles with his thumb. She shivered slightly moved closer. He felt her fingers rub his palms and his stomach flip flopped. No matter how often she held his hand he couldn't stop feeling like he was floating when she did. His blood rose and he felt the wonderful swooping of his stomach. The books which he had read only a few days ago came to his mind and understood. Nyota had given him those books to indicate what she wanted him to do. He was particularly intrigued with the idea of kissing. From what he had read most couples kissed constantly.

Feeling nervous and excited he leaned in. She smiled and moved closer. "Nyota, may I try something I read about?" he whispered.

"Of course Spock," her hot breath tickled his lips and sent his mind into blissful bubbly heaven. His lips quirked and he leaned in. His lips were two millimeters from hers when the doorbell rang and Pike's voice rang through the communicator, "Spock! Cadet Uhura! The rest of the group would like to go tour the city. Would you like to accompany us?"

Spock nearly jumped back, Nyota stepped back hurriedly. Spock glanced at her to see her flushed. She looked sheepishly at him quickly went to open the door. Spock missed the contact of her hands in his.

"Hello Captain. I personally would love to come. I can't speak for Spock though." She smiled dazzling at him. He blinked and grinned. Then he turned to Spock. Spock made sure to look perfectly composed and not betray his irritation with the Captain.

"Come on Spock! Let's get some fresh air! This is the city of wonders eh? Oh…wait….that's Tokyo. Ah well. Still plenty of wonders. And gorgeous women of course!" Pike grinned. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, may I enquire while you are so fixated on 'gorgeous women' when you are in fact married and have three children of your own." Spock replied levelly.

Pike laughed, "Because I know it irritates you. Plus, I can't have you being single all your life! Come one, Cadet Uhura can help!" Pike turned to smile fatherly at Nyota. Spock contained his irritating and frustration. He noticed that Nyota's smile was forced.

"Sounds awesome! Come on Commander." She grinned at Spock, a real smile and winked. Spock felt amusement rise with in him. He maintained his straight face however.

"If Cadet Uhura is going to tour the city than I shall accompany her, I am responsible for her." He stated. Pike came over and clapped him on the shoulder. Despite the fact that Pike could be quite annoying Spock was very fond of him. Pike had taken him under his wing when Spock had first arrived at the academy. They had formed a father/son bond, which Spock logically concluded was the reason why Pike insisted on finding Spock a mate.

When they got back from touring they were all told that they had half an hour to change and come to dinner. Nyota quickly showered and decided to put on a dress she had brought along. It was dark blue, with two spaghetti straps and came to just below her knees. She grabbed a pair of black high heel shoes and slipped them on. Then she let her hair down and stepped out into the common room. Spock was standing there with his arms behind his back. He had put on a pair of black slacks and a loose cotton black shirt. He looked extremely sexy. Nyota's breath hitched slightly and she looked him up and down appreciatively. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes darken slightly. She grinned.

"Nyota, you look beautiful," Spock whispered breathlessly. He took a step towards her and reached out to hold her. She grinned playfully at him and stepped out of his grasp.

"Now Commander, we must go to dinner." She told him seriously. He looked disappointed and raised an eyebrow.

"You are correct, Cadet." He replied huskily.

Nyota placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly, "Usually am." She winked and headed out the door. She tried to maintain control of the desire to turn around and leap into Spock's arms. Her midriff was bubbling and she was making an extreme effort to remain standing knowing that Spock was standing behind her looking all too incredible. When they arrived at dinner, at a restaurant near the academy some of the guys whistled. Nyota cringed and made her way for their table. The others were there, dressed up like she and Spock were. One of the male cadets, who indecently was Spock's student looked at her appraisingly and smiled. Nyota turned to see Spock. She knew that she was the only person who could see the tense muscles in his jaw that suggested he didn't like the way the cadet was looking at her. She smiled slightly at him and he relaxed slightly.

"Ah, and the prized couple. Nice to see you came. Come on, unlike you Vulcan's I actually need food!" Pike called to them. Nyota froze. They knew. They knew. No. No.

Then she heard Spock ask from next to her, "Sir, why do you refer to us as a prized couple?" His voice was layered with curiosity, and Nyota also detected some hidden nervousness. Pike waved his hand dismissively.

"Sheesh! I would have thought you knew. It's because you'll be going up against the toughest opponents tomorrow. In order for our group to win, you guys have to score really well!" Nyota realized she had stopped breathing. Then she laughed in relief.

"Oh, it shouldn't be too bad." She grinned, "We all know the first test is in Vulcan and I have the only Vulcan teacher!" Everyone grinned, except Spock of course.

Nyota moved and sat down in the middle of the table. Spock took a seat across from her. She smiled at him, and ignored the talk around her. Instead she absentmindedly looked at the menu and smiled at Spock. His eyes crinkled in response. When everyone had ordered, people finally settled down. Nyota who had been thinking about Spock, and daydreaming slightly suddenly came back to reality and laughed to herself. She had a wonderful idea to pass the meal time. Footsies.

* * *

To be continued of course....


	13. Chapter 13 New York Part 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews =D Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 13: New York Part 2

Nyota grinned internally and reached out a foot under the table. She extended it and found another leg. Gently she moved her foot up against the person's leg and rubbed in circles. While doing this she looked spread her napkin on her lap. She had purposefully rubbed the leg of Commander Jonathan who was in his mid-twenties. Incidentally Jonathan was sitting across from his _male_ cadet. Nyota rubbed the leg again. She took a sip of her drink and as she did so she glanced up at Jonathan. The poor guy was staring very hard at his place and flushing slightly. Nyota retracted her foot and ducked her head slightly to hide her grin. She saw Jonathan look up and glance at his cadet. To someone who didn't know what Nyota had done the glance would have been innocent, but Nyota could see the incredulity and shook that was displayed on the Commander's face.

_Mission accomplished_, Nyota thought evilly. Then she looked up at Spock and asked levelly, "So Professor what did you think of the city?"

"It was interesting, very diverse. You?" Spock asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I agree completely. Great minds think alike, right?" She grinned. Spock cocked his head slightly and Nyota stifled a cough. She decided it was time to try footsies on Spock now. She very carefully slipped her foot out of her shoe and extended it until she reached Spock's leg. She knew it was his because of the heat. She gently maneuvered her foot under the rim of his pant leg and rubbed her foot against his calf.

Taking another sip of drink she looked at him. His ears were slightly flushed but other than that he remained stoic. She caught his eye and grinned broadly. At the same time she moved her foot up slightly and then brushed against his foot. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Nyota, what are you doing?" He asked in the most obscure Vulcan dialect.

"Professor I am sure I do not know what you are talking about," She responded in the same dialect. She kept her voice neutral but she was laughing in side. She moved her foot up to his knee and brushed against his thigh gently. She saw his jaw tighten.

"Cadet, what is the meaning of your actions?" His voice was slightly deeper than usual. Nyota placed her chin on her hand and laughed, not responding.

Pike called over to them, "Spock, we are in company. Standard only, otherwise I might have to get a translator to tell me what you are saying to Cadet Uhura." He smirked.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it logical to practice at all times to ensure that Cadet Uhura is not out of practice tomorrow?"

"Logical true, but it makes me feel left out!" Pike responded. "Cadet Uhura what did the Commander tell you?"

"Sir I truly do not know. He sometimes speaks in his own private language when he is overwhelmed and forgets we aren't all privy to his inner workings." Nyota teased. The table was suddenly full of laughter.

Commander Jonathan nudged Spock; "A bit overwhelmed are we?" he winked.

Spock face was frozen and his shoulders were tensed up, "I assure you I am not overwhelmed. What Nyota has told you is a joke at my expense. I once miss-uttered a syllable while speaking Kilgon. Nyota has never forgotten the mistake." The whole table stared at Spock, Nyota grinned. Spock had avoided the question skillfully.

"Did I hear that right? Spock you made a mistake?" Pike asked his voice layered with incredulity and amusement.

Spock looked as glum as a Vulcan could. "That is correct Captain." Nyota noticed that Spock's voice was slightly harsh.

Pike laughed, "I can see why Uhura never forgot the moment!" Nyota almost laughed but stopped. Something had brushed against her leg.

Spock was inwardly pleased. Despite the fact that Nyota had managed to embarrass him he had found a way to get back at her. He shifted his leg so that he could rub his shin against Nyota's leg. He blinked at her innocently and was delighted to see her breath catch and her cheeks turn slightly pink. He moved he leg further up hers, to where her knees were touching. He felt her shudder under his administrations.

He looked up and while continuing to caress her leg began conversing with Heisenberg about multi-dimensional physics. He could sense Nyota's eyes on him but declined to glance at her. It amused him that she had less control than he did. However, one second later he heard her say to Cadet William, "So, ready for tomorrow?"

Spock's heart sped up slightly for while talking to William Nyota had slipped her hand under the table and begun running her nails along Spock's leg. It seemed that Nyota could control her emotions very well and that she knew just how to make him loose control. Spock resisted the urge to shudder and instead gave Jonathan as much attention as he could spare.

Spock opened his eyes. He had been meditating but Nyota has just knocked on his door. He was surprised, it was late at night, but also quite pleased as he opened the door. Nyota stood there in her pj's her hair let down and a blanket in her arms. She smiled at him.

"I was thinking we could go to the gardens, by the sea. I want to get some fresh air." She looked slightly apprehensive. Spock was surprised by the request but happy to accompany her.

"It would be a pleasure." He stepped out of his room and went to the common room. There was a door that led to the corridor but also one that led outside. Very useful he thought privately. They stepped out into the warm New York evening. There was a soft cool breeze which kept the humidity at bay slightly. The moment they were out of sight from the other dorms Spock felt Nyota slip her hand into his. He squeezed slightly and turned to see her smile. The moon was bright and the light gleamed off of her dark skin. They walked in silence until they came to a grassy niche by the water. Spock took the blanket without a word and lay it down on the grass. Nyota sat down and leaned backwards so that she was lying down. Spock took a place next to her.

"It is a nice night," She commented. Her voice was low and soft. It sent a shiver down Spock's spine. He took her hand again, intertwining their fingers. Her hand was much smaller than his and slightly cooler. However the feel of her skin against his sent thrills down his body. Nyota turned and looked him in the eye. Her eyes held a depth of emotion and caring that made Spock warm slightly. He was acutely aware of the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed.

"Spock," Nyota breathed his name and placed her other hand on his chest. She gently moved her fingers in circles. The action filled Spock with a warm fuzzy feeling. If he had tried to examine the feeling he would had been ashamed at how unmanly feeling was, _warm and fuzzy_. But it felt wonderful and brought a smile to his lips. He turned his head to look at Nyota. Just looking at her made him feel a surge of affection. She was so beautiful and strong.

Feeling slightly nervous Spock moved his face closer to hers. His eyes were locked on hers, and he was trying to breathe normally. He felt hot and flushed but could pull his eyes away from her. Soon they were millimeters apart. Spock could feel her warm breath on his lips, it sent him a wonderful tingling sensation.

"Nyota?" he asked softly, asking for permission. She smiled softly in return. He breathed in and then pressed his lips to hers. His first thought was that her lips were slightly cold, and that her breath tasted of mint. The second was that kissing her was the most incredible thing he'd ever experienced. It was pure bliss. The feel of her lips pressed against his. Her mouth moved slightly against his, almost as if trying to initiate a dance. The action made his stomach swoop. He copied her movements, moving his lips against hers.

Gently they kissed each other. It was a chaste kiss, an innocent loving kiss. Spock finally broke it off from a need to breath. He blinked and smiled out right at Nyota. Then he kissed her again. This time he was surprised when Nyota opened her lips slightly and moved her tongue to lick his lips. It was shocking but wonderful. He gently opened his own lips and moved his tongue to meet hers.

The kiss became passionate, both of them exploring each other's mouths. It was incredible and by the time the kiss broke both of them were panting and smiling. Spock moved his arm to pull Nyota to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. He was overwhelmed with the wonderful feelings which were surging through him. He never wanted to stop kissing _his_ Nyota.

Captain Pike hummed as he walked. It was a nice evening, warm but not too warm. The moon was high and the sky was clear. He took a turn on the path he was following and stopped. From where he stood he could see a couple strewn on the grass in a niche close by. He shook his head at the foolishness of young people. He was about to turn around and walk away when he heard one of the couple whisper, "Spock, I love you."

Pike froze. Had he just heard someone declare their love to his to be first officer? No, he must have heard wrong. He moved closer making sure not to make a sound. Carefully he looked at the couple again and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Commander Spock, the unemotional Vulcan who never looked at a female was lying on a blanket in the grass holding a young lady. The image was so absurd Pike had to suppress and chuckle.

What Pike heard next nearly made him faint, "My Nyota I believe it is human custom to reply in return. I love you too."

Pike turned and left as quickly as he could. Once he was far away he leaned against and tree and started laughing. Spock! Spock was in love with his student! This was priceless! It was also completely against regulations. Pike laughed harder. He had never expected Spock of all people to break the rules. Something would definitely have to be done about this, however he wasn't about to go break up their little moment. Pike straightened and walked back to his dorm, chuckling.

Spock, the boy who Pike himself had taught and introduced to society had a girlfriend! The boy who never went out to drink because he wanted to study, the boy who never smiled at anyone, the boy who had never even flirted with a girl, had gotten a girl! It didn't escape Pike that Spock had not only gotten a girl, but he had gotten _the_ girl. Pike knew that every male Cadet had his eyes on Cadet Uhura. And she was taken! By Spock!

Nyota looked at Spock and felt that her heart was going to explode. Spock had just told her he loved her. It was a dream come true. She hugged him tightly and kissed him again. Never before had she felt so happy, so elated. Kissing Spock sent her in to a little world of joy.

When the kiss broke she nuzzled Spock and rubbed his nose with her own. She looked at his eyes which were deep with emotion. "I think we better get back my love, otherwise we'll be missed." She grinned and kissed him again. It was a short kiss.

"I agree, love," Spock had slipped into Vulcan. Nyota smiled and slowly stood up. Spock followed her and then grabbed the blanket. Then Nyota took his hand, smiled at him and led the way back. Neither of them noticed that a shooting star went by, they were too engrossed in their own little world.

* * *

Review please! =D I love to have feedback....and comments about where i should take this next!


	14. Chapter 14 New York Part 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Someone mentioned that because Nyota is black she cannot flush pink...which is true...so i apologize for the mistake ^^**

**Hope you like this chapter!  
**

Chapter 14: New York Part 3

The next day Nyota was placed to compete against the other linguistics Cadets. The first challenge would be in Vulcan. She was confident in her abilities but when she realized that the judges were in fact Vulcan she became nervous. However, she quickly proved that she was the most skilled of the cadets. She sighed as the results were announced. However her relief was short lived, for at the end of the announcement one of the Vulcan judges came to the podium and stated, "It has become clear that one of the Cadets, Cadet Uhura had an unfair advantage over the rest of the Cadets. Her instructor is half-Vulcan. It is only logical therefore that the Cadet faces one last challenge; she must demonstrate her ability against a _Vulcan_."

Nyota froze. What? She was completely indignant! Since when did she have to compete against a Vulcan! She saw Spock stiffen and he stood up. He walked up to the podium and stated clearly, "This is an illogical test. Cadet Uhura has already proven her ability to speak Vulcan." Nyota wanted to yell her agreement but retrained herself. If she lost her temper than the Vulcan's would defiantly think lowly of her.

"Spock, so good to see you again. This test is logical; let the Cadet prove herself one last time." The speaker was the older of the Vulcan's. Nyota froze, this Vulcan knew Spock? Then she looked at Spock and saw the flicker of dislike in his gaze.

"It is illogical. Moreover it shall take up time that could be spent in more logical pursuits." Spock replied.

"Spock, let your Cadet demonstrate her ability. Let her test her inferior human intelligence against a Vulcan's superior one. It shall place her in the same position as her fellow Cadet's were when they were tested against her." The Vulcan had switched to Vulcan while he was talking. Nyota suppressed a flush of anger. This guy was insulting her entire race! She had no doubt that according to the figures Vulcan's had much more analytical and mathematical minds, however that did not mean he could insinuate that humans were not intelligent.

"Commander, I accept the challenge." Nyota spoke out and smiled. She suppressed her anger, she would prove that not only were humans intelligent but Spock was also an incredible teacher.

Spock looked over at her concerned. She smiled at him and then turned to the jury. "I accept the challenge but on one condition. Since it is illogical to believe that I could surpass a Vulcan in speaking his native language, I suggest that you choose another language in which both of us must speak." She stated this all calmly and sweetly. However out of the corner of her eye she saw Spock raise an eyebrow and saw Pike try and hide a grin. It was a logical request and it also gave her a chance at actually displaying her talent.

"That defeats the purpose." The Vulcan replied coldly. The whole room was paying careful attention.

"Fine, one other compromise, my opponent and I must each give a lecture on a topic of your choice, and we must continually move from one language to another. The contestant to speak the highest number of languages skillfully is the victor." She suggested smiling again. She could see everyone in the room staring at her in utter disbelief. She was challenging a Vulcan to a test of intelligence, and she was doing so quite logically.

The Vulcan jury looked at each other and then the oldest nodded, "That is agreeable. Our candidate is Narek, son of Soren." Nyota blinked and hid her surprise. She had heard of Narek, he was her age and was also a linguist. However, she was confident he didn't know as many languages as her, Vulcan's would have found it illogical to study Earthen languages seeing as the only people who spoke them were humans who lived on Earth. The young Vulcan stood up and walked up to the stage. Nyota smiled at him.

"You shall now begin. The topic of discussion is the physics behind sub-space transmissions. Cadet Uhura shall be first. You have half an hour to demonstrate your abilities." The Vulcan nodded.

Nyota smiled, she knew quite a bit about sub-space transmissions, not only from her own research but also from Spock. "Sub-space transmissions are signals that…." She began in Vulcan, then after the second sentence she switched to Klingon, then to Orion, then to Cardassian, then to Chinese, then to Swedish, then to English, then to French. She went through all her knowledge of Earthen languages, she knew twenty-five, and used everyone of the off planet languages she knew. She used Matin, Tibian, Leol, Andorian, Bajoran, Borg, Ferengi, Romulan, and Trill. She of course used all three dialects of Vulcan, as well as the five dialects of Romulan. By the time she was done she was pretty sure she had given the audience a fair intro into the physics behind sub-space transmissions and talked about some of the more complicated areas. When she finished, exactly on time, and smiled at the jury.

Suddenly the crowd behind her burst into applause. She grinned outright. Then she turned to Narek and said politely, "I believe it is your turn." He remained stoic but Nyota couldn't help thinking that he looked a bit stressed.

"That was very well done Cadet." Stated the oldest Vulcan. Nyota grinned at him. Then she sat back and listened to Narek. She counted how many languages he talked in fluently, and was only slightly disappointed when he knew the same number as her. Ah well she thought, she'd done the best she could. When Narek finished she stood up again and faced the Vulcan Jury.

They looked at the audience and she could tell they were tense. They stood and then the oldest Vulcan spoke again, "Both candidates performed well. However, one did exceed," Nyota held her breath, she really wanted to prove that Spock was a great teacher to the oldest Vulcan who had seemed to gaze at Spock with such dislike, "Cadet Uhura performed admirably, not only did she know 38 different languages but she also spoke all three dialects of Vulcan with skill and all of the Klingon dialects as well. Therefore, she is logically a more skilled linguist." The Vulcan bowed his head. Nyota wanted to jump for joy!

The crowd went wild and Nyota turned around to see Pike jumping up and down and yelling wildly. She laughed at the sight. She turned and bowed to the jury and Narek who looked as displeased as a Vulcan could and then went down to meet her fellow Cadets and Spock. She was quickly enveloped and Pike came up and gave her a quick hug. He was grinning from ear to ear. Nyota was filled with bubbling joy and excitement. She laughed. Spock came over and she could tell he was proud. There was a small smile on his lips and his eyes were dancing. She grinned happily at him.

"You performed admirably Uhura." He stated and it was the highest praise she ever needed.

Grinning as broadly as she could she replied, "Thank you Commander. You're an excellent teacher." Spock nodded his head slightly.

"Nyota! You were awesome!" Her fellow Cadets crowded around to give her friendly pats and to congratulate her. Nyota laughed at their praise and turned to look at the jury. They had not moved and looked annoyed at all the celebration. She wanted to scream, "See we humans aren't stupid after all!" Instead she pushed through her friends and walked up to them. They looked at her coldly. She kept her face smooth and held up her hand in the Vulcan salute.

"Thank you for the challenge. Live long and prosper." She nodded and then departed to join Spock who was having trouble keeping his face straight.

When she reached him he leaned down and stated in Vulcan, "Am I correct in thinking that the last comment was not meant to mean what you stated?" Nyota chuckled.

"I did it to remind them that sometimes offending their best student isn't the wisest choice." She replied in Vulcan.

"Their best student?" Spock inquired curiously. She had to stop herself from clapping him on the shoulder.

"You of course, you taught me most of what I know so I couldn't help reminding them that you are ours, not theirs." She grinned and Spock's eyebrows rose. It was very cute she thought.

"Yours Nyota. Always yours." Spock whispered.

Pike had refrained from talking to Spock and Uhura until they returned from New York. He was pleased with all the cadets. Uhura in particular had displayed incredible skill. Their team won every challenge except the one in Ancient Cultures, but other than that it had been a success. He gave everyone a day to rest after they arrived. It was during this day that he asked Spock and Uhura to meet him in his office.

When they arrived, both exactly on time, they entered the room. Pike could tell that Spock was tense and from the crinkle in his forehead that he was curious as to the reason for the meeting. Pike had to admire Uhura's restraint. The only signs of her apprehensiveness were the tightness in her shoulders and her eyes. He decided to get straight to the point.

"Please take a seat both of you. This might take a bit." He motioned them to sit. Uhura obliged and sat. She held her head high but he noted that she gripped her hands tightly. Spock however declined and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. For Spock to actually decline sitting when asked to by a senior officer was the equivalent of a human pacing nervously. Pike had to suppress a small smile.

"Firstly I would like to congratulate you both. Cadet you did a marvelous job in New York. Spock, you have taught your Cadet well." Both nodded in unison. "However the reason for this meeting today is not to discuss your accomplishments. It has to do with something completely outside the realms of education." Pike continued. He had to admire the fact that neither of them glanced at each other, although both stiffened slightly.

"I will go into the details, but I have to say one thing first. Make sure to invite me to the wedding." He grinned.

Spock's eyebrow rose and Pike had to suppress a chuckle. Of course Spock's logical mind would not follow Pike's train of thought. Uhura however caught on quickly. Her eyes widened and she stared.

"The wedding?" Spock asked.

"Uhura you may want to enlighten our Vulcan." Pike suggested.

"He means our wedding Spock." Uhura stated with a nervous smile. Pike could tell Spock had finally understood, for he suddenly sat down in the chair.

"Sir, you are aware of our relationship?" Spock asked, he looked extremely tense.

"Well, I happened to see you in New York on the first night." Pike responded slightly embarrassed.

"Sir, please it was my fault! If you have to expel me but don't include Spock!" Uhura said forefully. She had tears in her eyes and Pike knew that even though Star Fleet was her dream come true, Spock was more important right then. It touched him that someone cared so much for his officer.

"I object, Sir. It is I who should take responsibility. I was the senior officer and I know the rules. If I must I shall resign but do not report Nyota." Spock spoke out. Pike blinked and looked at him. Such a comment meant quite a bit coming from an emotionless Vulcan.

"Stop it both of you! I'm not going to report you!" Pike grinned, "It would be illogical to do so. Spock you are the best science officer in the fleet, and Cadet I have seen that you are extremely skilled in linguistics. Therefore there would be no reason that I should report you. The rules are set to avoid favoritism and I know that you Spock are incapable of it, and that Uhura deserves all the praise she receives."

Uhura and Spock stared at him, Spock's eyebrow rose again. Then Uhura jumped up and laughed. "Thank you Captain! Thank you! I promise you won't regret this choice!"

Pike smiled, he was pleased. Spock looked at him, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Spock!" Pike went over and clapped him on the shoulder. "However I may recommend that you guys try to be more discreet." He laughed. Both of them had looked at the floor and Spock's ears had turned slightly green.

"My best wishes go with you," Pike told them in Vulcan. He had decided to try a speak a little, he felt left out. The two of them looked at him and blinked.

"What? I'm still learning." They continued to look at him, he was getting slightly nervous. "I just wanted to give you my best wishes! Isn't that what I said?" He asked apprehensively.

"No sir." Uhura replied.

"You stated, 'I find potatoes sexually appealing'." Spock told him levelly.

Pike wanted to hide under the desk, "Oh. Well, dismissed then." He told them. The moment they were out of his office he put his head on the desk and tried to regain some sort of composure.

* * *

More coming up! although i might not be able to post tomorrow...i'm busy.....however i shall try my best! =D


	15. Chapter 15 Fiancé

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews once again! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, it was fun to write.**

**Here's the next one!  
**

Chapter 15: Fiancé

It was the end of the first month of classes and Spock was logically pleased at the fact that he had managed to keep more than a third of the students in his classes, a 30 percent improvement since last term. He gave the credit of this increase to the fact that Nyota was now his assistant and was aiding him in his courses. Although Nyota was not known for her acceptance of slacking, she was able to make the emotional connection to his students that he was not. He was also content with the new arrangement because it meant that he spent approximately 46.7% of his working hours in her company. Although it unsettled him slightly he had come to realized that being around Nyota had become a necessity to him. Although she had only been absent one day in the last four months, that day had been illogically unpleasant and disruptive to him. His concentration levels had declined greatly for the day and his ability to work had also gone down. It was then that he was forced to accept just how attached he had become to Nyota. Although he knew it was logical for him to distance himself he couldn't find the determination with in him to do so. Instead he continually found himself seeking her company even more than usual. Being around Nyota soothed him, sent him into an almost meditative trance that energized him and filled him with insurmountable joy. There was nothing in the universe that could make him give up her company.

Spock remembered the day when they had spoken the words for the first time as clear as if it had happened yesterday. When she had whispered "I love you" and he had replied. Just thinking about it made his heart beat faster by 2.5% and almost brought a smile to his lips.

Spock shook his head and looked back down at his PADD. Once again he had been distracted by thoughts of Nyota. He was a lovesick fool he decided, and felt annoyed at himself for acting so illogically. He returned to his grading. When he reached Nyota's paper he took a few moments to simply read her name over and over again in his name. Then he read her paper, in Vulcan about the teachings of Surak. It was of course an exemplary paper, however at one point she made a small typo and wrote the word "philosophy" instead of "religion". In Vulcan the words were very similar because of Surak's teachings. Surak taught what humans would call a philosophy, but Vulcan's followed his teachings as if they were a religion. Because of this mistake he was forced to give her a 99% instead of a hundred. He knew she would be angry at herself for not having caught the mistake, and the idea of causing her discomfort agitated him slightly. However, he would not change her grade. Instead he decided on a different course of action, one which he knew would appease her. On the last page of her report he drew a small, perfectly symmetrical heart. He stared at the heart for a second and then moved on to the next report.

When Nyota received her report the next day she was disappointed when she saw that she had only scored a 99% percentile. As Spock handed her the report their fingers brushed slightly and Nyota made sure to keep her eyes on the report instead of looking at Spock. However, the little touch had caused her to feel pleasantly warm and she suppressed a smile. She then turned to her report and scanned it for the error that she had committed. When she found it she became increasingly angry at herself. It was such a stupid mistake! Then she sighed, she should be happy with a 99%. She continued to go through the report until she got the last page. When she did she had to suppress and outright grin. On the right-side corner of the last page was a very small, but perfectly symmetrical, heart. It was such a cute gesture that Nyota was immediately happy. Spock always managed to surprise her in one way or another. She glanced up and saw Spock standing at his podium. She caught his eye, flashed him a small smile and was gratified to see his lips twitch minutely. Then she placed her PADD in her bag and left the room. Class was over, but she knew most of the students would stay in the class to discuss their reports with Spock.

It was the last class of the day so Nyota decided to head to Spock's quarters and prepare him a meal. It would not seem suspicious that she enter his quarters now that she was his assistant. The door had been programmed to accept her at the beginning of the summer. She entered the room and went and placed her bag on the sofa. She stretched and yawned and then flopped down face forward on the couch. Her feet were in the air and her back was arched but she didn't care. It was oddly comfortable. She turned her face to the side and closed her eyes. She breathed in and hummed happily. The couch was saturated with Spock's distinctive fragrance. She loved his scent; it filled her with warmth and contentment.

She stayed that way for several minutes, enjoying the peace. Then she rolled over and sat up. She quickly stood up and suddenly grabbed the couch for support. The room swam before her eyes and dots blinked in and out of existence. She stood there for a second until her vision cleared. She knew that the lack of blood in her brain had caused the moment of dizziness. She shook her head slightly and walked over to the kitchen. She began to prepare a meal of stir-fried vegetables and rice. She hummed as she did so, everything she saw and touched reminded her of Spock and made her feel at home. When the food was prepared she set the table for two, and placed the food in the middle. Afterwards she walked into Spock's bedroom. She had been there before on several occasions, sometimes with Spock and sometimes without him. She had even slept in the bed on the days when her work with Spock had kept them both up until the early hours of the morning. On those days Spock had insisted that Nyota stay, for it would look suspicious if she left his room at such a time, and made her take the bed. On those nights he had either retired to the couch or stayed up meditating. He had told her that Vulcan's did not require as much sleep as humans, but she still found his chivalrous gesture sweet.

Now she walked over to his closet and opened it. It was filled with black Commanders uniforms. On the side were two elegant suits, and two Vulcan robes. There was also a very thick sweater that he sometimes wore. She leaned it and took out a black jacket and a pair of black pants. They were large on her, obviously, but she still put both on. The pants were very comfortable after her short skirt and the jacket was nicely loose and unrestricting, unlike her own. She folded up her own clothes and put them on his bed. Then she turned and walked to the living room. She knew Spock would be arriving soon. She was uncommonly tired that day, having stayed up very late last night helping Spock conduct research on sub-space transmissions coming from the uncharted areas of the universe.

She flopped back down on the couch, this time on her back, and rested her legs on the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However, the position was uncomfortable and she shifted to her side, curling her legs up slightly. She closed her eyes again and felt sleep claiming her. Her last thought was "_I wonder what Spock will think when he sees me like this. Probably thinks it's really illogical." _She smiled at the thought and feel into a sleep filled with images of Spock.

Nyota had been wrong in her assumption that Spock's first thought at seeing her sleeping on his couch would be to think it was illogical. His first thought upon seeing her was, "_Nyota. You are so beautiful. What logic led you to choose me?_" He looked at her, admiring the way her hair spread out around her dark face, the smooth elegant curves of her lips, eyes and nose. Her arms were pulled tight next to her chest, and her legs were curled up slightly. She looked venerable in that position, he was filled with a desire to hold her. Her stomach moves up slightly with each breath. When she was like this it made him want to do everything to protect her from the world, to make sure she never cried or became angry. He never wanted to see that face contorted, never see those relaxed shoulders tense.

His eyes strayed back to her face and his lips quirked. Then he shook his head and went over to her. He gently placed his bag down and then leaned down to brush his hand against her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered slightly. He would have smiled if he were human. Instead he leaned in and gave her a small kiss right where her ear met her jaw. She moved her head slightly and mumbled something which sounded a lot like "Spock, I love you" in Cardassian. Spock let the corners of his mouth twitch up.

"I love you too, Nyota." He replied, in Vulcan. He wondered if she would recognize the language when she was asleep.

Her eyes opened and he could see that she was still partially asleep. She blinked at him, squinting slightly and then her mouth made an O shape. For some reason this action gave him the desire to kiss her. He raised an eyebrow and gently kissed her bottom lip. She blinked again and quickly woke up. She smiled into his kiss and he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. One hand reached up and caressed an ear. He shuddered as the action sent burst of heat down his body.

He moved his tongue and licked her lower lip. She opened her lips and he gently nipped her lip. She shuddered slightly and he let his hands reach down and cup her face. He felt her tongue come out and begin exploring his mouth. The action caused wonderful sensations to bombard him, and he suppressed a shudder. The kiss lasted several seconds longer, 7.3 he knew. When it was over he looked into Nyota's eyes and his lips twitched into what was for him a full out smile. Her smile radiated in response.

"I see you're home." She whispered and stroked his cheek. The path that her hand traveled left his skin burning with heat, despite the fact that her body temperature was lower than his.

"Correct, Cadet. It is good to know that you were paying attention." He made an attempt at humor, as Nyota had been teaching him to do.

She laughed. "You're getting better." She chuckled.

"I am continually expanding my knowledge." He answered. He noticed that they were still only a few inches apart.

"Wouldn't want to slack off," She winked, "Come on. I prepared dinner." She smiled and Spock felt himself grow slightly warm.

He stepped back and offered his hand for her to take. She did so and pulled herself to her feet. He didn't drop her hand, her palm was two warm against his and he didn't want to lose it. He wove their fingers together. She smiled at him and led him to the kitchen. She made him sit down, at the same time letting go of his hand. He knew it was illogical, but he missed the feel of her skin against his immediately. He sat and watched as she served the food.

They ate in relative silence although Spock complimented the food once and Nyota smiled and responded. After the food was cleared away and the dishes washed, Nyota made Spock do them saying that the cook didn't clean. Spock obliged, although he was slightly annoyed—he liked cleanliness and order but doing the dishes had always been one of his pet peeves.

After everything was clean, Nyota went over and lay down on the couch. Spock followed her and stood at the end of the couch. He watched as Nyota looked at him and then motioned for him to come sit down. He raised an eyebrow but went and sat by her. The moment he was sitting she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him down. Spock was surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Nyota, may I inquire as to the reason of this action?" He asked, looking up into her eyes from her lap. He felt her hands stroking his side-burns.

"There was no logical reason Spock. I was having fun." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. He responded in kind, but when he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Spock sat up and looked at her. He decided it was the best time to mention something which had been bothering him slightly. "Nyota, I wish to continue our relationship until you wish to end it. Therefore I believe it is logical for me to break off my arrangement with T'Ping." He stated.

Nyota blinked at him and he saw shock and hurt cross her face, "Your arrangement with T'Ping? What sort of arrangement are you talking about Spock?" He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and her voice shook slightly.

"T'Ping has been my fiancé since I was seven years old." Spock replied, he hated that she looked so betrayed.

Suddenly she stood up and stared at him, then she raised her hand and smacked him. Hard. He felt the blow but couldn't really feel the pain. He looked back at her and caught her hand before it smacked him again. "Nyota please, wait! Let me explain!" He pleaded. He didn't know how such a wonderful evening had turned so horrible so quickly.

"Explain what Spock?" I trusted you! I trusted you! I love you!" She screamed. He could see the despair in her face and it cut him. He felt as if it was his own heart which was being hurt.

"Nyota! It was an arranged marriage! My parents bonded me at the age of seven! I have only seen her once in my life! I do not love her! I love you! I want to end the engagement! Please!" He stood up and reached to hold her. However she backed away, sobbing and looking scared.

She looked at him, "Why didn't you do it before this?" her voice trembled with hurt and anger.

"Because I was afraid that you would leave me, and that I would have to explain to my parents that I broke up my engagement for a women who left me." Spock looked at her. She knew that Vulcan's didn't normally lie.

"Why would I leave you? Spock how could you think that of me?" She asked and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Spock reached out and pulled her into an embrace. He felt her shivering. Gently he stroked her back, soothing her.

"Nyota, it was not that I think lowly of you, but that I know that human females are often content to have a mate for only a short while." She looked at him.

Nyota knew that he spoke the truth, but it still hurt. When he had first uttered the words she had felt as if her heart were breaking all over again, then she had been filled with a terrible anger. Now she just wanted to know that Spock was still hers. "So, you love me? Not her?" She asked, still scared of the answer.

"As I have told you before, I love you and only you. I will end the engagement tomorrow. I realized today that even if our relationship were to end I would never be content to go back and marry T'Ping. T'Ping deserves a husband who has not given his heart to another." Spock replied. Nyota sighed and hugged him tighter. Everything would be alright.

"Spock I'll never leave you. I promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She stated truthfully. She looked up and had to suppress a gasp at the depth of love and emotion which Spock's eyes displayed. She stretched up and kissed him. It was a sweet, chaste kiss but one which relayed all the emotion which Nyota felt for him at the moment. When it was over she was content to stand there, holding him and feeling the heat radiate off his body.

* * *

So, should i have Spock be sent on assignment off world? so that they are seperated?


	16. Chapter 16 Departure

**So i took your suggestions and made Spock leave....here's the chapter =D**

Chapter 16: Departure

Nyota looked up as Spock walked down from the podium and called her, "Cadet Uhura, if I may have a word." His voice was level. She blinked and then grabbed her bag. Making her way down to him she wondered why he had asked to talk to her right then. When she reached him he looked at her and she noticed that his eyes were down cast.

"Cadet I would like to inform you that for the following month you shall be taking over the teaching of all my linguistic courses. As my assistant you are the logical choice for such an appointment. I have already discussed the matter with your other professors and they have opted to give you a pass on the course work until your course load returns to normal." Spock told her levelly. The moment he said it her heart dropped.

"What prohibits you from teaching the courses yourself, if I may ask?"

"I have been given a temporary assignment in the beta quadrant. It shall last for exactly one Terran month." He replied, and she noticed that his tone had gotten slightly softer.

Nyota tried to hide the fact that her heart had sunk to lowest point it could and tried to hide the disappointment from showing on her face. She knew she should feel happy for Spock, and she was—an assignment in the beta quadrant was important. It was the area of the galaxy where Star Fleet was encountering the newest sentient beings and initiating communications with many newly discovered planets. It was the center of inter-species communications for the galaxy. The fact that he was being given a post there was a great achievement, and Nyota wanted to be happy for him. She felt guilty for being so selfish; she had known the day would come when one of them was posted away from Earth. She just hadn't know it would be so soon. She forced herself to push aside her despair and plastered a smile to her face.

"Congratulations Commander! That is a great achievement!" She made an effort to keep her voice light and cheery but failed miserably even to her own ears. She could tell from the way Spock was looking at her that her sadness had been clearly displayed on her face. Spoke nodded.

"Thank you Cadet. It would be wise to go to my quarters so that I may brief you on the lessons you must give." He stated. She could see from his eyes that he was concerned about her, and his care touched her. It also made her feel even worse; she was making him concerned about her because of her own selfish desires. A good partner would have been happy, not sad. This thought only made her want to cry even more.

"That would be fine, Commander." She stated quietly. Spock nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. She gave a small smile and headed for his quarters.

When they arrived Spock entered first and Nyota followed. Spock ordered the door to lock itself. Then he turned and gently took Nyota's hand. She shivered slightly and smiled weakly at him. His eyes were full of deep emotion. He turned and led her to the bed where he sat and looked at her. She stood in front of him, trying to pull herself together.

"Nyota, I believe I have caused you undue discomfort. I apologize." He stated his voice lower than usual.

"There's nothing to apologize about Spock! I'm happy for you! Really I am….it's just…." She looked away from his deep eyes, biting her lip. She could feel the tears threatening to spill.

Spock moved his hands and pulled her closer to him. He enveloped her in a hug, placing his face on her abdomen. "There is no need to explain. Although it is illogical, I understand what you are trying to articulate. It is mutual." He stated. His hands gently stroked her back.

She shuddered and sank down to his level and hugged him back, burying her head in the crook at his neck. She took deep breaths of his fresh spicy scent. "I'm sorry. I really want to be happy for you, because I support you with all my being, it's just that the idea of not being able to touch you or hold you for a whole month. It really makes me want to cry." She stated and felt her stomach clench in sad despair. She could feel the hot wetness around her eyes threatening to fall.

"I seem to be affected similarly by the prospect of leaving you. However, it was an order which I cannot decline. I leave tomorrow." His voice cracked minutely and he held her tighter. She gripped him to her, holding on for all she was worth. However, despite all her good intentions the tears slowly escaped and slid down her face onto Spock's shirt. He shivered minutely when the tears reached his skin but his only response was to tuck his head into the crook at her neck and nuzzle her slightly. When the tears finally stopped he moved her away from him and she felt his thumb brush away her remaining tears. She didn't open her eyes until she felt his lips press against hers gently. She smiled slightly and looked at him.

When the kiss ended she asked, "At what time do you leave?"

"0500 hours so that I may arrive at my station by 2200 hours." He replied. She sighed slightly and rested her forehead against him. Some of the despair she had been feeling was lifted, crying had taken some of the pain away.

"I won't be able to see you before you leave if I go stay in my dorm. Could I stay here for the night?" She pleaded slightly. The corners of his lips lifted slightly.

"It would please me if you stayed." He replied. She smiled outright and kissed him again. They decieded to stay in for dinner and instead of going through the whole process of cooking they simply got the replicator to make some sushi. Nyota had introduced Spock to sushi several months ago and had been immensely pleased when he had taken a liking to it. Now it was one of their favorite meals to share together. Once they had eaten they retreated to the couch and Nyota insisted that they watch a movie. Spock was adamant that it would be a waste of time but Nyota managed to convince him. She grinned at the fact that she could get him to do things that no one else could. Nyota chose and romantic comedy and they sat through the movie cuddled together.

Nyota laughed the most, but at several times Spock's lips twitched upwards. By the time the movie was over Nyota was tired. She went to the bedroom and changed into one of Spock's shirts. Spock obligingly left the room while she changed. She shook her head at his gentleman's attitude. When she was done she got into bed and called Spock to enter. He did so and came over to stand by the bed with his hands clasped behind his back.

Nyota sat up and opened her arms, "Don't I get a goodnight?" She asked with a childish pout.

Spock's eyebrow rose and she could tell he was refraining from smiling, "What is the purpose of such a facial gesture?" He asked.

She grinned, "There is none, except to get you to give me a kiss." She chuckled.

"You are mistaken Nyota. 'Getting me to give you a kiss' is quite a logical purpose." He replied dryly. Nyota laughed.

"Was that a joke Spock? Did I just hear Spock, the cold, distant, logical, unmoving, Vulcan crack a joke?" Nyota teased.

"It would be appreciated if you did not mention it; it might provoke untrue rumors about my character." He answered dryly. Nyota laughed.

"I promise. It'll be our little secret. So, what about my goodnight?" She asked, putting on her best hopeful expression.

Spock's mouth twitched and he came over. He leaned in and Nyota captured him in a deep kiss. When it was oven she let him go and her heart dropped slightly again. It would be her last night with him, she didn't want him to leave. She looked down.

"Spock, could you stay here tonight? Instead of using the couch?" She didn't catch his eyes. She was prepared for him to reply that it would be better for them to sleep separately. Instead he surprised her.

"That is acceptable." She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes glittered. He moved around the bed, lifted the covers and slipped into bed. Both of them remained with their clothes on. Nyota turned and smiled at him, before cuddling up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and she breathed deeply. For now she was content, but she knew it would be the last time he could hold her for a long time. Sighing she kissed his neck.

"Good night Spock. I love you."

"Good night my Nyota. I love you too." He answered and then ordered the lights to turn off.

Nyota woke up to find Spock kissing her. She blinked to awareness and looked into his eyes. When the chaste kiss ended she asked, "You're leaving now?" She asked, without even trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Yes. I will return in thirty days. Good bye Nyota." He replied. He was dressed in his commander's uniform. He had a small bag next to him.

She made sure to keep eye contact with him, trying to memorize the deep look of his wonderful eyes. She wanted to be able to remember his face clearly when he was gone. "I'm going to miss you." She muttered.

"And I you. Keep well my love." He responded quietly.

"Go well my love." She answered and brushed her hand through his hair one last time. Then he stood up and left the room. She watched his back as he turned out of her sight, watched the way his shoulders moved as he walked, and how tightly he gripped his bag. She heard him leave the suite and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay. She would not cry again, even if her heart was heavy and she couldn't swallow around the ball in her throat and chest.

* * *

Hope you liked it! More to come.....


	17. Chapter 17: Lonely Despair

**So here's another sad chapter....but after this it gets better...i think ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews, and faves everyone! Means a ton!**

Chapter 17: Lonely Despair

The first days were absolute hell. Nyota felt relatively fine for the first day, until night came and she entered her room to find Gaila with another guy. On most days she would have been furious but right then it just made her sad and isolated, it reminded her she had no one to hold her. She left the room and decided to take a walk. She exited out into the cold wintery air and shivered. Wrapping her arms around her she took a slow stroll around the gardens and buildings. The lamps were on and she couldn't help standing in the shadows and staring at the light. For some reason knowing that there was light was slightly comforting, but it also made her feel even more isolated. It was as if the glowing lamps were the only beacons in her cold empty life. She finally sat down under a tree and stared at a lamp post, trying to drown herself in the light, take some comfort from it. However, as she sat there a couple walked by, holding each other. She watched them retreat into the shadows once more and couldn't help looking around, half expecting Spock to walk out from under the trees and come hug her.

But no Spock came, and she was painfully reminded that she wouldn't be able to hold him for a month. After a bit she stood up, she could no longer feel her feet or hands from the cold, and headed for the library. She wouldn't get any sleep if she went to her dorm. When she entered she was surprised to notice that it was nearly midnight. She went and accessed a computer. Tiredly she brought up her lesson plan and went through it. Her first class was tomorrow and she needed to be prepared to teach it. She read through it, noticing the little things which clearly showed it was Spock's work—the thesaurus type explanations, the direct and clear lecture pattern, the small footnotes giving examples. All of these little things stuck out like coffee on a white rug in Nyota's eyes. At the end Spock and signed his name. Nyota stared at the single syllable with five letters. SPOCK. She read each letter on its own and then just gazed at the name, willing it to summon the real person. Gently she traced the word with her fingers, brushing the computer screen. Then she put her head in her arms and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the cold gut-clenching feeling that was taking over her body.

Spock sat in his new quarters, his eyes closed, meditating. Or at least he was trying to meditate. What was actually happening was that he was attempting, and failing, to push away the haunting loneliness that had started bombarding him a few hours ago. He knew it was illogical to be overcome by an emotion that was caused by something he could not change, but that didn't lessen the pain in the least. It was almost comical, he reflected, that Nyota was the only being who had ever managed to rock him enough to make it impossible for him to mediate. Not that he was counting, but she had already shattered his control four times, rendering him helpless and unable to overcome his own emotions. Once when he had told her he didn't want to pursue a romantic relationship, once after they had first kissed, another time when she had become increasingly distressed about finals and he had become worried about her health, and now when he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her and wishing, quite illogically, that she were with him. Finally he gave up the attempt, and opened his eyes. His bedroom was austere, just like he liked it. He stood up and went to retrieve a PADD. At least he could read a bit before sleeping. He attempted to read a scholarly journal but he found that his attention drifted off to Nyota more often than not. He instead opened up a novel which was by one of his preferred authors. Incidentally Nyota had introduced him to the writer. As he pulled up the story on his PADD he noticed a message attached to it.

Curious he opened it and blinked as an image of Nyota popped up. She was smiling, her hair down by her shoulders. "Hey Spock. If you are receiving this it means that you've finally gotten to _Illogical Magic_. I think you'll like this one as much as the previous novels. Hope you enjoy it! When you're done we can discuss it, just come to my room and we can have some tea and talk about it. See you soon!" She smiled cheerily, her voice light and happy. He stared at the image until it blinked out. Then he replayed the message. And again. He no longer heard the words she was speaking; he just stared at the way her lips moved, the way her eyes twinkled and the movement of her hair as she turned her head slightly to the side every so often. He felt an illogical urge to run a finger down her cheeks and across her lips. He had trouble breathing because some unseen force was crushing his chest. He replayed the message again.

In the end he put the message on repeat and lay down in his bed. Closing his eyes he listened to the sound of Nyota's voice, noticing the different sound and the way it rose and fell. For some reason it calmed him slightly and finally lulled him to sleep.

The second and third days were just as hard for Nyota. She immediately dismissed the idea of skipping out on her work from her other courses, although she had permission to, and instead pile up all the work she could. She pursued her work with a determination which stunned all her professors, even though they were accustomed to her usual vigor. It was her way of making sure she couldn't dwell on her loneliness. Although she continued to feel as if someone had taken her heart and replaced it for a cold metal shell she managed to feign contentment. However, at the end of the second day she couldn't stop herself from sending a message to Spock. She had his number. She called but no one answered. In the end she was forced to leave a message. She made it short and professional since it was not a secure network. She forced a smile and asked him to return her call when he could. Then she closed the connection. She had called his PADD, but she also had his room number. With little hope she called his room. The room had no monitor, so the only connection she could make was aural. No visuals. She waited and waited, and when the call went through it was to find silence on the other end.

Sighing, she took out her PADD. She had forced her roommate to leave that night, go to the guy's room instead of bringing the guy home. She was happy for the privacy. She continued to do her work, but nevertheless she kept the communications with Spock's room open. She had forgotten that there was a twelve hour difference between the planet Spock was on, and Earth. It meant that they would rarely be able to catch each other.

Finally done with her work, she put her PADD away and lay down her head on the desk. She listened to the static on the other side of the open communicator. She knew it was useless but she couldn't help staying there, with her eyes closed, wishing with all her might that Spock would enter his room and talk to her. In the end she fell asleep listening to the silence on the other end and knowing that the next few weeks were going to be the loneliest of her life.

For the next few weeks Nyota submerged herself in her work. Teaching the classes was difficult and took up much of her time, but she still had plenty of time to do all her other work. If anyone noticed that her eyes were unusually dull and that her smiles now held a forced quality nobody mentioned it. Gaila had been concerned the first few nights but Nyota had brushed her off with vague excuses. She knew that Gaila was still concerned but grateful she didn't ask. She had not mentioned to her yet her relationship with Spock. It was supposed to be discreet, however she did plan on telling Gaila if her relationship with Spock became more physically intimate. Gaila had experience in that matter.

At night however, when all the work was done, Nyota had gotten in the habit of sleeping at her desk, that way she could listen to the communicator. Even though it was futile, Spock had sent her a message detailing his schedule, she never stopped hoping that one of these days he would enter his room while she was awake and she would able to talk to him. What she didn't know was that Spock did the same thing every night. Both of them spent their nights with the communicators open listening to the silence on the other end and wishing that the other would against all reason enter their room while they were awake. Nyota had hoped that she would be able to communicate with Spock on the weekends but that hope had been quickly crushed. She spent all her weekends working and he was busy as well.

In the middle of the second week Nyota was surprised when Pike called her into his office. The moment she entered he stood up and offered her a cup of tea. She accepted and then sat down.

Pike sat down as well and then said, "Cadet how are you faring?" His tone was gentle.

Nyota blinked and realized that he must know how she was suffering without Spock, "I'm fine Captain. Thank you for the concern." She replied, not making eye contact. The fact that he had brought up the subject caused her carefully placed barriers to break and the terrible pain and emptiness filled her again.

"Uhura. I can contact the Commander, he will be given leave from his work for a bit of time." He stated and she looked at him, hoping against hope.

"If that is allowable, I would be grateful. I have a few inquires for him." She stated, suddenly worried that they could be over heard. Pike seemed to have read her mind.

"Do not worry. My office is a secure area. No one can hear us. I shall contact Spock immediately." Nyota sat in the chair, holding her breath and trying not to feel too happy, while Pike talked to Spock's fellow officers and requested a meeting. When he was done, Nyota looked up.

Pike looked at her, gave her a small smile and then left the room. Nyota stood up, her breath catching as she saw Spock's face enter the screen. His hair was perfect as usual, but she noted tightness in his jaw and his eyes were darker than usual. However the moment he saw her, his eyes lit up and his lips quirked up.

"Nyota! I was under the impression that the Captain had asked for a meeting. I did not realize I would encounter you." His voice was deep and held barely restrained joy and care.

"Spock. Is there anyone in the room?" She asked nervous. Spock shook his head slightly. Nyota smiled and then stated in Vulcan, "My love. I miss you so much. How is everything?" She could barely contain the delight from her voice.

His lips quirked up again and his eyes clouded over with emotion. "The sentiment is mutual, my heart. I am in perfect physical condition. I have attempted to communicate with you, however you are never around." His voice cracked slightly. Nyota's smiled faltered and she reached out to try and hug him.

"Spock. I can barely wait for you to return. I wait every night with my communicator open, hoping you will enter your room." She told him, slightly ashamed. Her eyes clouded slightly.

"My Nyota. You are not the only one. I shall communicate with you this weekend, however I can only do so at 1200 hours my time." He stated, and he looked sad.

Nyota reached out and gently stroked his cheek on the monitor. "It is fine, I shall make an effort to be awake." She told him. Just then another voice entered the communicator.

"Commander, we need your help!"

Spock sighed and bid farewell. Nyota felt her depression returning as she watched him walk away. She closed the communication and turned back to the office. She walked over to the door and opened it, to find Pike standing on the other side. He looked at her, and smiled slightly. He patted her shoulder, and she smiled weakly before rushing off. She didn't want him to see her cry.

That weekend when Spock called, it was to find Nyota asleep. He could hear her soft breathing. He wanted to speak with her desperately, but didn't want to disturb her sleep. Instead he contented himself with listening to her breath.

Nyota woke up to find her communication with Spock open. She realized that he must have called, and she had been asleep. The thought made her want to cry. She had been so tired. She realized that Spock was asleep on the other end. She lay down on her desk and listened to his breathing, desperately wishing she could reach out and touch him. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her heart was heavy, the last time she had smiled was when she had talked with Spock. That had been the first time in a week.

She whispered quietly, "Spock." and closed her eyes, letting Spock's breathing flow over her. The sound brought tears that she had been holding back for many days.

* * *

So, please review! I will be writing more soon, but i won't be able to update for 4 days because i will be out of town. No internet access. Sorry


	18. Chapter 18 Reunion

**Hey everyone, I'm back for a few days. Thanks for tall the reviews =D Okay this next chapter gets a bit steamy...maybe a little M rated. **

**Not that bad, because I'm making it all up, and have absolutely no experience in the matter. Hope you like it =D  
**

Chapter 18: Reunion

Nyota raced for Spock's room, sprinting for all she was worth. Spock had just sent her a message saying he had arrived. Her heart beat much faster than usual, and not just because of the physical exercise. SPOCK WAS HOME! Spock, Spock, Spock. It was her manta, with every fall of her feet it repeated itself. She skidded around a corner and reached Spock's door. She didn't care about being discreet; she burst into the room and skidded to a halt in her mad dash.

Spock turned around from where he had been standing by the couch. Her heart stopped in utter joy, her stomach flip-flopped and she felt herself flush extremely hot. Spock's face was just as she remembered; his strong jaw line, fair nose, wonderful eyebrows, deep brown eyes, delicate lips, irresistible pointed ears, and perfectly kept hair cut. He was wearing his commander's uniform, and right then she'd never seen him more handsome.

He saw her and his eyebrow lifted. Her heart beat faster, way faster. His lips twitched up and she smiled brilliantly in return. Then she covered the distance between them in two strides, flung her arms around his neck and whispered, "Spock," before kissing him thoroughly. The wait had been worth it, she had never felt so in love before. His lips moved against hers in a perfect dance, then their tongues joined in and Nyota shivered against him. She moved her hands to run her fingers through his hair, and his had found her back. The kiss finally broke and Nyota rested her forehead on his chin, breathing deeply. She loved his smell; it was mellow yet spicy and wonderfully warm. She moved her hands around his neck and traced his jaw line.

Nyota could feel Spock's chest moving up and down, and his heart beating faster than was normal for a Vulcan. She closed her eyes and just held him. She felt one of his hands leave her back and move up to cup her cheek. He gently brought her face up to look at him. She smiled, breathing onto his chin, tickling his lips. She looked into his eyes and felt herself grow warmer, if that was possible. Spock's eyes were filled with hot love, desire and care. The depths of his eyes drew her in. She had a feeling that her own eyes mirrored his own.

"Nyota, my love, I cannot describe the joy it gives me to see you again." In his delight, Spock had spoken in Vulcan, his native language.

Nyota smiled delighted, "Spock, I love you. I missed you so much. I missed you. I love you, I love you. Spock." She realized she was babbling and shut her mouth. Spock however seemed only amused and his lips had expanded into a full smile. The first full smile she had ever seen. It sent her brain into a frenzy of joy.

"Nyota, I assure you it was mutual." Spock's smile disappeared, leaving only his small usual smile. But it was still enough; it showed how much he loved her that he would let himself smile outright.

Nyota leaned in and kissed his chin. Spock leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss again. Nyota swung her legs up around his waist and Spock supported her easily. They kissed with a fever, making up for all the time they had lost. Nyota didn't notice that Spock had moved until he gently laid her down on his bed. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She smiled up at him and stroked his face. Then she kissed him again. Spock lowered himself down on top of her and gently kissed her cheek. He worked his way down her jaw, planting a kiss where her earlobe connected with her jaw, and then proceeding down her neck. Nyota held his head and gasped as he kissed the place between her collarbones and then followed her shoulder. It was the first time Spock had ever done this before, and the effect it had on her was breathtaking.

Spock gently kissed his way down her side, planting kissed on her stomach. Everywhere his lips touched, fire followed. When he reached her hips he gently lifted her shirt and planted a kiss on her skin. He glanced up at her, asking for permission. She grinned and nodded. Her whole body was on fire, filling her with warmth and pleasure. Spock gently lifted the shirt higher. Nyota suppressed a moan as his hands brushed her stomach. She reached down and pulled the skirt over her head. Spock lifted himself off her slightly and took in the sight. She wore plain white bra. Nyota reached down and lifted the hem of Spock's shirt. She looked at him and he nodded minutely. She lifted it off of him, marveling at his perfect chest. She ran a hand down his chest, stroking his abs. Then she leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. She then kissed his chin, and followed his neck down. She kissed his chest, licked his nipples, as they got hard, and then continued down to his abs.

She felt his stiffen slightly and could feel his erection growing. She smiled, although she was slightly nervous. This was the furthest she'd ever gone with anyone. Spock took her moment of hesitation to kiss her. Then he leaned down and kissed her breast through her bra. She felt her breast harden. She moaned slightly. Spock looked up at her concerned, but she grinned at him and stroked his arm.

Spock continued his administrations and then went to pull down her boots. Nyota did the same for him and then she pulled off his pants. She was prepared to give Spock her most valuable gift, her virginity. She breathed deeply, happy that Spock would be the one. She couldn't think of anyone else who she would ever want to make love to. Spock looked at her but she kissed him. He nodded and she knew he wanted the same thing. She pulled down her skirt, leaving both of them clad in their underwear. Spock was beautiful.

Spock looked down at Nyota, and couldn't repress the feeling that she was the most incredible being in the universe. She was beautiful and perfect. He loved every inch of her, and her mind. He desired her, but not like an animal would desire a mate. He desire for her bloomed from his love for her. He gently lowered himself on to her, admiring the feel of her skin below his. His heart was beating much faster than usual, his usually analytical mind did not care to find out what percentage. He kissed her and then proceeded where they had left off.

Spock awoke to find himself entangled with Nyota. Her legs were woven in hers, and her arms were around him. They were both completely naked. He breathed in her spicy, sweet scent. Her body was colder than his, but it was nice against his fevered body. He gently stroked her arms, and her stomach. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. His mind strayed to last night's occurrence and he felt his ears flush. Both of them had been tentative, and he had learned that it was her first time as well. She had seemed surprised to learn he was a virgin, but very happy. He smiled slightly at the memory. He gently kissed Nyota's head, and held her to him. He didn't want it to end. He decided to stay with her; he knew she would be worried if he left. So he stayed with her against his chest, and breathed in. Her scent had the same effect as the meditation candles. Her presence calmed him and he felt himself being lulled into a meditative trance.

Nyota woke up to find herself held against a very warm body. Blinking away the last traces of sleep she looked up and smiled when she saw Spock's face. His eyes were closed, his lips twitched up and his breathing relaxed. Last night's memories came flooding in she contained her laugh. It was so wonderful, everything was so wonderful. Spock was home, and they had finally bonded, if not by the Vulcan way but the human one. Gently she maneuvered herself closer to Spock, feeling the heat emanate off of him. However as she did so, his arm moved up and wrapped itself around her lower back. She blinked up at him and smiled as his eyes opened. His eyes twinkled.

"Sorry for waking you," She whispered and kissed his chest.

"Do not worry my dear, I was meditating, not sleeping. No apology is necessary." Nyota chuckled slightly, her head was in the clouds and almost anything could send her into a fit of giggles.

"Is there something amusing?" Spock asked curiously.

"No, it's just I've got too many endorphins running around in my brain. I'm just really happy Spock." Nyota maneuvered her head to lay at the base of his neck.

"I believe I am suffering from the same problem. It has much the same effect as chocolate does on Vulcan's."

"What effect does chocolate have on Vulcan's?" Nyota asked curiously.

"It intoxicates us." Spock replied dryly.

"But, then why weren't you intoxicated when we had the chocolate cake last year?" Nyota couldn't help asking.

"Being half-Vulcan I am not as affected as true Vulcan's. I can consume much more chocolate than most before becoming intoxicated." Spock replied, while his fingers trailed down Nyota's spine.

Nyota grinned to herself at this bit of information. She now knew what she would do for Spock's birthday. She turned over, ignoring the small breath of protest that Spock made, and faced away from him. She grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

After a while Spock whispered, "Nyota, it is 0715 hours. Classes will begin in less than an hour. I believe you should return to your room."

Nyota twisted her head around to look at him, "Can't I just use your shower? It will look less suspicious if I leave her right before classes, than if I leave now."

Spock's cheeks crinkled, "A very logical analyzes. You may use the shower." Nyota grinned and kissed Spock gently before pulling away. Then she slid out of bed and held out her hand.

She could feel Spock's eyes flowing down her body and she felt slightly exposed. Spock looked at the hand and asked curious, "Why are you offering me your hand?"

"Well, come on. Let's go shower, together." She rolled her eyes slightly as his eyebrow rose.

Spock slid out of the bed and took her hand. Nyota squeezed his fingers slightly and let her eyes roam his body as well. She couldn't think how anyone could be so perfectly shaped. She led the way to the shower and put the hot water on.

When she went to go in Spock asked, "It is dangerous for us both to be in the shower at the same time." She turned to his and raised her own eyebrow.

"Spock, just get in." She scowled at him, not truly mad but knowing he wouldn't go against her. She grinned when he obliged and entered. She followed him and stood under the hot water. She reached over and took the soap. She washed herself down and then turned to Spock. His face was turned towards the hot water and his eyes were closed.

"Spock, will you wash my back?" She asked. Spock opened his eyes and nodded. He took the soap and gently rubbed down her back. His hands were fluid and warm, massaging her back. When he was done she took the soap back and motioned for him to turn around. He did so and she washed his back, taking time to stroke his muscles. Afterwards she gave him the soap and let him wash himself while she applied shampoo and conditioner to her hair.

After they were both done, Nyota leaned in and kissed Spock, admiring the taste of him mixing with the water. Then she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Spock arrived at his class half an hour later than usual. However, reflecting upon the fact he realized he felt no regrets for being late. He only had one class with Nyota that day, after lunch. He was pleased for it would give him time to compose himself. He didn't think he would be able to control his emotions if she were in his first class. He reached the podium and placed his PADD down. He waited for the class to begin, trying not to dwell on last night's events. It wouldn't do for him to suddenly flush green or start smiling during class.

By the time the class was over he was well composed, nothing like trying to teach two hundred uninterested cadets about computer science to dampen a mood. He left the class slightly annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm in his students. He went to the mess hall, grabbed a salad and went to sit in a corner table. He couldn't spot Nyota. However, after a few minutes he saw her enter and get a bowl of rice and some vegetarian sushi. He watched her as she glanced around the room. She saw him and came over. He was privately pleased.

They had begun eating together after she became his assistant, but he was worried that she would regret what had occurred last night. However, as she made her way over, her smile radiant, he was happy to acknowledge that Nyota was unusually happy.

"May I join you professor?" Nyota asked. Spock looked at her, making sure to keep his face straight. He couldn't portray his delight in public.

"That would be acceptable Cadet." He told her and motioned for the chair next to him. As she slid into the chair, their hands brushed slightly. Spock was jolted by a feeling of uttermost joy and pleasure. Nyota seemed to have also received a similar transfer for she jumped slightly and looked at Spock curiously. Spock blinked, what had just happened?

It would seem that he had felt some of Nyota's emotions through the contact. The only explanation for this was that while making love they had indeed formed some sort of telepathic bond.

Spock looked at his food and took a bite, pretending that nothing had happened. However, under his breath he whispered in high Vulcan, "Nyota, it seems that we have formed some sort of telepathic bond. Until I am able to understand what is occurring, please refrain from contacting me." He looked up to see her disappointed and gave her the barest hint of a smile. He didn't wish to be separated from her either, but this bond which had formed without the ritual could be potentially dangerous. He hoped it wasn't, and then chided himself for hoping.

Nyota whispered back in Swahili, "Okay, Spock. But please figure it out soon." There was a silent plea in her voice. Spock nodded and then switched to Lingua Franca. He began discussing the different lectures with her. She followed his suit and made no more mention of the matter.

* * *

Okay, so yah....they finally got together. If it got to steamy i'm sorry. If it wasn't detailed enough, well seeing as the most i've ever done is hold hands, i think i did pretty well. If anyone woudl like to write(themselves) an M rated version of this chapter, please contact me. I shall decide whether or not i would like the chapter to be written.

However, if you do end up writing the chapter, and publishing it, please inform me, that way i can read it.


	19. Chapter 19: Proposal

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks again for all the reviews! They are really appreciated. After the next chapter, i promise to bring back Kirk, and Gaila!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 19: Proposal

Spock spent the light meditating on the new bond that he had formed with Nyota, not the physical one but the emotional one. It puzzled him that he should now be telepathically connected to a her even though they had not melded. He analyzed the facts; when he touched her he was able to feel her emotions, and the same occurred for her. The only explanation that he could come up with was that the physical act of copulating had broken down the barriers between their minds, so now they were at least slightly telepathically connected. It was almost like a very mellow version of a mind meld. However, he didn't know if it was dangerous. Without the control which a true mind meld brought, their bond could very well cause injury to both of them, exposing them not only to one another's feelings but to everyone's. Spock found the notation oddly frightening, not only for his own sake but Nyota's as well. If she were to suffer because of this he did not think he could forgive himself for having been the cause.

He analyzed the data once more, and then set his mind on trying to discover a solution to the predicament. After nearly an hour of puzzling over the problem he thought he had found a logical solution. If the bond between them was uncontrolled many difficulties could arise, however if they were to place parameters around the bond then it would be perfectly safe. However, the only way for them to control the bond would be to initiate a true mind-meld. The idea appealed to him, as he already saw Nyota as his chosen mate. However, he was very conscious of the commitment that such a bond would place on both of them. Nyota might not want to meld, as it would be a lifelong connection between them which could only be terminated in the death of one or the other, or in extreme circumstances with the help of the Vulcan High Council. Not that the Vulcan High Council would willingly agree to terminate the bond between him and Nyota, seeing as he had not asked their judgment in choosing his mate.

Spock opened his eyes and sighed minutely. He was willing to meld with Nyota, in fact if he let himself admit it he would have said that he was excited, and extremely happy at the notion. However, he wasn't oblivious either. It was a major commitment for Nyota, most humans would flee at the very mention of such a bond. If she was not willing to meld, then he would endeavor to find another solution to their predicament. He decided that he would suggest the meld without stating the logical reason for it, he did not want Nyota to feel that melding was the only way out of their emotional bond. He would propose the idea in a way which would not pressure her into any agreement that she was not completely comfortable with. And if she rejected the idea, then he would find another solution, if he could.

He was satisfied with his solution, even if it would have been more logical to tell Nyota the reasons for his proposition, he knew he would be forever uncomfortable and mad at himself if Nyota joined the meld without really wanting to. He stood up, stretched his legs, and then moved to his communicator.

He sent a request to Nyota's room. The signal was picked up, and he saw her face slowly materialize on the screen. She looked surprised to hear from him, after his direct order not to contact him. However, she instantly burst into a smile and he let his face soften. He kept his hands clasped behind his back so as not to let her see his slightly nervousness.

"Professor Spock! To what do I own this call?" She asked, and he could see the mischievous look in her eye.

"Cadet, I need your assistance. Would you please meet me at my door in five minutes? There is a matter of grave importance of which I must discuss with you." Spock spoke calmly, his voice perfectly level. He showed no outwards display of the affection he felt for Nyota, he didn't display the fact that just seeing her again was setting his body on fire.

Nyota smile dropped and she looked down, "Of course Professor. I shall be there immediately." He nodded to her, and then terminated the line. She winked out of existence. He wondered why she looked so grim, maybe she had misinterpreted his call and believed that he was about to rebuke her. He shook his head slightly and prepared himself for her arrival. He went and stood by the couch, and stood watching the doorway.

Exactly five minutes passed before the door swished open, to allow Nyota in. She was wearing her uniform, but had replaced her usual tall high-heeled boots for black flip flops. He missed her boots; they made her legs so appealing. However, he couldn't help appreciating being able to view the whole lengths of her legs. He looked up at her face, her hair was down and fell around her shoulders. She let the door close behind her.

"Door lock." Spock commanded, and he heard the click as it did. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Nyota. He suddenly felt his stomach swoop, but not in the usual pleasant way that Nyota caused. No, he felt suddenly nauseated. He swallowed around the sudden ball in his throat and walked towards her.

"Nyota, before I begin I would like to assure you that you have every right to decline this offer. Moreover, you may do so without out any thought to my thoughts on the matter, and know that I shall honor your choice whichever it may be." He tried to sound calm and unemotional but could hear the nervousness in his own voice.

Nyota's eyes widened and she stared at him, "Spock, what are you talking about?" She asked.

Spock ignored the question and came to stand right in front of her. Then he continued, "Nyota, I would be honored if you would mind meld with me. I wish to bond us as mates by doing so." He raised a hand as Nyota seemed about to speak. "Nyota, you must understand what I am proposing. If such a bond is formed, it is in most cases for life. In our case, it will almost certainly be for life. Moreover, such a bond in not only mental but also emotional. Both of us will be able to feel each other's strong emotions even when apart. When we are touching we will be able to feel all the other's emotions. Of course, the mental aspects are controllable. However, such a bond will enable us to converse together without speaking when we're are touching, if we wish too. You must be very clear that such a bond is the equivalent of marriage in your culture, if not even more binding." Spock finished his speech and stood facing his love. He felt more nervous right then than he had ever felt, even more than when he had been waiting to know whether the Vulcan Science Academy would accept him (and then he had spent several minutes puking). Now he stood before Nyota, awaiting her verdict, and he was not in the least surprised to realize that if she declined he would be emotionally compromised. He looked at her, and waited.

Nyota blinked and couldn't stop from staring. Spock was asking to mind meld with her, which meant that he wanted her as his mate. He was basically proposing. She couldn't believe it. Her heart soared, her breath caught, and her mind flew high. She was suddenly walking on water, she had never felt so elated. She realized that she had stood there for several seconds. She smiled her most brilliant smile and then jumped into Spock's arms.

"Yes, yes! Of course I will! I would love to meld with you Spock!" She hugged Spock with all her might, and couldn't stop a few joyful tears from escaping her eyes. She did not think she had ever been so happy in her life. She felt Spock's arms go around her waist and tighten, pulling her closer. She looked up at him and kissed his lips. When the kiss broke she smiled at him.

"Spock, I love you so much. I want to meld with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She saw his eyes light up. His lips twitched into the second full smile she'd seen on his face.

"Thank you Nyota. I cannot describe the effect your response has on me." His lips had fallen back to their usual smile but his eyes were shinnying and displayed his uttermost joy.

"My love, let us meld." And with that he led her to his bed, and placed his hand on the side of her face…

* * *

So, yah...i left it at a cliff hanger...aren't i terrible?

I will be writing the next few days, but i shall not be able to post.....sorry.

Please review ^_^


	20. Chapter 20: Mind Meld

**So, thanks for the reviews everyone ^_^ Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 20: Mind Meld

Spock spoke, "My mind to your mind, my heart to your heart." Then he stepped into Nyota's mind. Because he was the once initiating the mind meld, it was Nyota's mind that they would enter first.

Spock opened his eyes when he felt a rush of hot wind on his face. Before him lay a vast plain, in the distance he could make out tall snow capped mountains. From the hazy look the mountains had he estimated they were at least fifty miles off. The plain was scattered with individual trees. The trees had the look of tall flat umbrellas, their canopies extending straight out from the top of the trunk. The plain was made up of tall brown grasses, with spots of colorful spring flowers amongst them. Standing not ten paces from him stood Nyota, her face turned into the wind. Her hair was loose and flying behind her, he could she her bare mahogany shoulders, her straight back and her soft arms, which were stretched out to each side of her as if to capture the wind. He couldn't see her legs, the grass came up to her torso.

Spock's breath caught, she was stunning, with the hot African sun gleaming off her skin. She wore a pale yellow strapless shirt. Spock took a deep breath of the hot air. What would have made most humans sweat simply warmed him up and relaxed him. He hadn't been in a climate this warm since last visiting Vulcan. He felt right at home in the hot savanna. He walked towards Nyota, and as he came near her she turned and looked at him. Her eyes were shining and her face was illuminated by her smile. He took the last step towards her and held out his arms.

She stepped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. He instinctively knew that he was not holding her body but her soul, and she was holding his. The moment she was in his arms he was filled with a joy that was incomprehensible. And it wasn't only his, it was hers as well. And mingled with the joy were strands of love, caring, appreciation, desire, and acceptance. Spock gasped as her emotions filled him, and he enveloped himself in them. He had never felt so completely accepted as he did right then. He had found his true home, in Nyota's heart and mind. When he spoke it was not with his mouth but his mind.

"Nyota, my love, show me everything. I want to know everything." Her only response was to pull him further into her mind. She led him through her memories, from the first time she went swimming, tasted chocolate, learned a new language, went to school, had a conversation with a non-human, went off world, had her first crush and kiss(Spock felt a tang of jealousy, but Nyota sent him a wave of love and he relaxed), and then the first time she met him. Spock watched curiously as she led him through her every memory of him, he hadn't realized that she had fallen in love with him so early on. He watched in wonder as she showed him every little hint which she had picked up from him. He hadn't even realized that he had been acting like that. He looked at himself through his eyes, and his love for Nyota only grew and he saw what she saw in him. He loved the way she accepted him from the beginning, the way she loved his small smiles and perked eyebrows. And then he realized just how extreme the pain had been when he told her he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship. Because he was in her mind, he could feel everything, and he could cry for her.

Nyota shushed him again, telling him she'd forgiven him immediately, that she'd never been mad at him. He was touched, and he motioned for her to continue. She showed him how much she loved the way he acted around her, the way he never tried to push her. She showed him that she loved the fact that he was nervous about their relationship. Spock was overcome with all the emotions which she showed him were harbored in her heart. Spock followed Nyota through their first kiss, and his departure, her loneliness, and her joy when he returned. He viewed their joining through her eyes and blushed slightly at the emotions he stirred within her. And then she pulled him one last time and they were standing back in the prairie. She moved away from him and smiled.

"Spock, my love." She told him with her mind, and he knew she didn't have anything to say besides the fact that she wanted to tell him she loved him again. It brought a smile to his lips.

"Nyota, my love. Please follow me now." He responded and offered his hand. Nyota slipped hers into his, and squeezed slightly. He smiled into her eyes and pulled her away from the prairie.

Nyota followed Spock and when she opened her eyes she found herself standing on the peak of a tall mountain. The rock beneath her feet was dark red, and the air she breathed hot and dry. She breathed deeply, and smelled the dust and the heat. In front of her lay a sheer cliff, and below was a valley of rock formations and hills. Most of the rocks were a shade of red, but some were purple and yellowish. She could see for many miles, for the air was clear and light. In the distance she could make out several volcano peaks. The world was spread out beneath her, it was breath taking. She turned and saw Spock standing next to her. His face was alight as the gazed upon his home planet.

"Nyota, this was my favorite place to come when I was younger, especially after an emotional outburst." His voice resounded in her mind. She got images and memories of him sitting on the rock behind them, his arms wrapped around his knees, gazing across the landscape and taking everything in. His memories were full peaceful emotions, as she felt him taking peace from the landscape. Some of his memories were full of emotional conflict, but always at the end this view would calm him and place his mind at peace again. Nyota smiled as his emotions and his memories enveloped her. When the memories had finished she turned to Spock once more. His face was relaxed, his lips in a smile. His arms were down by his sides, and his back was straight. He was wearing a traditional Vulcan robe, and he looked handsome as could be.

Spock seemed to have sensed her feelings and thoughts for she felt him flush and his thoughts told her that he was pleased but embarrassed. She smiled up at him. Spock turned his eyes to her and held out his hand. She took it, and was pulled after him into his memories.

She watched him listen to his mother read stories to him, watched him hug his mother, and play. As the memories progressed she watched as he changed from a kid to an adult before the age of seven. He grasped logic, following his father's footsteps. She accepted everything she saw, and loved him for being himself. However, when he led her through his memories of his schooling, and she saw the other Vulcan's teasing him, she was filled with a terrible anger. She felt the pain he endured from all the taunts at his heritage. He had been shunned because of his human mother, and so called logical Vulcan's had insulted him. She cried at the terrible sadness that he felt. He sent her waves of love and assured her that he had learned not to be affected. However, Nyota was still furious that his people would so push him away, even when he was clearly more logical and Vulcan than the rest.

"Spock!" She called, her anger growing as she saw the young Vulcan's once again teasing him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Do not be angry, love. It is in the past." He stated. She nodded and let her anger leave. However, she could feel that he was grateful that she was angry. He was grateful that she didn't shun him as they did. She sent him waves of assurance and love. He continued on. She followed him, watching as he grew up. When he was accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy she smiled. Of course he was accepted, he was brilliant. However, when the Vulcan council insulted his mother, she felt his anger. When he declined their offer she nearly cried out in joy. She supported his actions full heartedly. However, she felt the shame he felt. He continued onwards, and she followed him through his argument with his father and his acceptance to Star Fleet. She watched him go through is Cadet years, without friends. She felt his loneliness, but also his knowledge that it would always be the same. She watched with awe at all he accomplished. When he became an instructor she was filled with pride. Her Spock was the most brilliant of them all, he would always excel.

Then Spock led her through his memories of them. She smiled as he showed her all the feeling he felt for her. She watched as their relationship progressed. She felt the pain he felt when he told her he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship. She felt his joy when he accepted that he couldn't push aside his emotions. She felt the pride he felt for her, and the love. She was overwhelmed by the loneliness which he felt when he was away. It had been even worse for him, for the only time he had not felt alone was when he was around her, and to have that taken away had been pure torture. Then she observed their joining from his perspective. She blushed slightly, and was filled with his joy. When it was over, she followed him into his last memory. When he asked to mind meld with her. She was shocked at how nervous he had been, and how happy he felt when she accepted. She was filled with every emotion he had felt. Finally, with one last pull he brought her back to the ledge.

Nyota looked at Spock and smiled, "Spock. Thank you." She felt his response, his utter joy at having shared everything with her. It was overwhelming and incredible. Then he came to her and took her hands in his.

She gazed into his eyes and heard him saw in her mind, "Now we are joined in mind, my Nyota. Forever we shall be able to sense each other's emotions when we wish to, and forever we shall be able to converse with our minds when we are in contact." Nyota leaned in and kissed his mouth. It tasted of cinnamon, which surprised her. She could no longer distinguish her own love, and joy from his. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was sitting on Spock's bed, looking into his eyes. His breathing was ragged, and through their physical contact she could feel his wonder, joy, and love. There was also just a twinge of shame. She was curious as to why. He must have felt her curiosity because he responded.

"I have not asked the councils permission to bond with you, love." He spoke out loud. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You do not need to ask anyone but me to bond with me, my love. No one has the power to control you." She sent him a wave of comfort and his shame vanished. His eyes were shining. She leaned in and truly kissed him. It was even better than anything else, for both of them experienced each other's joy and love as well as their own. It made both of them shiver.

When the kiss broke Nyota lay back on the bed, and smiled into Spock's eyes. Spock leaned down and kissed her again, bracing himself on his arms. Nyota had no doubts of what he wanted, and she was delighted to give him what he desired.

* * *

So, how was it?


	21. Chapter 21: Repercussions

Chapter 21: Repercussions

Spock woke up for the second morning straight entangled with Nyota. He was surprised that he had even fallen asleep as he did not need to sleep as much as humans. However, it seemed the mind meld and the physical activity which ensued had sapped him of his energy for when he checked his internal clock he realized it was 0755 hours. Spock quickly got out of bed, and gently placed a hand on Nyota's forehead. Now that they were bonded the fastest way to wake her was to send her a mind message.

"Nyota, my dear. We have overslept, you must wake up." His command was gentle but firm and Nyota's eyes flickered open. Because of the connection she had sensed his urgency.

"What time is it, love?" She asked, her mind still groggy with sleep.

"0756 hours." He stated clearly. Her eyes immediately flew wide open and she was scrambling out of bed with in the time it took Spock to breath. It seemed that the human ability to be nervous could be advantageous when it came to urgency.

Spock moved off the bed and walked to his bathroom. He didn't have time to shower. Instead he washed his face and wet his hair so that he could comb it back, it was presently in a state which some referred to as 'love hair'. He sensed Nyota enter the bathroom behind him. She came to the sink, dipped her hands under the cold water and sprayed it on her face. She gasped and blinked rapidly before grabbing a brush and combing her hair as well. When both were done they brushed their teeth and then went to get dressed. On any other morning this task would have taken some time as both of them would have been kissing in between. However today they simply grabbed their clothes and put them on the best they could. When everything was done they went to the door. Before they exited however, Spock grabbed Nyota's hand and leaned in to kiss her thoroughly. She grinned when she stepped back.

The emotional transfer due to the physical contact had sent both of them into little bubbles of peace and love. Spock could sense Nyota's delight at everything which had occurred. He smiled back slightly.

"Nyota, we must go. Please proceed ahead of me." Spock told her. As she was turning around he noticed a mark on her neck. He stared at it and sensing his confusion Nyota turned back to him.

"What?" She asked. Spock moved over and gently placed a finger on the spot. The skin was swollen underneath. Nyota looked at him and then started laughing.

"It seems that our nightly activities left a mark." She grinned. Spock raised an eyebrow but couldn't contain a small amount of appreciation that he had marked Nyota as his. Nyota looked around him and then laughed again.

"You've got one too." She placed her thumb on his neck.

"Fascinating." Spock murmured.

"Maybe, but also dangerous. We can't have people thinking we are together. I'll leave my hair down, it'll cover it and you'll just have to see if you can hide yours slightly." She gently stroked his cheek.

"Agreeable." He stated and then moved away, knowing that they had to get to class. Nyota left the room first, walking purposefully into the corridor. Spock waited exactly three minutes before following. He walked towards his first class, feeling content and pleased. Nyota was in his first class, as well as the following two. He arrived at his class to find several students already present. They looked up at him with curious expressions. He kept his face calm and blank and walked to the podium. He felt Nyota's presence in the room, and knew without looking that she had taken her customary seat in the middle of the front row. He felt her emotions as she watched him enter, he could feel every single one. He had not realized just how powerful the connection would be, however he was grateful. It meant he could always know what was going on with Nyota.

Spock stepped on to the podium and looked up at the class. The room was already half full. His eyes roamed and ultimately found Nyota. He knew from her look that she could sense all of his emotions as well. He shook his head minutely and looked at his PADD. This could be distracting. He would have to learn to deal with it. He consciously put up a barrier between them, but just as he did he felt her feeling of hurt and betrayal. He dropped it and sent her a wave of reassuring feelings. His gaze lifted from the podium and he looked at her. Then he said to the whole room, "Please turn off all objects which emit signals, as they might interfere with my demonstration."

It was the truth, and it was also a code that he hoped Nyota would understand. She did, and quickly placed a barrier between them. He was grateful. He spent the rest of the class lecturing and demonstrating. Several times he caught himself talking to the room in general, but keeping his eyes only on Nyota. When the class was over, the student's filed out. Nyota walked up to the podium as if to ask a question. Instead she handed him a PADD.

"Professor, this is the homework for the next few weeks." Spock nodded, he knew she was much farther in the curriculum than everyone else, because he was tutoring her. As she gave him the PADD, their fingers brushed.

In that instant he sent her a message, "Nyota, it will be better if we lunch away from each other, to look less suspicious. Also, tonight it will be better if you stay in your dorm." Nyota replied with an immediate "yes", and then departed for her next class.

Spock spent the rest of the day following his usual activities, and except for the occasional emotion he was able to bar Nyota from his mind while he taught. However, the moment he was done he let the barrier fall and sent Nyota waves of love. He sensed her lower her own barrier and respond. It was incredible to be bonded in such a way. When he returned to his dorm, it was to find a message on his communicator. When he played it, he saw an image of his mother.

"Spock, you have not contacted me in some while. Please do so." That was it. Spock raised an eyebrow and sent a transmission. The call was immediately accepted.

His mother's image came on the screen. He smiled slightly, "Mother." He nodded to her.

The moment he did Amanda Grayson gasped and the laughed in delight, "Spock! Who is she?" She asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow again and stared, "Who is who, mother?" he asked puzzled.

"The girl you are seeing and have, if I am correct, bonded with?" Amanda's voice was full of unrestrained enthusiasm. Spock stared.

"How do you know of my relationship with Nyota Uhura?" He asked, not even realizing he was confirming all of his mother's deepest dreams.

"Spock, I'm your mother. I can see these things. So, when did it happen? Come on, all the details!" She clapped enthusiastically, grinning. He had only seen her display such outright emotion on a few occasions.

"Mother, you find it agreeable that I have bonded?" he asked astonished.

"Spock, of course I do! I know you'd only bond with someone if you loved her, and if you love her then she is worthy of all praise." Amanda smiled. Spock blinked at this illogical statement and then nodded.

"As you say Mother, Nyota is an exceptional human…." He began describing his entire relationship with Nyota, starting from the very beginning. Amanda remained mainly silent, but she had a smile on her face the whole time. Spock was pleased and relieved that she found his relationship acceptable. When the meeting was over, he bid goodnight to his mother and went to meditate. He had lots to meditate on.

Nyota spent the day trying to keep her emotions at bay, and only succeeding partially. When the day was over she headed to eat. As she did, she was met by Jim Kirk.

"Hey there, beautiful. How's it going? Haven't seen you around in a while," Kirk drawled, smiling.

Nyota raised an eyebrow, in a perfect imitation so Spock, "I was busy. Unlike some, I try to excel." She stated.

"Ah, that hurt sweetie. I try, real hard. I just know how to have fun while I'm doing it." Kirk grinned suggestively. Nyota let herself grin, thinking that after everything with Spock she knew how to enjoy herself to.

"I know you do. So, trying out for the Kobiashi Maru soon?" She asked, continuing to walk towards the mess hall. Jim followed her.

"Yep. Coming to watch?" He asked.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see." She replied. Kirk laughed.

"I'll wait forever for you darling." Just as he said this, Gaila walked around the corner. He ran up to her.

"Hi there. Wanna go to a dance tonight honey?" He asked looking way to hopeful. Nyota shook her head. Jim turned to her.

"See you around, Daisy." Nyota stared.

"Daisy?" She asked incredulously.

"Hey I'm trying. You still haven't given me that first name." He winked. Nyota rolled her eyes and continued down the hall to eat.

As she did Gaila came up to her and whispered, "Honey, we really have to talk. It's the second night in a row you haven't come home." She smiled suggestively and happily. Nyota froze slightly and then smiled.

"Tell you about it later." Nyota replied and then walked off to eat.


	22. Chapter 22: Girl Things

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews again, i got some really good ones =D Thanks for all the support! **

**Here's the next chapter! Also check out my new story "Spocktacular".  
**

Chapter 22: Girl Things

The moment Nyota arrived at her dorm Gaila grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed. "So, who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"I am sure I have no idea who you are talking about." Nyota replied suppressing a grin.

"Sure you don't. That's why you've been grinning like a fool for the last few days and have hickey on your neck." Gaila replied giggling. Nyota instinctively moved her hand to her neck.

"See!" Gaila pointed and jumped up triumphant, "So, come on! Details, details."

Nyota rolled her eyes and grinned happily, "Fine, but you are never going to believe me. He's the most incredible guy; he's smart, funny, cute, sensitive, sweet, kind, loving, and absolutely the handsomest guy I've ever seen." Nyota lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling and grinning.

Gaila stared, "Who, Jim?" Nyota jumped out of the bed immediately, her face portraying shock and disgust.

"Are you kidding!" And then she lay back and started laughing at the absurd notion.

"Hey, you have to admit he's hot." Gaila responded defensively. Nyota shook her head incredulously.

"No, my guy is way better than Jim." Nyota replied, sighing happily at all her memories of Spock.

"So? Who is it?" Gaila moved to sit on the bed looking expectant.

Nyota grinned coyly, "Come on. You can guess."

"Cruel! Fine, Bones. No…okay….Jonathan, no. Jake, Tequan, Lucas, Tim…." Gaila began rattling off all the 'hot' guys she knew. At everyone Nyota shook her head, trying to suppress her laughter.

"None of them? Oh come on! Nyota?" Gaila looked at her astonished, and then her face lit up. "Wait, I know! You are naughty! Going for Captain Pike!" Gaila squealed. All Nyota could do was stare in absolutely horror.  
Gaila didn't notice. "I mean, he is smart and funny and he's a _captain_. Also, he's quite sexy…uh hu." Gaila had a glazed look on her face. Nyota tried not to puke.

"Gaila you are disgusting! No, it's not Pike!" Nyota cried out, laughing.

Gaila stood up and looked down at her, "Fine. Then who is it? I've mentioned every guy around!" She told Nyota sternly, although her eyes were alight with amusement. Nyota grinned cheekily. Then Gaila's jaw dropped.

"You're dating Commander _Spock!_" She screamed. Nyota jumped off the bed and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shush, not so loud." Nyota told her friend and then fell back grinning. Gaila collapsed on her bed with an expression of total incredulity on her face.

"Nyota! Spock? Oh my god! I should have realized it earlier! This isn't a new thing! Why didn't I see it? All you ever talk about is 'Spock's doing a new experiment, it's a brilliant thesis,' or 'Spock's really helping my Romulan' or 'I'm helping Spock out this weekend'! You've been dating for months haven't you? All those activities with him….Nyota!" Gaila stared at her.

Nyota laughed happily, "I know! Isn't it wonderful!" She sighed happily. Gaila continued to stare at her.

"But, Nyota my dear. The commander is not kind, gentle, sweet, or funny. You must be seriously delusional." Gaila grinned at the glare that Nyota sent her. "Although, I have to admit he is HOT!" She continued. Nyota's lips twitched, she agreed completely.

"Oh, you just don't know him. He's wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better person!" Nyota rolled over to lie on her stomach and propped her chin on her hands. "When I hold his hand I feel butterflies! And you're never going to believe this, but we've bonded!" Nyota cried happily.

Gaila stood up and squealed. "Bonded!?! Come on, telling what it was like! How long is he?" She asked enthusiastically. Nyota's glared and stopped her jaw from dropping.

"Like I'm going to tell you! Dream on Gaila, he's mine. All I can say is he's good." She winked.

Gaila's jaw dropped again, "How do you manage to get the one unattainable guy? Uh, man….when that control breaks it must be heaven!" Nyota was highly amused by this take on Spock, if a bit unpleased.

"Gaila, you stay away from him!" She told her friend sternly.

"Oh, honey. You don't have to worry, my pheromones don't affect that cold blooded statue of a man." She said the last part with a wistful admiring tone. Nyota chuckled.

"Oh, he's not cold-blooded. He's hella hot. And his eyes, they are so deep. I could drown in them." Nyota sighed dreamily.

Gaila giggled, "Bet you have already. So, what was it like? Was it hot and sexy?" Gaila asked unabashed. Nyota didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"There as _some_ things which I would like to keep to myself! All I will say is it's perfect." Nyota replied hiding a smirk at Gaila's insulted look.

"Okay honey, whatever you say. You know I'll get it out of you eventually. So, let's go shopping! We have to keep you man on his toes!" Gaila jumped off the bed and grabbed Nyota's hands. Nyota pulled back terrified of what Gaila would make her buy. Then she laughed and decided that the look on Spock's face would be worth it. She could feel his contentment and felt like shaking up his calm demeanor.

"You becha girl! Although, nothing too horrible, please!" Nyota pleaded with Gaila. Gaila laughed, which didn't help matters, and pulled Nyota to the door.

Nyota stared at the piece of clothing which Gaila was holding up to her, feeling a terrified sort of fascination. There was no doubt she would get Spock's attention if she wore that, the only thing she was scared of was that he might faint or have a cardiac arrest. She didn't know if Vulcan's could die of shock.

Gaila must have read her expression perfectly for she said happily, "Oh yah girl! He'll never know what hit him! It'll shatter his little Vulcan mind."

"Uh hu." Nyota gulped and tried not to gaze to long on the fabric which was trying to masquerade as clothing. It was hot crimson red, vaguely the shape of a triangle with two minuet strings attaching the twin triangle. The only vaguely solid part of the lingerie was the front; and it was about a centimeter wide, the rest was made of a very see-through lace with a flowery pattern. The back triangle was a touch bigger than the front one and if possible even more see-through. Hell, Nyota could see her friend's eyelashes through the material and Gaila's face was about a foot away from the 'underwear'.

"Um, Gaila? What is the point of _that_? I mean it's basically the same as not wearing anything, only it costs about 40 credits!" Nyota told her friend sternly.

"Tut tut sista! You have absolutely no idea about a man's desires! Really, you're pointed-eared lover is going to be struck dumb." Gaila giggled happily. Nyota tried not to hide behind a display of _interesting _shirts.

"Gaila not so loud! Please!" Nyota grimaced, but couldn't help thinking that it would be priceless to see Spock speechless.

"Oh don't worry honey! Come on let's go find a top that matches!" Gaila grabbed a reluctant Nyota and led her towards an array of what could best be described as holes with a bit of bordering.

"Oh, my my. This is perfect!" Gaila grabbed a _garment_, if it could be called that, and showed it to Nyota. Nyota had to admit that it was definitely a jaw dropper. From its design she could tell that it was meant to hide only the most essential bits of the chest, making it all the more tantalizing. It was red as well and Nyota had a fleeting thought that Spock would quickly have a favorite color, no matter how irrational the notion was. The idea made her smile mischievously.

Gaila raised her eyebrows suggestively, "He can take it off with his _teeth_!" Her eye's popped out in a slightly disturbing manner. "Oh Nyota! You have to follow my every direction. You must make whatever excuse you can to avoid getting to physical until the weekend. Then, when he's parched with an undeniable thirst for you, go to his chamber wearing a cadet's skirt and jacket with only this underneath." Nyota was slightly scared at the way Gaila enunciated her words, letting them roll off her tongue in a sexy teasing manner.

Nyota raised an eyebrow, "You are so evil Gaila. You'll kill him." Nyota laughed at the very notion and decided this had been the best idea she'd had all day.

"Come on honey, we aren't done yet." Gaila told Nyota and Nyota couldn't help grinning evilly, oh this would be so fun. Spock would never know what hit him.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Also, I just wrote a new story, "Spocktacular" check it out! It's a oneshot! Hope you like it!


	23. Chapter 23: Oh So Hot Part 1

**So, here's the next chapter! As always thanks for all the reviews. As i said before check out my other story Spocktacular....**

**Hope you like this one! =D  
**

Chapter 23: Oh So Hot Part 1

Nyota had listened to everything Gaila had told her; she had applied a tad of makeup, put on lots of lavender lotion, let her hair stay curled after her shower, and put on a clean uniform. She had also made sure to avoid visiting Spock in his quarters for several days. When Gaila finally gave her the thumbs up, Nyota was desperate to hold Spock again. However, following Gaila's orders she did not inform Spock that she would be visiting his quarters. Instead she clearly told him she was busy on Friday night, and couldn't do anything. She had felt slightly guilty at the disappointed look in his eyes, and the wave of sadness he had felt. He had told her he would be staying in his room reading. She had made sure not to let him feel her anticipation and longing for him, it would betray her secret. However, she promised herself to make it up to him that night.

She surveyed herself in the mirror, thinking she looked good but not extremely sexy or anything. She chuckled to herself, oh wait till the clothes came off; she was wearing the lingerie that she had bought with Gaila. Reaching up she ran her hand through her tight curls and smiled. Then she turned around and grabbed the basket which contained part two of her surprise; homemade dinner and dessert. Humming to herself she turned to look at Gaila, who had been observing her with a thoughtful look—thoughtful looks were very disconcerting on her roommates face, as they meant someone was about to endure some sort of fiendishly wonderful torture.

"Ny, you do look most dashing and I bet the meal will be satisfactory but you need something more. Hm…" Her forehead was crinkled in thought. Oh no, Nyota thought and groaned.

Gaila jumped up happily, and clapped her hands. "That's it! You need something which is really boring, but which can be made oh so sexy! Yes! I got it! Get your PADD!" Nyota had no idea what Gaila was going to do, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Gaila! I'm fine! Come on! Just let me go!" Nyota pleaded. But Gaila wasn't giving up. She grabbed Nyota's PADD and put it in Nyota's free hand.

"Okay, now when you get to his room stroke the PADD with your fingers, make him jealous!" Gaila's eyes were wide. Nyota raised an eyebrow and then grinned.

"Oh, Gaila you are so naughty! Fine, I'll do! But now can I go?" Nyota asked with an exasperated sigh. She could feel Spock's calm through their bond and could also sense that he was still sad he couldn't be with her that night. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see him smile and feel his joy through their bond.

"Yes, yes! Go get your pointy-eared man! Send him my regards!" She winked as Nyota moved through the door and walked down the corridor. Nyota rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. No one spared her a glance, except for a few male Cadets—one of which was Jim Kirk. He ran up to her.

"Hey there, where are you going with all that?" He asked with a cheeky grin, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Nyota grimaced and moved away.

"None of your business Kirky. So, if you'd excuse me?" She gave him an annoyed smile. He gave her a hurt look and then grinned.

"Oh come on Julia! Dump your stuff off and let's get a drink." He raised his eyebrows and waggled them. Nyota nearly cracked up but managed to keep her face straight.

"You wish, _Jimmy_. And my name's not Julia, no where even close!" She grinned smugly at him. He shrugged and grinned back.

"Okay then Miranda. Your loss, although maybe I'll just pick you off your feet and carry you…would that suit your highness?" He asked teasingly.

Nyota gave him her best 'look', "No way. Plus, I'm taken already." She told him, giving him a fake cheerful smile. He looked taken aback.

"You mean someone actually managed to get your first name? My my…they do deserve full on praise." Kirk responded sarcastically, "Too bad it wasn't me, eh?" He gave her another goofy smile. Nyota smiled slightly.

"Nope." She grinned and then marched off leaving Kirk staring after her in confusion. Too bad, bad boy, she thought with relish. She made her way to Spock's quarters, sensing that he was still reading his book. She could also feel him paying close attention to their bond, making out what she was feeling. She laughed slightly and entered his door—it was programmed to let her in. As she entered she felt his growing curiosity and hope. She laughed out loud and turned the corner to see him sitting on his bed with a PADD. She was surprised to see him wearing a pair of large square glasses that nearly hit his eyebrows. For some reason the sight of him in glasses caused her breath to hitch more than usual. He looked so fricken hot! She gasped.

"Hey there honey, I brought you a surprise. Also, wear glasses more often! Then look great on you" She smiled radiantly at him. She could feel his joy at her presence and slight confusion.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I'd be coming but I wanted it to be a secret, and sorry I lied to you." She told him, looking at him guiltily. She was still breathing faster than normal due to the sight of him in glasses

His lips quirked, "Although I do not appreciate the trickery your presence is always welcome, as you well know. And I can sense through our bond that you find the glasses appealing. I shall endeavor to wear them more often." She smiled at him and came over to sit by him.

"I brought you dinner." She stated, motioning to the basket. Just then she remembered she was supposed to be stroking her PADD. Smiling to herself she leaned back, holding the PADD to her chest, just as she would have done at the beginning stages of her friendship with Spock. She peered at him over her PADD and stroked the plastic.

Spock's eyes remained fixated on her and she could sense his puzzlement at her actions, and his growing desire to feel her hands on his skin. She grinned at him.

"So, what were you reading?" She asked innocently.

"A newly published article on trans warp beaming." Spock replied and she could sense that he was thoroughly distracted by the movement of her hands. Grinning she put down the PADD and moved over to sit on his lap. She reached up and took his face in her hands before kissing him slowly and thoroughly. By the time she pulled back, Spock's hands had moved to her hips and were holding her tightly.

Nyota stared into his eyes, reveling in the emotions which were spilling off of him. She smiled and said, "Come on, let's eat. I prepared all the food my hand, I hope you like it." She moved off his lap and motioned to the basket full of food. She could feel Spock's disappointment at the lack of physical contact but he nodded. He stood up and took the basket, before leading the way to the table. He opened the basket and pulled out the dishes.

"Nyota, any food which you prepare will most likely be satisfactory." He stated. She smiled.

"Are you just saying that to make me happy?" She asked, knowing it was stupid question.

"Of course not, Nyota. Your culinary skills are very adequate. However, you question does have some basis because I would any food you prepared no matter how advanced your culinary skills because I love you and would wish to make you happy." He stated and turned to her. She smiled softly to herself and helped him set the table. She had prepared a vegetable quiche and a corn tart, along with an extremely rich _chocolate_ cake. Spock's eyes widened as he beheld the cake. Nyota smiled cat like and licked her lips.

"Oh yes Spock, I didn't forget that particular tidbit of information." She grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively. She could feel Spock's anticipation radiating through their bond mixed with delight.

Spock's mouth twitched upwards, "It would be illogical to believe you would have." He stated plainly. Nyota chuckled and served the food. She was happy no note that the dishes had come out well. When the dinner was over she put things away and then turned to see Spock about to serve himself some cake. She could feel his joyful anticipation and laughed.

"Oh no you don't, you fiendish little cat!" She told him. His hand froze and he turned to her with an expression of such disbelief that she burst into laughter and had to grab the chair to stop from falling over. She could feel his resentment through their bond and it only sent her into more fits of laughter.

"What resemblance is there between my person and a feline?" He asked puzzled. Nyota grinned.

"Well you have pointed ears, sharp graceful features, are extremely elegant. You are very self confident, have keen ears and eyes, prefer solitude and are very reserved. I think you are just like a cat, in half human-vulcan form." She grinned deviously at him.

"Also, you purr." She stated confidently. Spock's eyebrow rose, nearly disappearing into his hair line.

"Do I?" he asked guardedly.

"You do indeed, love. Trust me, just like a cat when you are really happy you purr. I should know." His eyes widened and Nyota burst out laughing.

When she finally caught her breath she grinned up at him and said through bursts of laughter, "Yep, just like cat. And about the cake….Ug uh…no, you are going to wait." She told him in an attempt at being stern but his childish expression sent her over the edge again—it was made worse by the fact that she could feel his satisfaction at having caused her to laugh. When she regained her composure she grabbed the cake and carried towards his bed, knowing that he would follow her. Indeed she felt him stopping himself from following immediately and grinned when his emotions won out and he stood and followed her to his bed.

Nyota placed the cake on his bed and turned to face him. He stood by the doorway with a blank expression, except for his eyes which betrayed his hopefulness that he would be able to eat the cake soon. She sat down on the bed and grinned evilly at him.

"Now my love, take off that shirt." She told him with a smirk.

* * *

Oh, aren't i evil?

So, please review! ^_^

Next chapter will be posted soon


	24. Chapter 24: Oh So Hot Part 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last chapter; it was really fun to write!**

**Hope you like this one! =D  
**

Chapter 24: Oh So Hot Part 2

Spock blinked, suddenly apprehensive. He could feel through their bond her mischievous glee and delight in teasing him. What did she have planned? He couldn't help wondering. However, two could play at this game. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway.

With only the barest tinge of smugness in his voice he told Nyota, "It is unfair that I must shed my clothes and give you the satisfaction of viewing my bare chest if I do not get the same satisfaction." His lips quirked up and he couldn't help feeling extremely satisfied at her look of disbelief. Spock never lost a game; it seemed his unchallenged record was still intact. Then Nyota surprised him by huffing and crossing her arms.

"You wish bucko. Spock oh, Spock. Don't you see, I've got the cake, unlike you." She grinned evilly and moved a finger to carve some frosting off the cake. Her finger dipping with sweet chocolate frosting, Nyota smiled coyly at him. Spock gulped as she moved her finger and quite deliberately licked it, toying with the chocolate.

Spock watched as she put the whole finger in her mouth and rolled her tongue around it, licking off ever bit of chocolate. Some rimmed her lips. Spock didn't know which he wanted more, the chocolate or her. He couldn't help the fact that he started to sweat, despite how illogical it was seeing as the room was actually rather cool. Nyota moved her finger and took another bit of frosting, then continued her administrations. Spock felt his eyes widen and his jaw slacken. He could feel Nyota's delight in teasing him and her desire to get his control to break. He was shaking slightly now from trying to control himself. He could smell the chocolate and it was going straight to his brain—no matter what he had said about not being as affected.

"Now, Spock. Take of that shirt, or you aren't getting any of this." She smiled innocently and winked. Spock stiffened and then relaxed again. Resigned he pulled his shirt over his head, marveling at the fact that Nyota could get him to do this. It was so illogical, and so fun. He gently folded his shirt and placed it on a chair before turning to Nyota. He could sense her wonderment and approval through their bond.

"Nyota, I have obliged you. Now may I please have some cake?" He asked, slightly resentful.

"Uh uh…Not yet. One more thing." She grinned when Spock shot her a glare. "Come over here love." She motioned for him to sit on the bed. Spock would have rolled his eyes but didn't and instead went to sit in front of her. He had to admit, despite his resentment, that she was extremely appealing right then, despite the fact she was still wearing her uniform. He sat in front of her, knowing from their bond that what came next would be quite evil.

Nyota chuckled; she must have felt his resent through their bond. "Just wait one sec, Spock." She dipped her finger in the frosting and moved her hand to lips, and then his ears. She smeared the chocolate on both. Then leaning in with a wide smiled she kissed him, making sure to take every drop of chocolate off his lips. It was a fascinating experience, filling him with warmth and expectation. Although, he didn't get any chocolate, which frustrated him—he rarely got chocolate and would have loved some right then. When Nyota was finished with his lips, leaving him breathless, she moved up to his ears. She knew they were ultra-sensitive. She gently licked the chocolate off of them, sending Spock's mind in momentary oblivion.

"Nyota," he almost whimpered. She was quite consciously torturing him. Nyota moved away to look at him.

"Oh fine, you big baby." She grinned, and his lips quirked up slightly. Nyota took a piece of cake, which was already precut.

"Stay there Spock." She ordered him. Spock sighed.

Nyota moved over to him and stated quite calmly, "Open up." Spock didn't need to be asked twice. He opened his mouth and Nyota fed him some delicious chocolate cake. He could feel his control shaking. Nyota fed him more, then scrapped some frosting off the top. She moved her finger to his lips and he happily licked it. He could sense through their bond that his administrations were affecting Nyota. It was his turn to smile.

"Now, Nyota. I believe it is time for you to shed your shirt." He stated calmly, while licking Nyota's finger.

"Oh fine." She laughed and Spock quickly leaned in to pull off her shirt. Then he froze, and stared. She was wearing a very showy red bra, and after eating all that chocolate the sight of it sent him wild. Nyota laughed.

"I take you like it?"

Spock could only nod. He watched as Nyota took some more chocolate and smeared it over her neck. She smiled at him, suggestively. Spock pulled her towards him and licked her neck, soaking in the chocolate. He could feel her trembling. He finished and moved his lips to kiss her. The chocolate mingled in their mouths, producing an incredible mixture which sent endorphins shooting every which way in Spock's mind. Everything had turned slightly fuzzy. He was aware of the fact that his body temperature was increasing constantly—he was burning up.

Nyota broke the kiss, and moved her hand to get more chocolate. Spock watched in fascination as she smeared it over her stomach. His eyes widened, his breath came in gasps.

"Nyota, my love." He leaned down and licked off the chocolate. He had definitely exceeded his chocolate intake. Nyota groaned. Spock looked up at her. She smiled and moved her hands to stroke his chest. Spock gazed up at her, asking for permission. She nodded and he gently slipped off her skirt. His control broke. Nothing had prepared him for the sight of her in that lingerie.

"Spock" She whispered hoarsely. Spock's eyebrow rose. His mind was fuzzy and everything was a happy blur.

"As you wish my lady," He told her, knowing what she was asking. He moved to slide her underwear off but she shook her head.

"With your _teeth_." She gasped. Spock's eyes widened.

"May I inquire as to the reason behind my lady's wishes?" He asked, he had somehow picked up an English accent. He must have watched too many of those old British movies with Nyota; they were rubbing off on him.

Nyota laughed, "Just do it, love." She chuckled, stroking his hair and ears. He breathed deeply.

"I shall oblige my lady's wishes." He smiled at her, happy that she laughed. Then he obeyed her order.

When Spock woke up his mind was still fuzzy from all chocolate he had eaten. The cake had been placed on the table, and was still only half eaten. He slid out from under the covers and walked over to the cake. Feeling quite free he took a piece of cake and quickly demolished it. He loved the sensation the chocolate caused in him, he felt like he was flying high and wide. He ate another piece, this time taking longer to enjoy the taste; it was truly delicious. Feeling perfectly relaxed he went to fetch a glass of water. He didn't notice that his lips were smeared with chocolate along with the rest of his face. Just as he entered the kitchen the door rang. Puzzled but not unduly worried due to the affect the chocolate was having on him, he went to his room pulled on some pants and went to open the door.

Captain Pike waited for Spock to answer the door. He knew the half Vulcan would already be awake, and well he thought it was only fair to give the man a warning that his folks would be stopping by in a few minutes. The door opened. Pike's jaw dropped. Spock's face was smeared with chocolate, his hair was going in every which direction and his bare chest was slightly scratched and had chocolate on it as well. Pike suppressed the urge to gape.

Spock looked at him puzzled. "What's going on Chris?" Pike spluttered, Spock never called him Chris; something must have really loosened the guy up.

"Spock?" His face contorted in astonishment. "I just thought I'd inform you that your parent's are going to arrive in about a minute. They decided to surprise you. You…um…might want to…." Pike was trying to hide his grin. Spock blinked at him.

"That sounds fine, Chris. Why don't you join me for breakfast?" Spock asked, thinking this the most logical thing in the world.

Pike stared, not knowing what to do. "Yah, okay. Spock, that sound great." Pike gave Spock a nervous smile, but he couldn't just leave the guy to face his parents in his current state. Then Pike realized that Spock might not be alone in his room. Pike gulped.

"Is there something wrong, Chris?" Spock asked, leading the way to his kitchen. His voice was slightly higher than usual and full of concern. Pike couldn't help thinking this was the most absurd thing ever.

"No, but are you alone, or is there someone else here?" Pike asked guardedly.

"Oh, Nyota's as sleep. Don't worry, she won't wake up for a while. So, what will it be? Eggs, toast, oatmeal, or cereal?" Spock asked nonchalantly.

Pike could only splutter, "Uh, coffee's fine. Spock, don't you want to um…change?" Pike never got nervous in moments of crisis, but nothing in his captain training had prepared him for this.

"What do you mean, Chris? I'm decent aren't I?" Spock asked, blinking.

Pike coughed, "Yes? But you're parents…." Pike coughed again, "You know, they might…" Pike gave up, he couldn't say these things to Spock—especially when Spock was looking so innocently confused.

"No, I don't know what you mean, Chris." Spock replied, giving Pike a small smile. Pike had to grab a chair to stop from falling.

"Never mind. I bet your folks will be really pleased to see you." Pike reassured Spock, and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the worst. Spock hummed happily.

* * *

So, what do you think? I have ton's of fun writing this chapter!

TBC


	25. Chapter 25: Meet the Folks

**So, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter......**

**Hope you like this one =D  
**

* * *

Chapter 25: Meet the Folks

Nyota opened her eyes when someone started shaking her arm. A hazy figure came in and out of focus. "What is it, Spock? What time is it?" She asked, yawning.

"Cadet Uhura, this is Captain Pike. I order you to get up and get dressed." Pike's voice rang through Nyota's sleep clogged mind. Her eyes flew open and any idea of sleep she had vanished.

She sat up abruptly, making sure to hold the blanket up to her chin; it would not have been a good idea to flash her superior officer. "Sir, yes sir. May I speak freely?" She asked, horrified and confused as to why Pike was standing in Spock's bedroom.

"You may, Cadet. However, I suggest you get _dressed_!" Pike's command rang through the room.

"Yes sir. If you would?" she motioned to the door and Pike nodded. He left, closing the door. Nyota jumped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, and what occasion could warrant Pike entering Spock room in the early morning and waking her up. She was embarrassed that Pike had found her in such a compromising position. She dearly hopped he hadn't decided to take away his promise not to report Spock and her. Once she was done she ran out of the room.

Pike was standing in the kitchen drowning a cup of coffee. "Sir, what in Pluto's name is going on here?" She asked incredulously.

Pike turned to her, "Cadet, I may ask you the same." He was giving her a very stern look. Even more confused Nyota blinked and ran and hand through her hair.

"Sir? Where is Spock?" She asked, curious as to the reason why her lover was not to be found.

"Cadet, I knocked on Spock's door this morning to find him shirtless and with chocolate smeared all over his face. What exactly has happened, and why is Spock acting as if he is _high_!?" Pike asked fiercely.

Nyota's eyes widened and she finally understood. She could sense through her bond with Spock that he was in a bubble of joy, not at all concerned. "Oh shit! He ate the rest of the cake. Shit!" She wanted to bang her head on the wall. "Spock, love. Please come here!" She called.

Pike looked at her, "Cadet, what does the cake have to do with anything?"

"Sire, I apologize. Yesterday I decided to erm…surprise Spock by making him dinner and making him a chocolate cake…..you see, chocolate had the same basic affect on Vulcans as alcohol has on humans." Nyota could feel herself growing extremely hot, she could keep eye contact. It didn't help that at that moment Spock entered the kitchen. He was still shirtless. Nyota gulped.

"Spock, honey? Are you okay?" She asked tentatively. She knew he extremely happy, the fact that he was humming only confirmed this.

"Of course, Nyota. I am in perfect health." He smiled at her, radiating love. "I wish to give you fair warning, my parent's will be arriving in less than five minutes. Chris here was so kind as to inform me one minute and five seconds ago."

Nyota's jaw dropped, "Your parents, are _here_?" She whispered, completely appalled. Spock must have sensed her terror for he came over, his face covered in chocolate and hugged her. Nyota felt like fainting.

"There is nothing to worry about, my dearest. They shall be very pleased to meet you." Spock blinked happily. Nyota smiled at him and then pushed him away. She turned to Pike who was looking as if he might have an aneurism.

"Sir, help?" She sqeaked. Pike looked inclined not to be of service.

"Cadet, you got yourself into this mess." He stated calmly. _Shit!_ Nyota thought. Then she turned to Spock. She placed her hand on his arm so they could talk privately.

"Spock, please! Listen to me. Go wash your face, and put a shirt on! If you don't to that in less than thirty seconds, you are so DEAD!" She told him through their bond. Spock blinked at her, confused. However, in his state he was happy to oblige her. He walked off, and Nyota could hear him washing his face.

She turned back to Pike. "Sir, when his parents get here could you please distract them for a few minutes? I need to mentally prepare myself for the hell which will be set loose." She rubbed her face. Her mind was fogged with absolute terror at what Spock's parents would think of her when they saw their son so inebriated. She could feel a serious migraine coming on. Although, she was happy that Spock was happy. His love and contentment, which were radiating through their bond, were slightly intoxicating.

Nyota looked up at Pike. He seemed to sympathize because he nodded. "I shall do my best, Cadet. Now I suggest you go get ready." He nodded and turned away, but not before Nyota saw his shake his head and smile slightly. Nyota suppressed a groan and turned to the bedroom. This was so embarrassing, oh why couldn't she hide in the closet?

She entered the bathroom, and looked at her reflection. It wasn't the best. Her hair was everywhere, and she look quite tired. Just like she felt. Spock entered the room as Nyota washed her face and combed her hair. She turned to him.

Even in his drunken state he was quite reasonable. He had brushed his hair, washed his face, and put on a clean shirt. In a way, it was like dealing with a normal human. Sighing, Nyota reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Spock, my love. Your parent's will be here soon. I'm sorry about this." She stroked his cheek, taking comfort in the feel of his skin. Spock blinked and smiled happily at her.

"Nyota, dear. There is nothing to be sorry about. I am perfectly happy. I realize that you must be nervous about meeting my parents, but I assure you they will understand. I haven't felt so free in a long time." Spock's voice was layered with love and joy. Nyota smiled up at him. It seemed the chocolate took away all his qualms about showing emotion, it set him free. Still, when he had control of himself again she feared that he would be quite ashamed of his actions. She hoped not.

As Nyota stood there staring into his deep eyes, the door rang. Nyota blinked and felt the panic filling her. "Spock, honey. Your parents are here." She looked up into him, biting her lip. Spock took her hand and squeezed it.

"Follow me, Nyota." He stated and turned, still holding her hand and led the way to the living room. Nyota could hear Pike talking to Spock's parents.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda." Pike's voice rang through the rooms. "Spock is coming now. He's having a slight problem…." Pike's voice was teetering off nervously.

A deep male voice rang out, "A slightly problem, Commander? What exactly has occurred to my son?" Nyota closed her eyes, inwardly wincing. Spock led her into the room, and Nyota got her first glimpse of her future in-laws. Lady Amanda has a slim build, several inches shorter than Spock. She was wearing typical human clothing, brown slacks and a cream colored blouse. Sarek on the other hand was around Spock's height, and was wearing typical Vulcan robes. As Spock and Nyota entered the room Sarek and Amanda turned to them.

Amanda smiled warmly, "Spock! And, this must be Nyota." Her voice was warm and welcoming. Nyota let out a breath, at least Lady Amanda approved. Nyota squeezed Spock's hand tighter.

"Mother, it is wonderful to see you again." Spock's voice was filled with warmth. He let Nyota's hand drop, but not before sending her a reassuring thought. Spock moved and embraced his mother. Lady Amanda seemed surprised by this obvious show of affection but pleased. Sarek on the other hand was looking extremely displeased. Nyota held her hands behind her back and bit her lip nervously. She could feel Spock's joy at seeing his mother again.

Spock released his mother and smiled at her. "Yes, mother this is Nyota Uhura, my bond mate." Spock stated happily. He was nearly bouncing on his heels. At this statement Sarek's eyes widened. Oh, shit. Here it comes, Nyota thought.

"Spock, explain yourself! Your actions are illogical, you have not consulted myself or the Vulcan Elders. Moreover, from your emotional state I logically conclude that you are ill." Sarek's voice cut through the happy atmosphere. Spock froze and then turned to his father. Nytoa sensed his growing rage.

"Father, I'm am in perfect health and my decision to bond with Nyota was my own to make. You do not control who I am or what I do!" Spock voice rose considerably.

"Spock, honey. Please relax." Nyota ran to Spock, side and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it and rubbed it between her own. Spock noticeably relaxed.

"Spock, you are acting completely illogically." Sarek's eyes were filled with distain. Nyota turned to Sarek and stared him in the eye.

"Ambassador, I apologize for your son's behavior. He has been consuming chocolate, which is the cause for his emotional state." Nyota stated calmly but fiercly, she would not let anyone insult Spock. Sarek blinked.

"Chocolate? And who has forced my son to eat chocolate?" His eyes blazed.

"Father, I ate the chocolate of my own free will. I enjoy chocolate as much as you do." Spock stated calmly. Sarek's gaze was fierce. He turned back to Nyota. Nyota repressed the urge to gulp.

"What logic gives you the right to intoxicate my son?" His voice was blank but Nyota knew he was suppressing his anger.

"The reason for your son's intoxication is a private matter. But is give you my word that whatever occurred was completely consensual." Nyota replied, keeping her face straight. She felt embarrassed for being the cause of Spock's state; however she couldn't really regret it. She loved it when Spock displayed his emotions.

Nyota saw Amanda smiling. "Sarek, please. I am quite certain that whatever occurred was not meant to affect anything outside of their private life. As you know, Spock was not informed of our imminent arrival. I am sure that if he had known we would be visiting he would not have embarked on whatever actions which have led to his current state." Amanda told her husband quite logically. Nyota suppressed a smile.

"Sir, I assure you neither of us was aware of your arrival. If we had been I would not have allowed Spock to consume chocolate." Nyota told Sarek calmly. She could feel Spock's sadness at having disappointed his father.

She felt the love he felt for her right then. She didn't need to look to know that Spock had moved behind her. However, she was surprised, pleasantly surprised, when Spock put his arms around her shoulders. His embrace was warm and comforting.

"Father, Nyota is correct. I would not have consumed chocolate if I knew you and mother would be visiting." Spock kissed the top of Nyota's head and Nyota smiled despite herself. Nyota could see Pike standing to the side, looking pleased and slightly amused at everything that was occurring.

"Commander, thank you for informing us of the Ambassador's and Lady's arrival." Nyota told Pike, nodding to him. Pike understood and smiled.

"Don't worry, I was my pleasure. Dinner tomorrow?" He asked. Nyota smiled to herself. She was never going to outlive this.

"Of course, Chris." Spock responded. Pike nodded.

"Ambassador, Lady Amanda. With your leave?" He nodded to them. Amanda turned to him.

"Of course, Commander." She smiled warmly to him. Sarek nodded. Pike exited the room quickly. Nyota turned back to face Sarek and Amanda.

"My hospitality has gone out the window. What would you like for breakfast?" She asked. She needed to do something with her hands.

Lady Amanda smiled warmly at her. "Nyota, do you have bagels? I'm afraid I haven't been able to eat any for so many years, the blasted replicator back home doesn't get the general idea."

Nyota blinked and chuckled nervously, "Sure."

"Love, I shall assist you." Spock told her. He moved behind the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove.

As he worked Spock asked, "So, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" He asked, and under his breath muttered, "Well, mostly pleasant." Nyota nearly gagged.

"Spock?" Nyota asked, cautiously.

"Yes, Nyota?" He asked innocently. Nyota closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Spock started humming.

Nyota turned quickly to Amanda, holding the plate of bagels. "Here you are, Lady Amanda." Nyota breathed deeply as Spock stared whistling "It's a Wonderful Life," under his breath.

Amanda was visibly suppressing a grin. "Thank you dear. And you can call my just Amanda."

Nyota nodded stiffly. Sarek was looking as uncomfortable as a Vulcan could.

"Spock, restrain yourself." He ordered.

Spock stopped whistling and looked at him. Nyota could sense his confusion. "Why Father? It is illogical for me to contain my emotions as one way or another they will eventually be expressed. Having an outlet allows me to express my emotions in a less violent manner than would occure if I contained them for long periods of time." Spock responded. Nyota wanted to die. Spock was arguing that it was _logical_ to openly display one's emotions. The chocolate had affected him worse than she had thought.

Sarek froze, and blinked. Amanda was holding a hand up to cover his grin.

Sarek turned to Spock, "Your response is illogically based. However, it would be illogical for me to discuss this topic with you under the current circumstances as you are not acting at all logically and therefore cannot propose logical arguments."

Nyota sighed. "Wonderful. Why don't we move to the living room? I am sure Spock has lots to catch up on with you." Nyota smiled and led the way to the couch. Spock followed her, holding her hand. He was unhappy that she was uncomfortable. However, Nyota assured them through their bond that she would be fine.

Amanda and Sarek followed them into the room. Amanda was smiling happily and had grabbed Sarek's hand. Sarek wasn't complaining. Well, at least Amanda could calm Sarek. Nyota sat down on the couch, ready to have a long, long, day.

* * *

So, how was it? Reviews are love....^^

TBC


	26. Chapter 26: Dinner

**So, thank you for the comments about the last chapter....i'm glad you all liked it. i have been worried that it hadn't turned out great.**

**So, here's the next chapter.....Pike comes in again =D **

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 26: Dinner

Spock stood by the door, waiting for Nyota to finish putting on her cosmetics. Personally he felt it was illogical that she needed to do so, she was perfectly beautiful without them. However, as it made her happy, he did not try and dissuade her not to wear the cosmetics. His mind wandered back to the meeting with his parents a day ago. He couldn't believe that he had acted in such a way in front of his father; however he had already issued a formal apology for the occasion. Although, he could not regret having told his father that he no longer had power over him and his choices. The most embarrassing part of the evening was when he had begun complaining that Nyota wouldn't let him have any chocolate; when she finally gave in he had made up a poem—right on the spot—about the joys of chocolate and recited it for all to hear. He was acutely aware that at the moment Nyota had felt like diving under the couch, that his father had been speechless for one of the few times in his life, and that his mother had broken down in laughter. Spock hoped Nyota wouldn't share that bit of information with Commander Pike.

He was pleased that his mother had taken such a liking to Nyota, his mother had already invited Nyota to have a 'girls day out' the following Saturday. His parents would be staying on Earth for a month, touring the different countries and visiting his mother's family. It also gave Spock quite a bit of time to reconcile with his father, for which he was thankful. Moreover, Nyota had had the brilliant idea of introducing Spock's parents to her own, seeing as they would all be family as soon as she graduated. Spock could feel Nyota's contentment with the situation.

He watched as she exited the bathroom; she was wearing knee length, spaghetti strap red dress—she had learned that his favorite color was red—, and a pair of matching shoes. She looked absolutely stunning in his eyes. She smiled at him, he need not say a word, she could sense his approval. He could also feel her approval of his dress. He was wearing a light gray button down shirt, with a black tie, and a dress jacket over it. He was also wearing a pair of dark loose jeans. And for her benefit he had his glasses on.

"You look dashing," She smiled.

"You look especially pleasing tonight as well." He replied, reaching out to take her hand. She pulled back with a chuckle.

"Naughty, naughty Commander. We might get caught." She grinned. Spock closed his eyebrows briefly, letting his lips quirk up.

"Logical as always, Nyota." Spock replied, and then led the way out of the room. They had agreed to meet Pike in a small Italian restaurant which Pike promised provided individual rooms for each party, and which provide a nice band apparently—Spock sincerely hopped it wasn't Jazz, for some reason he just couldn't stand Jazz music. Moreover, the restaurant was in the Italian Alps, which mean that the possibility of meeting any other Star Fleet officers was nearly zero percent. Spock was slightly irritated at the Commander, Pike had made sure to tell Nyota that they were to dress casual, which insinuated that the Commander did not believe Spock understood the meaning of casual; granted one time Spock had worn an inch thick knitted sweater and a Vulcan robe which had a hood which Pike had commented made him look like he had a box on his head. Spock still didn't see what had been wrong with the attire, just because they were eating at a burger place on the Mediterranean Ocean did not mean his attire was inappropriate.

However, Nyota seemed to understand what Pike had meant, and forced Spock to wear the clothes she chose out for him. Spock felt slightly uncomfortable in the clothes, but seeing as Nyota thought he looked handsome he deferred to her opinion. They took a transporter out to the Aosta Valley and then walked for ten minutes until they reached their destination. Pike was standing outside of the restaurant, his hand tucked into the pockets of his black slacks. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and a black jacket, as well as a blue tie with rubber duckies on it. Spock appraised the tie; Pike caught his raised eyebrow and smiled.

"From my youngest daughter," He explained, toying with the tie. Spock saw Nyota smile, and his own lips quirked up.

"You look dashing tonight, Commander." Nyota commented with a smile.

Spock blinked, he didn't like the idea of Nyota noticing other men; however he could sense through their bond that she saw Pike as a father figure.

"Thank you, Uhura. You are looking as beautiful as ever," Pike replied with a grin. Spock felt a flash of anger but quelled it quickly; there was no point in getting angry over something which did not exist.

"Sir, if you asked us to come tonight to get the whole story out of us, you may as well call my Nyota." Nyota told Pike, grinning wryly.

Pike laughed, "Then you must call me Chris." Spock shifted minutely in discomfort. Nyota noticed and sent him a wave of love. Pike also seemed to sense Spock's discomfort because he turned to Spock and slapped him cheerily on the shoulder. Spock winced internally.

"Come on, old chap." Pike grinned and led the way into the into the restaurant. Pike had been correct, Spock mused. The restaurant was aesthetically pleasing, and they were given their own room with a view of the valley below and the surrounding mountains. The sun would be setting momentarily and they would get a beautiful view. Pike sat down facing away from the view, Spock sat in front of him, and Nyota took the seat to his right.

They were all silent as they reviewed the menu, but once they had ordered—Pike ordered a simmered fish with pasta, Nyota a plate of ravioli, and Spock an Insalata Caprese. Through unspoken consent Spock and Nyota had agreed to share, one look at each other had been sufficient. When the menu's have been taken away, and their drinks brought to them—they had all opted for the house champagne—Pike leaned back in his chair and smiled at them.

"So, first question, when did you two bond?" Pike asked, without so much as a trace of shame.

Spock felt his ears get hot, and knew they were turning green. He could sense that Nyota was in just as bad a state, but she was lucky that her embarrassment didn't usually show. However, Spock knew if they didn't answer Pike would order them to tell him, pulling rank.

"Four days, two hours, fourteen minutes, and fifty one seconds ago." Spock responded. Nyota looked at him with a small smile.

Pike blinked, "You've been counting the seconds?" He asked incredulously.

Spock blinked, "I have no comment on that matter." He stated calmly. Pike covered his grin and Spock felt Nyota suppress a chuckle. However, he knew she was secretly touched by his attention to such details. Spock felt Nyota's hand brush his, and he took her hand happily. He felt a surge of warmth emanate from her, and his lips quirked. Pike seemed to have observed this change in Spock demeanor for he smiled slightly.

"So, exactly how did Spock get so drunk yesterday? I have never seen him even smile except around you Nyota, and when I opened the door he was just standing there, smiling happily and with chocolate _everywhere_." Pike grinned. Spock closed his eyes briefly in embarrassment; he could feel Nyota was also embarrassed, although he could sense amusement and caring in her as well.

"Well, I might as well tell you Chris, since Spock won't." Nyota commented. Spock closed his briefly, he knew what was coming.

Pike laughed, and said, "Okay, I'm listening." Spock breathed deeply.

"Okay, from the beginning. I decided to surprise Spock because we hadn't seen each other in private for a few days. I even told him I was busy on Friday night. So, then I made him a homemade dinner and a chocolate cake because he once informed me that chocolate had the same general affect on Vulcan's as alcohol has on humans. Makes me think that whoever coined the phrase 'chocoholic' might have had some early contact with Vulcans. Anyways, so go to his room with the cake and we have dinner. After dinner….well we eat the cake." Spock felt Nyota going extra hot, at least she hadn't gone into detail about how she fed him the cake. He himself was turning green he knew.

Pike merely grinned and motioned for Nyota to continue. Nyota laughed nervously. "So, well then we went to sleep, and the next thing I knew you were shaking me awake. You know the rest." She stated.

Pike was obviously suppressing a smile. "Oh, no you are going to tell me what happened after I left."

Spock was seriously tempted to hit his friend. He knew Pike would never forget what Nyota told him.

"Well, after you left I served breakfast to Lady Amanda, and Spock helped me. He stared humming and whistling, something which I had no idea he could do. He was very good too." Spock couldn't look at Pike. Nyota seemed to be ignoring the fact that Pike was biting his lip and shaking with suppressed laughter.

"After that, Sarek asked him to stop and Spock responded with a very logical argument that expressing one's emotions was the right thing to do." Nyota had to pause because her voice was shaking slightly from amusement. Spock could sense her intense amusement at the situation. He also knew that her amusement sprouted from her love for him, and that just because she found his actions funny did not mean she did not love him with all her heart.

Pike looked incredulous, and managed to ask through is laughter, "Spock argued with his father about the logic behind _emotions_?" Spock sighed and moved and hand to rub his forehead slightly.

"Affirmative," he responded. Pike's eyes were alight and he stuck his hand in his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Spock raised an eyebrow, and Nyota chuckled.

Pike nodded to Nyota to continue. "He was quite normal for a time after that, although after a few hours he began to ask for chocolate. Every three minutes he would turn to me, raise his eyebrows stick his lower lip out, put on doggy eyes, and ask 'Nyota can I please have chocolate?'. I finally gave it to him, and the moment I did he made up a poem about chocolate which went something like this: 'Chocolate, seventy three percent pure cocoa, sugar and additives, how can it be, that such an illogical substance, can have such a logical affect on me? Once I was lost, then I found thee, once I was blind, then I saw thee. You, my dear chocolate, bring out the better side in me. You show me the light, the way to relate, shine on the darkness which envelopes my mind, clear all thought and release me from my mental bind.'" Nyota recited the first few stanzas of Spock's poem; Spock had to admire the fact that she kept a straight face the whole time. Spock stared resolutely at his plate; he couldn't believe Nyota was telling this to Pike.

Pike couldn't shut himself up now; he leaned over, the force of his laughter causing him to fall, and had to grab the table to stop from hitting the floor. His laughter resounded through the whole room. Spock counted the seconds it took for him to regain enough composure to speak: ninety-four seconds. Spock wondered just how green he could turn; he had probably achieved the same hue as Nyota's roommate by now.

Pike spluttered, "He recited that?" His voice was high pitched from lack of oxygen. Nyota closed her eyes, but a smile managed to escape her.

"Yes, Christopher. At this point Lady Amanda had to excuse herself as she was turning quite blue from lack of oxygen and Ambassador Sarek even turned a nice shade of green." Nyota stated dryly.

Spock decided to intervene, "Yes, however I am quite sure I maintained control of myself for the rest of the evening."

Pike looked at him and nodded, his lips pursed to stop from laughing. "Of course, Spock." The 'Spock' part was nearly incomprehensible through the choked sounds emanated form Pike's mouth. Nyota looked at Spock and squeezed his hand, her eyes were alight. Spock had to admit that his actions could be seen as amusing; he didn't begrudge Nyota for telling Pike everything. However, he would exact his revenge later that night—he began thinking how best to do so….he would kiss her passionately and right when he was craving more he would walk off. Spock was pleased with this plan.

"Honey?" Nyota asked, she didn't seem to have caught his plan, "I'm sorry to say but you did in fact do one more thing after that poem. During dinner, it seems all the chocolate went really to your brain, because mid-way through one of your sentences you fell straight asleep. I had to ask Sarek to pick you up and take you to your bed. You probably don't remember because of the chocolate. If chocolate has the exact same affect on Vulcans as alcohol has on Humans, then one of the side effects is that you sometimes don't remember everything that happened. Anyways, basically you fell asleep while having a discussion with your father about quantum jumps and particle physics and how the rules applying to quantum physics are exact replicas of the ones which govern astrophysics. But after you fainted, the discussion ended."

Spock blinked; he had been staring at Nyota as she spoke. "I fell asleep in front of my parents, while at dinner?" Spock asked to confirm, it was illogical to want to confirm something which he had heard with his own ears but some things take a while to sink in.

Nyota sent him a wave of love, "Yes, Spock. You did." She stated. Spock noticed that Pike was observing them.

"Well Spock, remind me not to give you chocolate for your birthday, especially if we are meeting any important people." Pike stated, rubbing his hands together and smiling.

"Yes, Chris. Now, where is the food?" Spock asked, nonchalantly and looked around the room hoping that a server would jump out of the wall.

They bid goodnight to Pike two hours later, and Spock and Nyota returned to Star Fleet. Spock asked Nyota to join him for tea and she agreed happily. The moment they entered Spock pushed Nyota against the wall and kissed her passionately. He could sense her surprise, delight, joy, love, and desire. Just as she leaned in to kiss his neck he pulled back, slightly breathless.

"Nyota it is late. I believe you should return to your quarters, we have classes tomorrow." He stated calmly, not betraying a hint of satisfaction. Nyota stared at him. Suddenly he sensed her understanding, and she smiled wryly.

"I guess I deserve this." She stated calmly.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Deserve what exactly?" He asked, the perfect impression of innocence. However, one down side of being bonded was that she could sense it when he was teasing her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm going then." She turned and marched off. Spock blinked and suddenly felt sorry for having done that. Just as she was about to exit his quarters he grabbed her hand.

"I was mistaken. Stay." He stated. Nyota turned to him and grinned widely at him. Spock sighed as he realized that she had had no intention of leaving but had been teasing him in return. The joke was on him, again.

However, he could settle for that, as long as she stayed. Nyota sensed his amusement at her tactics and moved up close the space between them. She reached around his neck and kissed him. Spock responded enthusiastically, all thoughts pushed aside.

* * *

**So, how was it? Reviews are love! ^+^**

**I will be gone for two days so, i will post again when I can. Also I'm pre-warning you all that when school starts again i think i will have to either take a break or finish the story because i will be really busy. Most likely i will finish up this story and then when i have the time write a sequel =)**

**Please continue reading! Thanks to everyone who has supported me through everything so far! More to come! ^_^  
**


	27. Chapter 27: MotherDaughter

So, thank you all for the reviews and for reading my last chapter! Here's the next one! Hope you like it =)

* * *

Chapter 27: Mother-Daughter

Nyota stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of Spock. She fidgeted nervously, she was bursting with nervous anticipation—She was meeting Amanda for tea and then they were going to have some 'girl time'. Despite the fact that Amanda seemed to approve of her, she was still nervous about the being alone with her, what if Amanda found her to be unsuited for Spock? What if she tried to break them apart? Nyota doubted that Lady Amanda would so such a thing, but she had heard so many horror stories about in-laws that she couldn't help but be worried.

"Spock, how do I look?" She asked. Spock scanned her. She was wearing black tank-top and a pair of semi-tight jeans. She also had a light black jacket and a pair of black boots. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"Lovely as usual. Nyota there is no need to be nervous, my mother approves of you and I am certain the only reason she would like to have some 'girl time' is because she rarely gets to be in contact with humans and it has always been her dream to be able to become friends with my fiancé." Spock replied. Nyota sighed but smiled slightly.

"What are the possibilities of her simply wanting to make sure that whoever marries her son is compatible with him?" Nyota asked, still doubtful.

"There is a high probability that she wants to confirm that you and I are compatible, however that is not the main reason for her invitation. Moreover, if she does happen to disapprove of you—which there is a 1 in 1,589,032—there is nothing which could bring me to un-bond with you as I have come to realize that without you my life would be nearly meaningless—there would be nothing for me to live for." Spock answered, patiently and soothingly. His voice was kind and gentle, and Nyota was touched by his last comment.

She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I love you too." She smiled, and felt through their bond his contentment and love. She let go and stood back to look at him. He was wearing his customary star fleet uniform, with all his awards and medals attached. She could sense his own nervousness—he would be meeting with his father in private for the first time since he had rejected the Vulcan Science Acadamy.

"You'll do great, I am certain that your father will be pleased and proud of you." She reached up and ran her hand over his ear. "Send for me if anything happens, Spock." She leaned in and kissed him gently again. He reached around her and hugged her briefly before letting go.

"You must go now, my mother will be waiting." Spock told Nyota, looking at her and giving a small smile. Nyota flashed him a comforting smile and then left his rooms, heading down the hallway. She hoped his father would see reason, and that Spock would be able to reconcile with him.

Nyota walked outside, left the Star Fleet campus and made her way towards a small tea shop. It was a brisk day, the sun showing through the customary fog, but with a chilly breeze. The air was fresh and cool on her face, but Nyota didn't mind. She breathed in deeply, taking comfort in the clear morning and the singing birds. She could hear the crashing of the waves close by, the comforting sound of the ocean she had come to know so well in the past three years. Her long strides took her to the coffee shop in less than two minutes, and she entered.

The warm air of the café was startling and stuffy after the brisk coolness outside, but comforting nonetheless. Nyota scanned the the café, looking for Lady Amanda's face. She spotted her quickly, sitting at a small table near the back. Amanda smiled and waved and Nyota made her way over, calming herself. Amanda was wearing a pair of jeans and a pale green shirt, blending in perfectly with populous.

Nyota stopped by the table and smiled, "Good morning Amanda." She stated, in standard. Amanda smiled.

"Please be seated, Nyota. I hope you had a good week." Amanda motioned for Nyota to sit across from her. Nyota did, shifting uncomfortably.

Amanda seemed to have sensed Nyota's nervousness for she said, "Nyota, please do not be nervous about saying anything which you think I might find offensive or something of the sort. I did not ask you to come here today to interview you or ask you questions to discover whether you suit my son. I asked you to come because I would like us to be friends, it is a long time since I have had a female human to which I can talk to about my family and my life on Vulcan."

Nyota blinked and then sighed. "Thank you for telling me this. It's just I've heard so many stories from all my parent's friends about their horrible in-laws, and I was I admit nervous. Not of course that I find you horrible! Or anything of the sort, it's just…" Nyota trailed off. For a communications officer she wasn't doing a good job of explaining herself. However Amanda seemed to have understood.

Amanda smiled and placed her arms on the table, resting her fingertips on her lips, a gesture which Spock sometimes did. "Do not worry. And I completely understand about the whole in-laws issue, Sarek's parents completely disapproved of me at first, however I won myself a place in their family eventually. However, you don't have to worry about that. From what Spock has told me of you I have gained a very high opinion of you, Spock rarely bestows praise and he was all praise when he spoke to me of you. Having met you, I must say his praise was well placed. I can see that you love my son dearly, and that he loves you just as much. Moreover, when we visited last week and found Spock drunk on chocolate you did not leave him alone, ashamed of him, but instead stayed by his side the entire time and cared for him."

Nyota flushed, averting her eyes slightly. It had been her fault Spock have been drunk, and acted in such a manner in front of his parents. Of course she wouldn't have left him alone. Amanda didn't seem to have noticed Nyota's embarrassment.

"The fact that you stayed says more to me than thing else you have done, and it confirmed my belief that you are the best daughter-in-law I could hope for. It pleases me as a mother to know that Spock will have you by his side to help him and support him." Amanda stated sincerely, smiling. Nyota was taken aback by such trust and acceptance and touched deeply by it. She hoped she could be everything Amanda thought her to be.

"Amanda you are so wonderful and kind, I have no words to express how touched I am by your words. I promise to you that I will always be by Spock when he needs me, and that I will do my best to make sure he suffers no harm, neither emotional nor physical. Also, I want you to know that I will always love Spock, no matter what happens, not because of what he has accomplished or what he has done in his life, but because of who he really is." Nyota told Amanda, feeling that she had rarely uttered such true words. She could feel Spock's connection with her, and sent him all the love she had. Nyota blinked and realized that Amanda's eyes were tearing up. Amanda smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Amanda whispered and reached over to take Nyota's hand. Nyota smiled and squeezed Amanda's hand, feeling that she had just made a new lifelong friend.

When the waitress arrived Nyota ordered a mocha with extra chocolate. It reminded her of the first time Spock had approached her before class—the night after their first dinner—; he had asked what she was drinking and she had offered to let him try it, which he had done. She smiled slightly at the memory; they had come so far since then.

Amanda noticed her smile and asked, "May I inquire as to what you are thinking about that you smile in such a way?" Nyota blinked and chuckled.

"I was thinking of the first time I convinced him to try a mocha. It was before class, after our first dinner together." Nyota answered, smiling fondly.

Amanda's eyes widened and she smiled gleefully. "Oh, tell me everything please. I cannot believe my son actually tried something as illogical as a mocha! I already got Spock to tell me about your relationship but like all men, especially Vulcan ones, he probably skipped all the details which we girls crave." Amanda smiled delighted.

Nyota grinned. "Yes, knowing Spock he probably listed off our activities, but didn't go into much detail about how everything came about. Well, let me start from the beginning. I first met Spock on my first day on campus. I had just arrived from Africa, and as I was walking towards my dorm I walked right into him. I hadn't been paying attention, and he hadn't either and we collided. I fell backwards, but Spock caught me. I remember thinking that he was extremely handsome as I looked at him. I knew who he was from the moment he said he was Commander Spock I nearly had a heart attack. I heard so much about him, you can't imagine how embarrassing it was to bump into him." Nyota paused when the waitress brought her mocha. Amanda was listening with rapt attention.

"I can only imagine how it must have been for you," Amanda smiled slightly.

Nyota chuckled. "Yes, well, later that night I checked my schedule and realized that I had six classes with Spock. Nearly died from a heart attack right there. I decided I had to be early to show Spock I wasn't just a person who didn't watch where they were going. When I got there, Spock noticed me and asked me why I was early. I hadn't noticed he was there because I had my headphones in. He was forced to walk down to my seat before I noticed. I was so embarrassed again. Then I tried to ask him why he was so early as well, in Vulcan. It had been so long since I had spoken Vulcan than I misplaced the word early, for cute." Nyota took a sip of her mocha, covering up her embarrassed smile. Amanda was grinning widely.

"SO, you asked my son, why he was so cute?" Amanda asked grinning widely. Nyota nodded, feeling both amused and embarrassed.

"I know, I nearly died again. Three weeks later, I noticed a mistake in one of his translations. I pointed it out to him, by this point I knew that I kind of liked him."

"You pointed out a mistake that my son made? Now that takes talent." Amanda chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. A month after this I asked Spock to tutor me, that way I could skip Vulcan II and Romulan II. Eventually we got to first name terms, and it was on that same day that he invited me to eat. We had been working very late. It was that night that I convinced him to try some fruit tart and chocolate ice cream. It was then that I think I first started hoping he had feelings for me. The next day, I asked if he wanted to go to the beach, to enjoy some human culture." Nyota grinned, seeing Amanda's wide eyed shock.

"Oh, please continue. However, can we take a walk, it's been too long since I was in San Francisco."

"Of course." Nyota stood up, with her mocha and walked outside with Amanda. She was feeling extremely pleased and relaxed. As they walked, Nyota continued to describe her progressing relationship with Spock. Amanda was thrilled to learn every detail and Nyota was happy to have an audience which understood the true meaning of everything which had occurred.

* * *

I might post again tonight, however if i don't i won't be able to for a few days. Hope you liked this chapter!

Please review! =D


	28. Chapter 28: Argument

I'm back! Did you miss me?

So, here's the next chapter =)

Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

Chapter 28: Argument

Spock stood in front of his father; they were standing in a small clearing in Golden Gate Park. Spock had suggested the place for the meeting, it would provide privacy and he knew that the smell of pine trees had a soothing affect on his father—it reminded him of Amanda. Sarek didn't know that Spock knew this and Spock meant to keep it that way.

"Greetings Father." Spock spoke with no trace of emotion in his voice. He gazed into his father's black emotionless eyes, noting that in the passing years Sarek had gained a few more lines around his eyes.

"Greetings my son." Sarek answered. Spock clasped his hands behind his back and placed his feet directly beneath his shoulders.

"Father, I know you wish to discuss my bonding with Nyota, however, it is a subject with I refuse to discuss for any other reason than to gain your blessing." Spock stated, displaying none of his anxiety and nervousness.

Sarek blinked and nodded. "If that is your decision then so be it. My blessing you shall not have."

Spock was silent, controlling the pain he felt from his father's decision and the sadness it caused him. When he could speak without his voice trembling he stated, "Then father, there is nothing to discuss here."

Spock noted something in his father's eyes. "Spock, although I cannot give you my blessing because your choice was made without the consultation of the Vulcan Elders or myself, I want you to know that I have forgiven you for choosing Star Fleet over the Vulcan Science Academy."

Spock had not expected this but it healed some area of him which had always wanted his father to accept him. "There was nothing to forgive father."

Sarek nodded in acceptance of the statement. "Son, you will not have my blessing, for now. However, I shall oblige you and meet with Nyota Uhura's parents, as it is human custom that I do so."

Spock nodded. "Thank you, father."

"Live long and prosper, my Son." Sarek raised his hand in the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, Father." Spock raised his hand, mimicking Sarek's gesture. Then Spock nodded and turned away. He walked out of the clearing, towards the street. His thoughts were in turmoil, Sarek's statement that he would not give Spock his blessing, yet, hurt, but it gave him hope that his father would see reason soon. Overall, he was better pleased with the meeting than he had hoped to be, and it comforted him to know that his father would be perfectly polite when he met Nyota's parents.

Spock could feel Nyota's delight and amusement through their bond, and he made a note to remember to ask her everything which transpired between her and his mother. Spock entered his bedroom and went to his meditation room. He needed to meditate before he could discuss everything with Nyota.

Spoke opened his eyes when he heard Nyota enter the room. He stood up and moved to greet her. She turned to face him, smiling.

"Spock, your mother is wonderful!" She laughed.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I was aware of it. Things went well?"

"Absolutely. How did everything go with your father?" Nyota asked, he knew she was extremely happy.

"Not as I would have wished, but not terribly." Spock answered. Nyota came over and hugged him.

"I can feel your pain. Tell me what happened."

Spock sighed minutely. "He refused to give us his blessing, but he said he would oblige me and meet with your parents."

Nyota stepped back, he could sense her anger. "Why does he disapprove of me so much?"

"It is not of you that he disapproves, but of me." Spock replied, wondering why she was angry.

"For very little reason; from what I can see you are the best son anyone could hope for. But, you promise he'll greet my parents?" She asked, she was anxious.

"Of course, my love." Spock answered, moving to hold her. She shrugged him off. Spock blinked, startled by this behavior.

"Tell me what is wrong, Nyota." Spock appealed, it hurt him that she didn't want to his touch.

Nyota turned to him, he could sense the anger flowing off of her. "It's just, my parents are human. They will expect Sarek to approve of us. It's important to them and to me that he agrees. I mean, would you want to give your daughter to someone whose parent's didn't like her?" Nyota asked, her voice was getting slightly higher.

"Nyota, please. You are being illogical. I already told you it is not you he disapproves of, but me. And as for your parents, it should be enough for them that I love you." Spock replied, getting angry himself.

Nyota's eyes flashed, and Spock realized he had said the wrong thing. "Spock I am not being illogical! I'm being human! It is natural to be worried that your parents won't let you marry someone because that person's father won't approve." Nyota shouted. Spock was stunned; he didn't know how such a normal conversation had turned into an argument.

"Nyota. Your parent's would be wrong to do such a thing. Just because my father doesn't approve doesn't mean he won't let me marry you!" Spock said coldly.

"Oh, now the whole human race is illogical?" Nyota yelled, raising her hands up into the air.

Spock clenched his jaw, "Yes indeed. Humans are illogical beings by nature." Spock stated quietly.

Nyota widened her eyes, "Great! No wonder Vulcans hate us! How could such _logical_ beings ever exist with us illogical ones?" Nyota asked viciously.

"Nyota, calm down!" Spock commanded.

"I don't want to! And you have no right to command me to do so! I'm your equal, not your servant!" Nyota shouted back. She turned and stormed towards the door.

"Nyota! Of course you are my equal, but right now you acting completely irrationally. You are not thinking straight! Please, consider the situation! Why are you mad at me?" Spock asked, confused and hurt.

"Consider the situation? I am considering it! Why am I mad? Because you did nothing to try and convince your father to give us his blessing! I mean how much time could it have taken to try and get him to give it?" Nyota turned back to him, her face contorted in anger.

"Nyota you know very well my father wouldn't not give it no matter how much I cajole him! So please relax, that way we can discuss this matter in normal tones." Spock pleaded, he hated when people yelled at each other—it brought back memories of the few times his parents had fought.

"You could have tried!" She yelled. Spock couldn't feel anything but anger coming from her.

Spock threw up his hands, exasperated. "Nyota, do not be mad at me. There is no reason to be, as I had no power over my father's decision." Spock stated, quietly.

"Just because it's illogical to be mad doesn't mean I'm not. I'll leave you to your _logic_! Goodbye Spock!" Nyota hissed and stormed out of his quarters. Spock was left staring at the door, filled with disbelief at the situation. What had caused this outbreak? Nyota had always been rational and intelligent. She had always made her points with prove to support them, and if they were wrong accepted it. So why now?

Spock turned and walked mutely towards his bed. His head was pounding, his gut was clenched and he was filled with a terrible sadness. He could hear his heart thumping widly, and his breaths came in short gasps. It seemed that he looked upon himself, saw himself standing there by the bed, hands clenched, eyes closed—trying to keep control. He seemed to watch himself sit down on the bed, and stare at his hands. In the distance he could feel Nyota's anger through their bond, but it was tinged with regret and sadness. However, just as he was delving further in the bond, it went cold. Nyota had cut him off.

This action left him feeling cold and lonely, and as he stared at his hands he felt tears entering his eyes. He clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. He would not let himself cry.

"Why Nyota, why?" he mumbled. He felt like empty, alone and lost. He had gotten so used to having Nyota with him, of feeling her as if she was inside of him. Now, he was alone, and he didn't like it.

The world was gray without her, and even though it was only 2000 hours, Spock lay back and tried to sleep. His dreams at least might not be as cold and dark.

* * *

Please review!

Will update tomorrow morning =)


	29. Chapter 29: Salve on the Wounds

**Here's the next chapter =)  
**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 29: Salve on the Wounds

Nyota woke up, in her own bed. She could hear Gaila sleeping in the other bed, something of a miracle since it meant no guys had been brought home—otherwise Gaila would have been sleeping in Nyota's bed. Nyota didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to wake up and find that the whole argument had been a dream, a very bad dream.

But she knew it wasn't possible and she opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm herself. After a full night's sleep, the argument seemed so foolish and stupid. She couldn't believe she had gotten so mad, over nothing. The argument was so incredibly absurd, and her comments now seemed exactly what Spock had called them, 'illogical'.

She felt herself get warm with guilt; she couldn't believe she had said all those things. She closed her eyes briefly, would Spock accept her apology? She hoped he would, but he might not. Why would a being who lived his life based on logic want to live with one who had acted in such an irrational manner? The idea that he might not want to be with her sent a bolt of pain shooting through her chest, almost as if she had been hit. Instinctively she stiffened, and bit her lip to stop from crying out.

She could see in her mind, Spock looking at her with distaste and saying he never wanted to see her again. The image brought tears to her eyes, only furthering her misery. Some part of her was saying very loudly that she deserved such treatment, that she deserved to be pushed aside.

After a few second Nyota opened her eyes and slid out of bed. By thinking these things she wasn't helping anything. She walked over to the bathroom and looked at her reflection: it wasn't pretty. Her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes from all the crying she'd done last night, and her lips were cracked. Sighing she stripped down and turned on the shower. Stepping in she turned her face towards the hot water, feeling it run down her shoulders. It soothed her tense muscles. Nyota washed and then stepped out of the shower. As she did she realized why she had acted so irrationally, it was partially due to excess hormones. She dried off and then got dressed. Finally she applied some make up to her eyes, covering up the black streaks beneath them.

Feeling refreshed and a bit more in control she grabbed her PADD and left the room; Gaila still haven't awoke and was snoring, spread out on her bed. Nyota opened up her bond with Spock, which she had closed yesterday so he wouldn't sense her crying. She could feel him, he was in his office. He was in control of himself, but beneath the surface was a raging turmoil of sadness, regret, guilt and confusion. Nyota sent him a wave of love and walked towards his office. She rang the bell and then entered. He looked up, and for a second his control broke and his jaw clenched. Nyota bit her lower lip.

Spock stood and told the computer to lock the door and dim the window. Nyota shifted uneasily and then burst out, "Spock, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Everything I said was wrong and it wasn't right to blame you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She couldn't look him in the eye, she didn't want to see his distaste. His emotions were in turmoil and she didn't know if she could sense hatred amongst them.

Instead of saying anything, Spock walked over to her and lifted her chin with one hand. As he touched her she received images of him sitting on his bed, trying not to cry, and of waking up in the morning and doing nothing because he didn't trust himself to move in case it broke his already shattering control.

Nyota blinked back tears, and sent him images of her, crying and sobbing. At the end she stated in his mind, "It seems our argument didn't help anyone of us, it was a no win situation for both." She felt his amusement at the fact that even in such a circumstance she could still crack a joke.

"Love you." She stated, quietly. Spock looked into her eyes and smiled gently.

"Beloved." He stated, in Vulcan.

"My heart," She replied, also in Vulcan and moved her two fingers up to touch his two, in a Vulcan kiss.

"Nyota, I am also sorry for the comments I made yesterday." Spock said softly.

"I forgave you five minutes after I left." She smiled a sad smile.

"I too forgave you, on the instant." He replied and Nyota smiled. She was so lucky to have this man.

"I don't deserve you," She murmured, leaning to place her forehead on his chest.

"I disagree. It is the opposite, it is I who doesn't deserve you." Spock answered, stroking her back.

Nyota chuckled, "Hm…we both deserve each other, how's that?"

Spock's chest shook slightly and she felt his amusement, "That is agreeable."

Nyota sighed and kissed his chest, then pulled back. "I have one thing to say, one of the reasons why I acted so irrationally yesterday was because I was pmsing." She blushed slightly.

"You were experiencing pre-menstrual syndrome?" he asked, curious. "Every other time you have experienced it you did not reach in such a way."

Nyota smiled wryly, "It differs from time to time. Remember the last times I got weird craving? Well sometimes I get annoyed or angry really easy as well."

Spock nodded, "Yes, I remember. You asked for a pound of chocolate and a bag of sea salt and vinegar potato chips, which you proceeded to eat enthusiastically and even licked the bag at the end." He smirked.

Nyota wacked him playfully on the chest, "Hm…don't act so smug. You should be glad you don't have to undergo a monthly cycle. It's irritating and uncomfortable."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed? Evolution seems to favor only making females undergo such cycles, as of yet no males of any species have be found to undergo a mating cycle. I extrapolate that it says something about female nature in general." Spock teased.

Nyota made a face at him, "Ah, but you males have to deal with us females when we have too many hormones going through our bodies. And, you can't complain either; otherwise you lose your mates." Nyota winked.

Spock's lips twitched. "It appears neither gender gains from such cycles, but they are necessary for copulating purposes."

Nyota laughed. "Yes, indeed. Why don't we get some breakfast, I'm feeling ravenous."

Nyota could sense Spock's amusement. "It would seem that you are still experiencing cravings." He commented dryly.

Nyota snorted, "So, is there a problem, bucko?" She asked turning away from him to hide her grin.

Spock stood straighter. "No, of course not," he replied, dryly. Nyota laughed and rolled her eyes, before leading him out of the office and down to the mess hall. She was content in the knowledge that any hard feelings from yesterday were gone, and she could feel his joy and love emanating through their bond. Things would be okay, and next week she would get to introduce her parent's to her wonderful fiancé.

Spock was pleased with the outcome of their discussion in the morning. All his fears that she might not forgive him for his words had been soothed and they had made up. He could sense Nyota's love and care through their bond as they had breakfast, and then Spock walked off to his classes. As they had every day since their bonding, when classes started they closed off their bond partially, so not to be distracted. They kept it open enough that if something really important happened the other would know. Spock was content to merely feel the comforting hum of Nyota's emotions in the back of his mind; the momentary absence of them the night before had left him cold and sweating through the night.

Spock repressed a smile, and walked into his first class. Everything would be resolved, and next week Nyota would introduce him to his future patents-in-law. Moreover, he would get plenty of time to spend with his mother during the week, to make up for lost time over the last few years.

* * *

So, happy that everything's back to normal?

Please review....it makes me feel loved ^^


	30. Chapter 30: FamilyInLaw

**So, here's the next chapter! glad you liked the other one ^^**

**Hope you like this one!  
**

* * *

Chapter 30: Family-In-Law

Spock rubbed his thumb against Nyota's knuckles, simultaneously sending her waves of reassurances and love. Even if they hadn't been bonded, her nervousness would have been apartment to those who knew her well; she was nibbling her lower lips, shifting her weight slightly from side to side, and her breathing was increased by 23.6%.

Despite the fact that they were standing in the middle of the street, in broad view, he continued to hold her hand, knowing she needed some sort of physical reassurance—she was gripping his hand so tightly that if he hadn't been Vulcan he was sure he would have been wincing in pain. He squeezed back, but more gently. Spock heard her take a deep breath, trying to gain control of her emotions.

Spock turned to look down the street again, where his parents would be arriving in one minute and 29 seconds. Nyota and he were standing in front of her parents' house, awaiting the arrival of his parents so that they could introduce everyone. They had decided to arrive a bit early, to give Nyota time to breath, and then to enter the house with his parents.

Spock knew that Nyota had called ahead, to give her parents a warning that her fiancé was not _human_, and was infact the son of the Vulcan ambassador. He had been present during the exchange and quietly amused at the response Nyota received.

_Spock watched Nyota standing in front of the communicator in his quarters. His eyes traveled from her loose hair, falling over her dark honey colored shoulders, down the small of her back and towards her legs. Even in a modest fitting pair of jeans and loose black t-shirt she was the most beautiful female in the universe—he was getting the impression that she could be wearing rags and she would still look like the epitome of beauty. He watched her shift from side to side, waiting for her mother's face to appear on the screen. When it did, instead of becoming less nervous she became more so, clutching her hands in front of her and rubbing her arms. _

_"Nyota my dear! How nice it is to hear from you!" her mother had exclaimed. Spock gazed upon Mrs. Uhura--noting that Nyota had her mother's nose and lips, but not her forehead or eyes. Mrs. Uhura had bright green eyes, which clearly stated that one of her ancestors had married a Caucasian. Spock took this all within the first three seconds of entering the screen. _

_"Mom! It's wonderful to see you again too. However…" Nyota trailed off anxiously. Mrs. Uhura gave Nyota a questioning look. _

_"Yes, honey? What is it?" _

_"Well, you know that in a few days my fiancé and I are going to be introducing you to be parents-in-law? Um…I thought it would be a good time to warn you exactly who you will be meeting." Spock had never seen Nyota 'beat around the bush' as the saying went—she had always gone straight to the point when talking to him. However, it seemed that just like him, Nyota wanted her parents to approve of her choices. _

_Mrs. Uhura turned her head slightly, something he had seen Nyota do, "My daughter. You know there is nothing that could possibly make me dislike your fiancé. From everything you have told me about him, he must be extraordinary." _

_Spock was intrigued; he had not known that Nyota had told her mother about him. Nyota stopped shifting from side to side and straighten. "He __**is**__ extraordinary. However, he is half Vulcan, half Human. His mother is the acclaimed Lady Amanda, and his father is the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth: Sarek." Nyota stated quite calmly, despite the fact that he knew she was extremely anxious. _

_Mrs. Uhura blinked and then through her head up and laughed. "You didn't tell me that your fiancé was Spock! How could you keep this from me this whole time? You won the heart of Spock? The science genius and acclaimed linguist? My, my Nyota!" She grinned, looking extremely happy. Spock blinked, he had not known he was so reknown. _

_He could sense Nyota's relief and joy. "Yes, but he is much more than that Mom. He's right over there. Spock, come meet my mother." Nyota had turned to him, smiling. Spock stepped out from the shadows and walked up to stand next to Nyota._

_He nodded to Mrs. Uhura. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Uhura." His lips twitched as he felt Nyota take his hand._

_Mrs. Uhura squealed and then calmed down, "It's my pleasure Mr. Spock. I truly hope to meet you in person soon." _

_Nyota smiled and Spock's lips twitched up. "I look forward to the meeting as well." Spock answered. _

_"Mom, we have to go now. See you in a few days." Nyota told her mother, squeezing Spock's hand slightly. Spock was content to stand there forever, but he knew Nyota had other plans—which he would happily oblige her in completing._

Spock jerked out of his reverie when he sensed Nyota's breathe catch. Spock blinked and looked down the road again to see his parent's walking around the corner, which explained Nyota's increased nervousness. His mother was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, and his father he was surprised to note was also wearing Terran clothes: a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray button down shirt. Spock had a feeling his mother had spent quite a while convincing his father to abandon his robes. If it hadn't been for the completely Vulcan face, his father would have blended in with the populous perfectly.

Spock glanced down at his own clothes, blue jeans and a gray button down shirt, and glanced discreetly at Nyota, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. He realized that his mother and Nyota had gotten together and formed a plan to make father and son look similar. He mentally shook his head at the absurdity; physical appearance did nothing to alter personality.

He moved forward to meet his mother. "Mother, your trip went smoothly?" He asked, pulling Nyota to stand next to him.

"Of course. Seriously Spock, I've traveled across the universe and you're worried about me traveling less than an hour by transport shuttle. Africa isn't that alien to me." She laughed.

Nyota chuckled along with her, and Spock felt amusement for her wording. "I was merely inquiring Mother. Shall we proceed?" He asked, motioning to the house they were standing in front of. The house was decently sized, with a mildly slanted roof. It had a nice front garden, with many native and some nonnative plants.

"Of course. Spock, and Nyota, please lead the way." Amanda replied.

Nyota squeezed his hand tighter and then he saw her smile. "Sounds good. Come on Spock." She turned, pulling his after her. He was just fine, following her towards her parents' house. Nyota stopped at the doorway and rang the doorbell. There was a flurry of movement on the other side and then suddenly the door was opened to reveal Mrs. Uhura. She had a radiant smile on her face, reminding Spock of Nyota.

"Ny! You came! And Spock! And who is that behind you? Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek? Please, please come in. Erasmus is making dinner; I know you don't eat meat so it's all vegetarian." Mrs. Uhura ushered them into the house, talking excitedly, all the while clutching Nyota's other hand. Spock felt Nyota's intense joy at seeing her mother again, and her relief that her mother had been perfectly hospitable. Spock privately thought her mother was being more than hospitable. As Mrs. Uhura ushered them through the entrance and into the living room and young man poked his head around the corner.

"Hey Ny! Sheesh, and I thought Nathanial was bad because he had lived his childhood on Melan, but now going for a Vulcan? That's just plain weird." The man stated an expression of distaste on his face. He had loose black hair, thin eyebrows and the same nose as Nyota. Spock deduced that it was one of Nyota's bothers. He could feel Nyota's embarrassment and anger through their link.

"Shut it Lu! For your information, Spock is more of a man you'll ever be, and he is my fiancé! So I wouldn't go around talking about him like that, otherwise I might have employ the Vulcan nerve pinch he showed me!" Nyota growled. Spock raised an eyebrow, highly amused.

"Nyota that technique is only to be used in extreme circumstances," Spock told her gently. She turned to face him with an amused yet irritated expression.

"Yah well, my brother is an extreme circumstance all by himself." She muttered, quite audibly. Spock's lips twitched and she grinned ruefully at him.

She turned to face Sarek and Amanda. "I'm really sorry about that. My brother's still haven't learned to share me with any other men, being the oldest I was always the one who took care of them when they were reprimanded. They got attached." She joked. Amanda chuckled.

"Reminds me of someone." She answered, conspiratorially. Spock raised a confused eyebrow.

"Mother, I assure you I am perfectly happy to share your affections with my father." He stated calmly. Nyota raised a hand to cover a chuckle, a pointless gesture since he could sense her intense amusement through their bond.

"Of course Spock." Amanda stated, with a twinkle in her eye. Spock sighed internally, knowing he'd never win the argument.

Sarek raised an eyebrow at Spock and Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned back to face Nyota, who was very embarrassed.

"Nyota, why don't you introduce us to your father?" He asked, trying to calm her. She smiled lovingly at him and then led the way to the kitchen. Her father was a bulky sort of man, but elegantly so. His shoulders were broad, his skin very dark. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, giving the impression of professionalism. However, the moment he saw Nyota he burst into a wide smile, instantly illuminating his face and destroying any image of hostility.

"Nyota! My baby girl! It's so good to see you again! It's really been too long. And, now you're getting married! Really, you left home for Star Fleet a little girl and you come back a grown women getting ready to get married and an accomplished linguist. Now, come give me a hug, my little star." Mr. Uhura opened his arms wide and Nyota let go of Spock's hand to run and give her father a hug. He knew she was extremely happy to be able to see her parents again; especially her father who she had always worried would disapprove of her.

"It's great to see you again, Papa. But, I've forgotten our important guests. Dad, this is Spock, my fiancé, and his mother, Lady Amanda. And this is Ambassador Sarek, Spock's father." Nyota turned and motioned towards each of them in turn. Spock smiled slightly at her, she grinned happily back.

"Ah, well now. This is Spock. Good to meet you, son." Mr. Uhura smiled, and came over, offering his hand. Spock knew this was a kind of test, Mr. Uhura knew Vulcan's didn't usually shake hands. However, Spock took Mr. Uhura's hand in both of his own and shook it enthusiastically. looked pleased and Nyota was bursting with enthusiasm.

The rest of the evening went by fairly well; there were only a few embarrassing incidents. At one point Nyota's brother came in again and started comparing Spock to Nathanial, which forced Nyota to explain in great detail that Nathanial had been her old boyfriend, her only one before Spock, and that in reality he hadn't been so much a boyfriend, as a friend. Sarek had asked more questions than Spock felt was strictly necessary, but Nyota, despite stuttering due to embarrassment, had cleared things up and answered every question in detail. Then it had been Spock's turn to be embarrassed, when Nyota's father had begun asking him about his plans for the future and his life on Vulcan. In the end everything went smoothly between the two parents, and doing what mothers do, Amanda and Mrs. Uhura managed to engage each other in a conversation about how cute her child was when he or she was young. In the end, both Nyota and Spock were relieved to leave, it was awkward to have your mother saying things like, "Oh, and then there was the time when he first got his hands on chocolate, it was so cute, but my lord he really got excite then," or "I remember the time when I woke up to find her sitting on the kitchen floor covered in ice cream."

Unfortunately it seemed the fathers were pleased to let their children simmer in embarrassment; Spock distinctly noticed his father looking amused at Spock's predicament, and Nyota's father was openly guffawing. By the time it was over the mothers seemed to know each other as if they'd been together from birth, and the fathers had grudging respect for one another. Spock and Nyota departed, heading back to campus, while Amanda and Sarek returned to their hotel.

Nyota and Spock bid farewell to Amanda and Sarek later that week, Spock giving his mother a hug and saluting his father. Nyota embraced Amanda as well, and raised her hand in the Vulcan salute to Sarek. Sarek returned the gesture, and then they were off. Spock felt a strange melancholy as he watched his mother board the ship. It wouldn't be until three months later that he realized just why his stomach had clenched as he watched his mother leave; some strange part of him had known that it would be the last time Amanda Grayson stepped foot on Earth.

* * *

Please review!

So, after this there will be 1 chapter about what happened during the movie....1 about what they didn't show us that happened after the enterprise got back, and then an epilogue.....

after that.....i'm pretty sure i'll write a sequel when i have the spare time ^^


	31. Chapter 31: Broken

**So...thank's for the reviews on the last chapter ^^**

**Here's the next one....it's angsty.....sorry**

**Hope you like it...  
**

* * *

Chapter 31: Broken

It was over. Everything was lost. It was all gone. There was nothing left. Darkness. Pain. Loss. Nothing. He was broken.

Spock stared at the space where his planet had been just a few minutes ago, the blank darkness taunting him. If he strained his eyes he could almost see a glimmer of light where his planet should have been, maybe even hope that there were some more survivors. But that was only if he strained, and concentrated hard enough to give himself a headache.

Gone. Everything was gone. His home was gone. The phrase kept repeating itself, he could see the words flashing in front of him, but he couldn't do anything. He hadn't done anything. He had been helpless to save his planet, and his mother. The loss of his mother was a cold pain in his chest, the loss of his planet was a weight on his shoulders. But he didn't flinch, he didn't break down. No, Spock stared at the empty place, where life should have flourished, and twitched not an inch. He couldn't, he wouldn't, not while he was captain.

Spock turned away from the cold sight before him and walked to the Captain's chair—he sat, his back straight, his face blank—his heart broken. He need not glance into a mirror to know that he betrayed no emotion, if he had been all his control would have been lost. His precious steel barrier which enveloped his sensitive core was cracked; only through pure will was it still holding together.

Spock no longer felt, no longer noticed the physical pain which should have crippled him, and was the physical representation of the pain within. No, he was blank, his senses dull, his eyes empty. He was now functioning through pure logic, a goal he had long ago wished to accomplish, but which he could no longer enjoy. He was conscious of the looks the crew sent him, of the sympathy and sorrow they felt. But he did not care, he could not care. Why should he care, when over six billion lives had been destroyed, in front of his eyes?

Robotically he stated what had occurred in the captain's log, his fist tightening minutely as he did so. He did not notice his fingers were white, did not feel the searing pain in his shoulders as his body reacted to the unnoticed pain inside him. As he concluded his statement he came to the sudden realization, he was part of an endangered species. His voice betrayed not a tinge of emotion, and everyone on the bridge was going through their work with precision—some unacknowledged part of him was grateful that no one had started sobbing, or given him comfort. He glanced slightly over at Lt. Uhura's back. Her name was Nyota, he remembered dully.

Spock closed his eyes minutely—he stood on Vulcan, his mother was falling away, he wanted to shout, but couldn't. Spock opened his eyes, barely noticing that his heart had sped up painfully, reminding him he still had a heart. He still had a heart….how illogical. He was sure it had vanished less than five minutes ago.

Spock was conscious of the door to the bridge opening. Jim Kirk entered. Spock couldn't care less, until Kirk suggested they follow the _Narada_, and revenge Vulcan. His words stirred anger and rage in Spock, why did the Cadet insist on suggesting they do the one thing Spock knew deep down he wished to do. He would not give in to the rage, to anger, the terrible pain, which he had detached himself from. But here this Cadet stood, insisting they do just that, and do not what was logical, but what soothed their common pain.

Spock mechanically replied, stating the logic behind returning to the fleet. He maintained composure, didn't even flinch. Spock would do his duty, it was the only thing left to him. No, Nyota was still there, but why was the bond cold? Spock wondered briefly, not having the energy to be concerned. Spock was forced to finally put the Cadet down, knocking him out with a nerve pinch. Others may have thought the deed harsh, Spock held no emotion about it. He didn't see the cold calculating look in his eyes, the lack of warmth, the brewing anger and sorrow. If he acknowledged he felt such emotions, he would be truly lost.

Spock returned to his chair. He sat down, blinked, and the red planet was breaking in front of him—collapsing upon itself and taking most of its inhabitants with it. Over six billion lives, lost in an instant. Spock knew such genocide had never been committed before—the approximated 68 million deaths during World War II on Earth paled in comparison. Spock's eyes flew open, the shadow of his planet blinked before him.

Calmly, he stood up. He needed to continue working, he would not stop working. He walked towards the lift, he would check up on engineering. He did not notice Nyota until she stepped into the lift besides him. With her so close, he mutely realized that the reason the bond was gone was due to him. His end had gone cold, and Nyota had retreated slightly, to give him space. He was silently grateful. When she stopped the lift and hugged him, kissing him, he couldn't do anything. Her warm body pressed against his thawed his numbed mind slightly, giving him something solid to focus on.

"Tell me what you need." She whispered, kissing his jaw. Spock moved his hands, clutching at her shoulders. Some part of him was silently terrified of letting her go, she seemed the last solid thing in the universe. If she was lost, he was lost as well. Her love broke down his barriers, and suddenly he was flooded with the emotions which had been unacknowledged until then. Stinging pain, stinging loss. He clutched her tighter, he couldn't support himself. In front of his eyes his mother was falling again, calling his name.

"What do you need?" She asked again.

Spock blinked, and shakily disengaged himself. "I need…." He paused, the crack in his control was threatening to widen. "everyone to continue performing admirably." He finished, and with that stood straighter. He was still in absolute control. He betrayed nothing, no twinge of the hole which was threatening to swallow him whole. Nyota nodded, biting her lip.

"Okay." She whispered, and Spock left the lift when it opened. He did not look back, he did not hunch over, or crumple. Spock stood straight; he would let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Too soon, Kirk had returned to the ship. Spock was furious, it was better than being broken. How had the Cadet managed it? Kirk tempted him, teased him.

"You don't even care! Did you even love her?" Kirk snarled, baiting him. Spock began to tremble, shaking. His core was being raked with tremors. He didn't truly see Kirk, he saw his mother again. He saw his planet, he saw them both break, and collapse. Suddenly his blank mind was full of thoughts, raging through his mind.

Six billion lives lost. Each one had someone they loved, someone they admired. Each one was like him, having a dream, an interested they pursued. Every single one had a life, a life they treasured. Most had bond mates, most had families. None had ever told their families they loved them, none had gotten the opportunity to say goodbye. Every single one was innocent, living a peaceful life. His mother had been one of them. Suddenly he couldn't care less about his own life, his own future. He didn't deserve to live; he didn't deserve to be the one who survived. It was illogical to think this way, but Spock was part human. And this Cadet was telling him that he didn't care about his planet, about his mother. Something snapped, something broke. His control was gone; his body was swamped with pain and anger.

His mind was lost. He had only two things he could do, start sobbing, or destroy this man who dared to suggest he hadn't loved his mother. Kirk said one last thing, Spock's choice was made. He sprang forward, unconsciously attacking. He was no longer on the Enterprise, no longer fighting Kirk. In his mind he was fighting Nero, pounding his fist into the murder's body. He wouldn't stop until Nero was dead. In his mind he was screaming, "This is for my mother! For my people! For every soul you destroyed!" He couldn't see, it was almost as if his vision was impaired due to tears, but no tears fell.

Suddenly a voice rang out, while he clutched his opponent's throat in a death grip. "SPOCK." It was his father's voice. The sound rang through his brain, he blinked and he saw the Cadet he was killing. He dropped his hand, horrified at his actions. He couldn't believe what he had done. He truly was worthless. He turned, and if anything the shocked and horrified expressions of the crew cut him deeper than he had thought possible. He breathed deeply, containing his tears, his sobs. He turned, and walked past the doctor. He was conscious of the fact that he resigned commander, stating that he had been emotional compromised. Then he continued forward, his shoulders hunched against his own self hatred and anger. His breaths came in gasps; he felt he was running miles with every step he took.

Spock stared aimlessly at the spot where his mother should have appeared—but had not. His hands clasped behind him, trembling. He needed guidance, he needed help. He felt like a child, lost in a world full of hate and sadness. He didn't know if he would ever recover, and he didn't really care. His world was gone, and his heart broken.

* * *

So, how was it?

I hope i conveyed the emotion well.....

anyways...the next chapter will also be angsty(what happens when everyone gets back to the acadamy)

so...please review! =D


	32. Chapter 32: Small Comfort

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! here is the next chapter =)**

**hope you like it ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 32: Small Comfort

Nyota listened as they called the names of the cadets and commanders who had lost their lives in the Battle of Vulcan, as it was now called. It was odd; being one of the few graduating cadets left—out of over one thousand, less than two hundred remained. She was one, and only due to pure luck, and some convincing on her part—if she hadn't got to Spock and demanded she be placed on the Enterprise, she wouldn't be here now; she would have died on the Fagarat, along with her friends.

"104—Gaila of Orion, 105—Michelle Botti, 106—Mark Waishner, 107—T'eka of Andoria…" the list went on and on, the speaker's voice was calm and flat. Nyota didn't know what was worse, to hear the names of her friends listed off as numbers, or to have them stated in such an unfeeling way, as if none of them had actually been people with lives.

Nyota stared fixatedly at the opposite wall, not letting herself glance down at the monument which would be placed outside for the whole world to see, the only thing left to mark the deaths of her fellow students. At least all of them were accounted for, unlike the Vulcans, most of whom no one knew the names of. Another monument was being placed on the Star Fleet campus to commemorate the six billion, four million, seventy-one thousand and something dead Vulcans. No one even knew how many of them had died; there was no way of knowing—they had truly become numbers, and it was pathetic to know that even the number couldn't be calculated accurately…let alone knowing all of their names.

Nyota bit her lip, she wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried since the catastrophe, and that had been five days earlier. It had taken three and a half days for the Enterprise to arrive back to Earth, limping home on impulse power.

The list went on and on. Nyota recognized many of the names, some had been her good friends, some her acquaintances, and some she hadn't even known. And now, they were just names, to be remembered by fellow students and family. Nyota closed her eyes briefly, and suddenly Gaila's smiling face appeared in her mind, laughing at something Nyota had said. She could here Gaila's voice ringing out, the laughter like the song of a bird.

_"Ny! Stop kidding yourself, Alex is a great guy! But if you don't want him I'll take him." She winked, grinning. "And stop swooning over Professor Spock! And don't tell me you aren't swooning cause I can see it in your eyes! You've got for forget that stone faced pointed eared hot Vulcan, and find yourself a sexy human." _

Nyota's eyes flashed open, and she gulped, her hands clutching at the skirt. She would not cry. She bit her lip and swallowed, breathing deeply.

The funeral finally ended, and Nyota made her way back to her dorm. She walked through the halls, which had once been filled with laughter and shouting, and now were silent as the grave. There was no one there, no one to smile at or listen too. Everyone who had lived her dorm building was gone, except her. Nyota glanced around the empty hall, almost wishing she could imagine the sounds of people laughing, anything to ease the heavy silence.

She glanced in every corner, in every nook, some part of her wishing desperately to find someone just waiting to jump out and yell, "Ha! Got you Uhura! Bet you were scared out of your wits!" Because then she would have known she wasn't alone—but she was.

Nyota entered her room, listening as the door swished closed, the sound resonating in the deathly still. She glanced at her unused bed, her perfectly kept wardrobe, and then at the rumpled mess on Gaila's bed, and the strewn clothes on the ground.

Nyota hadn't been back to her room since the disaster, all crew of the Enterprise had been ordered to stay on board until after the ceremonies. She sat on the bed, her back hunched, staring at her hands. She was desperately tired.

When the crisis had first been over, she had been kept on the bridge to receive any transmissions they might receive, from anywhere in the galaxy. There had been many, most from Star Fleet, but some from Vulcan's who had heard of the disaster, or Romulans' calling to ask if they could help. Even Kilgons' had contacted them; the whole galaxy seemed to be reaching out to help them. Sadly, nothing could be done to repair what had been lost. In the end Nyota had been kept on board for three full shifts, making that a grand total of thirty five hours on the bridge, to add to the eight she had already been awake for before the crisis. She hadn't even noticed her own fatigue, too many things were happening, and she had become numb to her own private pain—Spock had kept their bond closed, for her own safety since his feelings would have crippled her.

Her lack of sleep had first been noticed by Kirk when she suddenly tripped as she went to deliver a message to him. Spock had caught her, keeping her upright. Kirk had asked how she was, and she had made a mumbled response, hanging on to Spock to stay upright. Spock had then inquired when she had last rested, and she had been forced to acknowledge that she had not slept for 43 hours. Kirk had ordered her to go to sleep. She had returned to her quarters, only to find herself haunted by visions of Vulcan. In the end she had resorted to calling Spock, and asking him to nerve pinch her so she might sleep. Spock had done so, but only after she had threatened to have McCoy inject her with a sedative if he didn't do so.

When she had awoken she was at least slightly more rested and had returned to the bridge. She had stayed on the bridge for the remainder of the journey, another twenty-nine hours, despite Kirk's and Spock's protests. She had been desperately needed, and done her job well.

When they had arrived they had all been give a day of rest, one she had not been able to benefit from due to trauma over what had occurred. Every time she had fallen asleep for more than ten minutes she would find herself in the crisis again, watching Vulcan cave in on itself, and sometimes Spock wouldn't return alive. She always woke shaking and screaming from these nightmares, and finally gave up sleeping for another nerve pinch.

Her body was still exhausted though, as well as her mind. Nyota closed her eyes momentarily, and once again she saw Vulcan being destroyed, except this time her imagination ran away from her and she saw Gaila screaming her name as she was pulled into the black hole. Nyota snapped her eyes open, breathing shallowly and quickly. She gazed around the room, making sure she was still on Earth. Getting unsteadily to her feet she walked over to Gaila's unkempt bed. She could smell Gaila in the room, could almost hear her talking about some guy.

Nyota clutched at Gaila's comforter, holding it tightly in her hands. Then she slowly let it fall from her hands. She turned to face the doorway, she needed to get out. She needed to find somewhere where there weren't so many memories, so much silence. She needed to hear that there still was life, that people were still living. She needed to leave, to find so place that wasn't haunted by the memories of her lost friends.

Nyota dashed out of the room, running full out down the hallway. Whenever she saw an open door she glanced into in frantically, desperately. It was all empty, it was completely silent. Everyone was gone, and they were never coming back.

Nyota choked, closing her eyes against the flood of tears. Her legs flattered and she slammed into a wall, sliding to the floor. She clutched her skirt tightly, her first balling up. Her breaths came quickly, she felt like she was drowning.

The first sob racked her body painfully, her head bowed down and she curled into a ball. The next escaped her before she even had time to take a breath. The tears came rolling down her cheeks in waterfalls; her body shook with every breath. She lay there curled in a ball, not knowing or caring if anyone saw her. No one would, because they were all gone. The whole hall was silent, except for her muffled sobs and cries. All the pent up sorrow and pain escaped her, as her traitorous mind replayed everything that had happened, every painful moment, and then proceeded to rake through all the wonderful experiences she had shared with Gaila and her fellow cadets, forcing her to realize she would never see any of them again, never hear any of them talk or laugh, never tease them, or joke with them—ever again, because they were _all_ dead.

She didn't know how long she lay there, crying her eyes out. But she was aware of gentle hands picking her up, and carrying her—still crying—away from the empty, silent halls.

Spock was walking the silent halls of the Cadets' dorms, heading towards Nyota's room. He hadn't been able to truly speak with her for over three days, apart from concise orders or a two minute argument in which Nyota convinced him to nerve pinch her. He wanted to visit her desperately, to touch her mind again, and hold her in his arms. As he walked, his footsteps echoing in the utter silence, his ears picked up the resonating tones of someone crying. Spock turned his course to follow the sound, it increased steadily, rebounding off the walls and ceiling. From the tones he distinguished that the person crying was female; his heart sped up slightly. He rounded the final corner, and paused slightly. Nyota lay curled up in a ball, sobbing on the floor.

Spock's heart stopped within him as he gazed upon the body of his bond mate, looking so venerable and broken instead of her usual strong and confident self. Spock took a breath and then walked over to Nyota's body, unclasping his hands from behind his back. He stooped and crouched down, his eyes gazing upon the strewn form of his lover. She was crying so hard she hadn't even noticed him, her eyes were squeezed shut and her fists balled up. Her body was shaking from the force of her sorrow.

Spock moved his hands and gently scooped Nyota up; she weighed almost nothing in his arms. He stood up, holding her against his chest tightly. Spock walked through the halls, towards his rooms. He didn't care if anyone saw him, not that anyone would. He knew that Star Fleet would never risk demoting or expelling him or Nyota, not after everything they had done to save Earth.

He entered his room, cradling Nyota, and carried her over to the couch. Her arms moved to his neck, and she sobbed into his shoulder, her tears soaking his Commander's uniform. He sat down on the couch, still holding her and lowered his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Shush, Nyota. Do not worry, I'm here. My love, my dearest." He murmured into her neck. Her sobs slowed slightly and she lifted her head slightly.

"I'm sorry Spock. It probably seems so stupid for me to be crying, when you haven't and you've lost your whole planet, and your mother. I'm sorry for being so emotional." Her words were choked and broken with her crying.

Spock raised his head alarmed, his hands stroking her back and trying to calm her. "Nyota, there is no reason to apologize. My love, do not feel ashamed of your emotions." He kissed her temple.

Nyota rested her forehead in the crook between his shoulder and neck, "Spock, Spock. It's so horrible, the silence. There was nothing there, nothing. It was so quiet, everyone is gone. Gaila's gone, I knew her for three years, and she's gone. Why'd she have to die, why?" Tears continued to flow down her cheeks, down his neck.

Spock moved his hand and smoothed her wet hair away from her forehead, brushing away her tears. "I know Nyota, I know. I wish I could cry, then at least I wouldn't feel about to break from the strain." He kissed her cheeks, and her nose.

Nyota's eyes opened, and her arms tightened around his neck. "Spock, meld with me, please." She reached up and kissed him gently on the mouth. Spock closed his eyes, suddenly flooded with a multitude of emotions: love, caring, sorrow, loss, acceptance, and relief. He moved his hands gently and placed his fingers on her temples, simultaneously removing the emotional and mental barrier which had stood between them until then.

He slipped into Nyota's mind, finding a tumultuous sea of sorrow, loss, love, acceptance, relief, broken heartedness, and above all a need to share everything she was feeling. Spock allowed all her emotions to flood over him, adding to his own. Nyota relaxed completely, wrapping herself physically, emotionally, and mentally around him. Spock surrounded himself with her as well, welcoming the presence of another. She was healing him with her presence, taking away the guilt he felt for not being able to save his mother, and the shame at having lost control of his emotions. She completed him, cured him of his broken heart and calmed him. He noticed a small part of her which felt guilty for having survived the disaster.

"Nyota, bonded of my heart, do not feel guilty for surviving. You could do nothing to save your friends, as I was powerless to save my people. If you had died as well, I would truly have been lost. Never forget that." He told her through their connection.

He sensed her understanding and she pulled him further into her mind; they were no longer two minds and two entities, but one.

Spock didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's presence, but when he finally opened his mind it was to find his cheeks wet from tears—his as well as hers. He gazed down upon Nyota's calm face, her puckered lips and her wet smooth cheeks. Their bond was strong once more, her emotions were flowing freely through him, and his through her.

Spock leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Nyota's lips. He pulled back, and smiled slightly. Her eyes opened and she reached a hand up to stroke his ears. Her lips opened in a loving smile, and he leaned in to kiss her once more. As he went to pull back she held his head down, deepening the kiss. His heart sped up, and his lips opened. It was wonderful to be kissing her once more, to be holding her and bonded again—it was a small comfort in a world where too much had been lost recently.

* * *

Reviews are love =)

One more chapter to go!


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogue

**For a final time i would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support! I'm glad everyone has liked the story until now...**

**and i'm sad to say this is the last chapter.**

**Please read and review! I truly hope you like it =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 33: Epilogue

Spock left the bridge heading towards the mess hall—Nyota had asked to meet him there when he got off his shift. It had been two weeks since the Enterprise had left Earth, and despite their best efforts Nyota and Spock hadn't been able to see each other outside of work as often as they would have wished. Spock was pleased to be able to dine with her.

He entered the mess hall and spotted Nyota sitting at a table with Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. Against all odds, Spock was pleased to see the captain and the doctor seated at the table. Over the course of the past few weeks he had begun to consider the two men his friends, still he partially wished he could dine with Nyota alone.

"Lieutenant, Captain, Doctor." He nodded to each in turn, giving Nyota a small smile. Nyota grinned in response, sending him waves of love and happiness. Kirk smiles cheekily and McCoy nodded gruffly.

"Spock how many times have I told you to call me Jim off duty? And stop acting as if you don't want to grab Uhura and kiss her here and now." Jim joked. Spock raised an eyebrow, he couldn't deny he was resisting the urge to pull Nyota in an embrace.

McCoy chuckled, "Leave the poor guy alone Jim. Can't you tell he's turning green?" Spock gave the doctor one of his most withering glares. Nyota laughed, thoroughly amused.

"Love, come sit down. Seriously, both of them know about us, there is no point trying to hide it." Nyota called to him, in Vulcan. Spock sighed minutely, privately amused.

"Agreed, dear." Spock replied, also in Vulcan. He walked around the table and took a seat next to Nyota. Under the cover of the table he gently took her hand, feeling a thrill as their connection strengthened.

Nyota squeezed is hand slightly and he could sense her pleasure. "So, Captain, where are we headed next? So far we've been orbiting empty space for two weeks." Nyota inquired. Kirk made a face.

"Uhg, I know. Boring as hell really. But thankfully, we just got some new orders from Star Fleet. Apparently they can't continue to waste the enterprise in stupid orbiting missions, so we are going exploring!" Kirk brightened.

"Yah, we'll probably encounter some unknown alien virus that will infect us all, or be attacked by invisible vicious bunnies." Bones groaned unenthusiastically.

Spock's only comment was to raise an eyebrow. Kirk was more expressive, "Oh come on Bones! Stop moping! We're finally going to _do_ something! We are going where 'no man has gone before!'" Kirk waved his hands expressively in the general vicinity, imitating a deep impressive voice.

"That's what they always say," Bones murmured under his breath, taking a sip of his water. Spock sighed minutely and turned to Nyota.

"I expect our mission will be successful in gaining new scientific information and there is a high percentage that is shall be dangerous. If it is agreeable I recommend that we schedule the wedding for as soon as possible, to assure that no issues arise while on our mission." Spock stated calmly, in the same tone of voice he would use to talk about the weather. Only Nyota knew just how joyful the idea of marrying her was to him, and the feelings it caused to arise with in him.

Kirk chocked on his food, chunks of it flying out of his mouth, and Bones was forced to hit him forcefully on the back as he started turning blue.

"By Gods Jim, try and chew next time!" Bones muttered. Nyota was trying to muffle her laughter.

"You're getting _married_?" Kirk gasped.

Spock nodded, silently confused at the violent reaction the news had caused. "It is only logical, as we have been bonded for four months, one week, five days, fourteen hours, sixteen minutes and twenty seconds, and Nyota is no longer my student."

Bones gave Spock a look, "Keeping track much?" Spock was about to reply that it was his nature to remember such things but McCoy waved him off.

"It was a rhetorical question Spock! Geez. Well congratulations Uhura, Spock!" McCoy stated, giving them one of his rare smiles.

Spock was touched, "Thank you Doctor."

Nyota smiled widely, "Thanks Leo." She squeezed Spock's hand under the table, sending a shiver up his spine. Spock smiled to himself.

Kirk had finally stopped chocking, "Okay, so you're getting married. Now give us a kiss, us romantics just need to see the cute couple kiss!" Kirk put on puppy eyes. Spock had his doubts about Kirk being a romantic, and he was also not disposed to do public displays of affection. He could feel Nyota's embarrassment at the idea, but knew she was privately pleased at being able to show the world that he was hers.

Spock felt himself flush, realizing that he was not completely against the idea of clearly claiming Nyota as his own. Nyota sent a questioning thought towards him.

"Come on now Spock! Really, otherwise I'll have to kiss you myself; to make sure everyone knows you're taken!" Kirk wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Spock gulped, trying not to show his horror openly.

"I assure you that would not be appreciated." Spock stated trying to stay calm. Nyota bit her lip to stop from laughing. Through their bond he sent her an affirmative thought in answer to the question she had privately asked him.

Nyota leaned towards him and laid a small chaste kiss on his lips, although it was enough to get the attention of the rest of the mess hall. Spock gently kissed her back, and then she pulled away, smiling. Spock's lips twitched. Jim whooped and the rest of the crew burst into cheering. Spock squeezed Nyota's hand again; something told him that no matter what they faced in the next few years it couldn't be too horrible, as long as Nyota was with him.

The End

* * *

So, that's it folks! Please Review!

Thank you for following the story all through the end, it was a truly extrodinary experiance for me to write this and all of you have been so supportive.

You guys have been my friends all through this journey and waking up to find your reviews and alerts was incredible ^_^

I'm sorry to say goodbye....but the good news is that there WILL BE A SEQUEL! I will start the seqeul in a bit =D I won't be able to write as often because of school but i will give it my best =D

Thanks again everyone, and please feel free to check out my other fics, "Prank Heaven"--staring Kirk and Spock in a game of pranks, and "Spocktacular"--staring Nyota and Spock in a story in which they switch bodies.


	34. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Okay guys...just thought I'd inform you that the sequel to this story is officially out! Also, i would be honored if any of you checked out my other stories, including "Spocktacular", "Prank Heaven" and my newest story "Lost Forever"

So, I'll be updating as often as possible....but ton's of school work...T_T

Hope everyone's summer was great! Please continue to read and review! Love you all!


End file.
